


Любопытный случай фривольных чудес на Мальборо-стрит

by Fannni, WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Остановив апокалипсис, Кроули и Азирафаэль делают следующий шаг в своей шеститысячелетней дружбе. Но когда поток чудес проносится по Сохо и Мейфэру, они понимают, что их любовные похождения могут иметь непреднамеренный побочный эффект. Они пытаются восстановить равновесие, архангел прибывает провести расследование, а посланцы Рая и Ада узнают, что хорошего никогда не бывает слишком много.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Curious Case of Miracles on Marlborough Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037790) by [akfedeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfedeau/pseuds/akfedeau). 



В первый раз, когда Азирафаэль познакомился с маленькой смертью[1], чудо осталось незамеченным в благоухающей Лондонской ночи.

После того, как они сели в автобус и вернулись в серую квартиру Кроули в Мейфэре, Азирафаэль сел в тени у подножия статуи добра и зла. Кроули прокрался, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Они разговаривали. Голос Азирафаэля сорвался. Кроули сел рядом с ним и закинул руку ему на плечо. Азирафаэль заключил его в отчаянные, сокрушительные объятия — и они вцепились друг в друга и держали друг друга долго и крепко, два теплых существа на холодном и твердом полу.

И тогда, в святилище неподвижной и безмолвной тьмы, Азирафаэль сделал головокружительный прыжок веры: наклонился вперед и поцеловал Кроули.

Один поцелуй превратился в два. Два поцелуя превратились в три. Три превратились в четыре. Четвертый поцелуй превратился в Кроули, укладывающего Азирафаэля на спину прямо тут, на полу прихожей. Кроули развязал галстук Азирафаэля и стал расстегивать рубашку. Две пары расстегнутых брюк превратились в две пары сброшенных ботинок. Одно вело к другому, и, прежде чем Азирафаэль понял, что это с ним сейчас такое происходит, он издал такой восторженный вопль, что между стенами заметалось эхо.

Кроули замер. Азирафаэль моргнул, потрясенно глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами, как будто внезапно понял все тайны Вселенной до самой последней. Тут накрыло и самого Кроули, и он рухнул на грудь Азирафаэля, и они свернулись вокруг друг друга, затаив одно дыхание на двоих.

А дальше по улице, на смертном одре на полу портновской мастерской старый джек-рассел-терьер заерзал и ожил.

* * *

На следующее утро Азирафаэль стоял у раковины в ванной и плескал в лицо холодной водой, осматривая себя.

Он открыл рот и внимательно посмотрел в высокое, неприступное зеркало, а когда не обнаружил ни раздвоенного языка, ни черных зубов, поднял веки. Никаких красных колец. Никаких желтых радужек. Никаких тонких змеевидных зрачков. Он провел пальцем по своим пушистым светлым волосам и не нашел темных корней. Ни волдырей на коже, ни запаха угля под ногтями — все чистое, мягкое, раскрасневшееся и на своем месте.

И тут раздавшийся от двери знакомый голос заставил его вздрогнуть:

— Что ты делаешь?

Азирафаэль резко обернулся и взял себя в руки. 

— Ничего.

Кроули закатил глаза. 

— Я не дурак.

— Ничего!

— А что ты искал?

— Мой утренний распорядок очень скрупулезен и может показаться странным.

— Нет.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Даже ты не можешь быть настолько странным, чтобы вынюхивать что-то у себя под ногтями.

— Ты не понимаешь... — Азирафаэль помолчал. Потом вздохнул. — Ну, нет. Если кто и может понять, то только ты.

— Понять что?

Азирафаэль заломил руки. 

— Я пал.

В комнате воцарилось долгое неловкое молчание.

— По крайней мере, я должен был. — Азирафаэль еще раз посмотрел на свои совершенно нормальные ногти. — Немного странно, что этого еще не случилось.

Кроули смерил его взглядом поверх очков. 

— Ты серьезно?

— Конечно, я же тут... вчера... хм... _якшался_. Я якшался с... кое с кем.

— Со мной.

— Да. С тобой. — Азирафаэль выглядел несчастным. — Не думаю, что я должен был с кем-то якшаться... _так_. На этот счет существуют определенные правила.

— Какие, например?

— Я не знаю. Я никогда их не видел.

Снова повисла тишина.

— Мы и так уже влипли в серьезные неприятности. И я... — Азирафаэль замолчал. — Я... 

Кроули ущипнул себя за переносицу и спросил:

— Ты что?

— Ну... Ты знаешь.

— Сделал то же самое, что делал все эти тысячи лет?

Азирафаэль уставился на Кроули так, словно у того вдруг выросла вторая голова. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Без обид. Под этим я подразумеваю полное грехопадение, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Но этот корабль вышел из своей целомудренной гавани давным-давно. Я видел, как ты ел спагетти с креветками в Риме в 1924 году. Не говоря уже об устрицах Петрония.

— Это было... — вмешался Азирафаэль.

— Ты стонал. _Сладострастно_.

— Спагетти с креветками — это доказательство того, что Бог любит нас и хочет, чтобы мы были здоровы.

— Ты упускаешь мою мысль.

— Нет, я просто отказываюсь ее признавать.

— О, перестань, ангел. Ты ведешь себя нелепо. Они не могут выгнать кого-то из Рая за такую ночь. Больше нет. — Кроули небрежно откинул голову, стукнувшись о дверной косяк, но даже не поморщился. — Посмотри на Гавриила. Ты же знаешь, что он это делал. Иначе с чего бы ему быть таким самодовольным?

Азирафаэль поморщился. 

— Честно говоря, я не уверен, что хочу это знать.

— А. Да. Правильно. — Кроули кивнул и прикусил нижнюю губу. — А я это вижу как наяву. Он на коленях, какой-то ангел в белой кружевной баске, высоких кожаных сапогах и с хлыстом для верховой езды...

Взгляд Азирафаэля стал обиженным:

— Ты не хочешь мне помогать.

Кроули фыркнул. 

— Что? Разве ты не слышал, что многие властные могущественные люди предпочитают подобные развлечения?

— Слышал, но предпочел забыть. — Азирафаэль снова повернулся к зеркалу. — Как бы то ни было, факт остается фактом: что бы ни случилось прошлой ночью, мы все равно приложили немало усилий, чтобы предотвратить конец света. Так или иначе, расплата будет.

— В Аду тоже не очень-то довольны, — усмехнулся Кроули.

— Да, но ты искусил Ангела. Они могут дать тебе отпуск за плохое поведение.

— Ад не дает отпусков.

— Неужели?

— Вечные муки. В том-то и вся фишка. — Кроули уперся ногой в дверной косяк. — О, и просто для протокола: если бы ты Пал, ты бы знал.

Азирафаэль в сомнении пожевал губами. 

— Но смогу ли я...

— Поверь мне, ты сможешь. — Кроули оторвался от дверного проема и решительно шагнул внутрь. — Сам подумай! Кто присматривал за Уорлоком? Мы. Кто спас книгу Агнессы Псих? Мы. Кто нашел настоящего Антихриста и остановил Армагеддон? Мы.

— Но я...

— Кто бездельничал на Земле буквально тысячи лет, в то время как наши боссы ничего не знали?

Уголки губ Азирафаэля чуть дрогнули, когда он пробормотал: 

— Мы.

— Вот именно. — Кроули ткнул Азирафаэля в грудь. — Так кто же вытащит нас отсюда?

— Мы? — немного подумав, спросил Азирафаэль.

— Динь-динь-динь! — Кроули с той же силой постучал себя по виску. — Мы.

Азирафаэль моргнул.

Кроули похлопал Азирафаэля по плечу. 

— Ты понял, к чему я клоню?

— Не уверен. Что же нам теперь делать?

— Подожди, я тоже пока не уверен.

Глаза Азирафаэля блуждали повсюду — слева, справа, по душевой кабинке, за дверью, — и он сжал челюсти, когда небесные шестеренки повернулись в его голове. Чем дольше он все обдумывал, тем больше выпрямлялся, пока не выпятил грудь и не сделал глубокий вдох через нос.

— Ты прав.

Кроули слегка отстранился. 

— Э... Я?

— Ну конечно же. Если и было когда-нибудь время пустить в ход какой-нибудь фокус, то это сейчас. — Голос Азирафаэля дрожал, как будто ему все еще нужно было убедить себя. — Хотя мне было бы легче планировать, если бы я выпил чашку чая.

Кроули отступил еще дальше и уронил руки. 

— А. Ну да, конечно.

Азирафаэль сложил пальцы домиком. 

— У тебя ведь есть чайник?

Кроули указал большим пальцем себе через плечо. 

— Иди. И... надень что-нибудь.

* * *

Как только Кроули освежился и привел в порядок волосы, он направился на кухню утренней пружинистой походкой.

Азирафаэль возился между посудомоечной машиной и плитой, все еще в боксерах в тонкую полоску и майке с короткими рукавами. Он поставил чайник на подставку и включил его — яркое пятно на кухне, похожей на пол скотобойни.

— Как чайник?

Азирафаэль улыбнулся чуть виновато: 

— Плачевно.

— Честно говоря, я не пользовался им уже много лет.

— Оно и видно. Но сойдет. — Азирафаэль сложил руки на груди и наблюдал, как поднимаются пузырьки. — Я не хотел рыться в твоей кладовке. Я не уверен, что у тебя там есть.

— Э-э-э, я тоже, наверное. Не заглядывал туда уже несколько месяцев.

— Не имеет значения. Как ты относишься к «Жасмин Перл»?

Кроули уклончиво махнул ему рукой. 

— Да, хорошо.

Щелкнув пальцами, Азирафаэль наколдовал жестянку с чаем и выключил чайник, когда тот засвистел и выпустил пар.

— Кроули?

— Хм?

— Спасибо.

Кроули вытянул шею. 

— За что?

— Я знаю, что демонам не свойственно утешать.

— О чем ты говоришь? Мы все время утешаем людей. Производство похоти и алкоголя в промышленных масштабах — это то, что заставляет мир вращаться.

Азирафаэль бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд исподлобья.

Кроули пожал плечами, сдаваясь. 

— Но я не привык, чтобы меня за это благодарили.

Азирафаэль молча указал на жестянку с чаем, и Кроули, шаркая ногами, подошел к шкафу и достал еще припасы. Азирафаэль налил воды в две черные чашки, затем положил в каждую ситечко с заваркой. 

— Так что ты там говорил насчет исправления ситуации?

— Я не знаю. Я все думаю о том, что ты показал мне на автобусной остановке.

— Ты имеешь в виду пророчество?

— «Мудро выбирайте свои обличья».

Азирафаэль смотрел, как вода из прозрачной становится золотисто-коричневой. 

— В этом что-то должно быть.

— Оно там есть. Я просто не знаю, что именно.

Азирафаэль достал ситечки, молча взял одну из чашек и трижды помешал в ней против часовой стрелки.

— Все остальное, что предсказала Агнесса Псих, оказалось правдой. Почему на этот раз должно быть иначе. — Кроули скользнул на хромированный барный стул. — По-моему, это означает, что мы должны на время поменяться местами. Но как мы собираемся это сделать? Мы бы там торчали, как два тополя на Беркли-сквер.

Азирафаэль вынул чайную ложку и оставил ее на столе. 

— Хм. Я думаю...

— О чем?

— Просто размышляю вслух. — Азирафаэль подул на чай, сделал глоток и протянул ему. — Попробуй. Сделай это ради меня.

Кроули колебался: 

— Но это же твоя чашка.

Азирафаэль уставился прямо на него и понизил голос:

— Пей до дна.

Кроули посмотрел на него с подозрением, но повернул чашку, поднес ко рту, понюхал и осторожно сделал глоток. Его желудок сжался, когда он почувствовал привкус алтарного вина. В ушах звенело. Он видел звезды. По спине пробежала дрожь. Он поморщился, содрогнулся с головы до ног и трясущейся рукой со стуком поставил чашку на стойку.

Кроули сжимал и разжимал кулаки. У Азирафаэля перехватило дыхание. Они синхронно посмотрели вниз на свои ладони.

— Боже милостивый... — Лицо Кроули просветлело. — Я не ожидал, что это сработает.

Азирафаэль помрачнел. 

— Ты, наверное, самый безумный гений из всех, кого я знаю.

* * *

Поздним вечером того рокового дня после закрытия ресторана «Ритц» Кроули и Азирафаэль вышли в жемчужно-голубую ночь.

Они сделали крюк мимо Грин-Парка и саудовского посольства, шагая бок о бок, пока город укладывался спать. Машины въезжали на стоянку. Витрины магазинов опускали жалюзи. В домах через дорогу погасли желтые окна. Все улеглось спать точно так, как всегда, спокойно и безмятежно, словно накануне ничего не случилось.

Они прошли мимо светящихся уличных фонарей и вернулись на Беркли-сквер, и прохладный ветерок разбросал листья и лепестки у их ног. Они смотрели на мерцающие звезды, и одним рассеянным и словно бы случайным движением Азирафаэль тронул пальцами тыльную сторону ладони Кроули. Кроули смущенно замер. Азирафаэль улыбнулся, глядя в небо. Кроули спрятал лицо в тень и сжал ладонь Азирафаэля. Они продолжали идти по пустынной парковой дорожке, держась за руки, а полная белая луна и весь город были в их полном распоряжении.

В конце концов они вернулись в книжный магазин, и Азирафаэль прислонился к двери, впуская их. Кроули притащил из задней комнаты пару бокалов. Азирафаэль распаковал остатки своего «Шатонеф-дю-Пап». И так они сидели часами, разговаривая, потягивая «вино для особого случая», словно шесть тысяч лет дружбы пролетели в одно мгновение.

— Ну что ж... — Азирафаэль зевнул и с трудом поднялся на ноги. — У меня был очень тяжелый день, и я подозреваю, что у тебя тоже.

Кроули посмотрел на свою куртку, потом на носки ботинок и сморщил нос. 

— От меня пахнет дезинфицирующим средством для рук.

— А от меня сажей. — Азирафаэль отряхнул манжеты и обтер ботинок о ковер. — Что мне нужно, так это принять ванну. Очень продолжительную. Если в ближайшее время от меня не будет вестей, не спрашивай обо мне. Я выйду, когда снова приду в себя.

— Принять ванну?

— С моим мылом «ветивер», — ответил Азирафаэль. — Я думаю, что это особый случай, для которого я его приберегал.

Азирафаэль начал подниматься по лестнице, но, прежде чем он успел уйти далеко, Кроули выскользнул из кресла и поспешил за ним.

— Подожди минутку.

Азирафаэль остановился на второй ступеньке. 

— Что?

Кроули поднял бровь. 

— У тебя действительно там есть ванна?

— Конечно, есть. — Азирафаэль нахмурился и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. — Совершенно функциональная кровать и ванная, как и все остальное.

— Хм. Ты погляди-ка! — Кроули качнулся к подножию лестницы. — Шесть тысяч лет общаемся, а я все еще кое-чего о тебе не знаю.

Азирафаэль выпятил подбородок:

— Я не немытый варвар.

— Ты же понимаешь, что... — начал было Кроули, но осекся. — Ладно. Не бери в голову.

Азирафаэль убрал руки с перил и сложил их на груди. 

— Что?

— Я хотел сказать: «Ты понимаешь, что нам это не нужно?» И тут я вспомнил.

— Хорошо отмокнуть в ванне — лучшее изобретение человечества. Лечит все — от скуки до самой темной ночи души.

— Что, правда?

— Да.

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— А как насчет демонов? У демонов нет души. Нам поможет?

— Э-э-э...

Кроули рассмеялся и наклонился к нему. 

— Да ладно тебе. Я просто пошутил.

Азирафаэль сделал такое лицо, как будто с самого начала ничего другого и не предполагал. 

— О.

Наступила короткая неловкая пауза, во время которой они избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Азирафаэль нарушил молчание первым. 

— В любом случае...

Кроули потер затылок. 

— Что?

— Спасибо за прекрасный вечер.

Кроули отмахнулся. 

— Это меньшее, что я мог сделать.

— Нет, не меньшее. — Лицо Азирафаэля смягчилось. — Теперь я обязан тебе всем.

Кроули снял очки. 

— Да. Но ведь и я тебе тоже.

Снова наступила тишина, и Азирафаэль проглотил комок в горле, когда Кроули надел очки и развернулся на пятках.

— Слушай, может, тебе не стоит... — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Что?

— Уже очень поздно.

— Я знаю.

— Сколько сейчас, почти двенадцать? — спросил Азирафаэль. — На дороге будут пьяные.

Кроули пожал плечами. 

— Я справлюсь.

— Я знаю, но...

— До Мейфэра не так далеко.

— И все же.

Кроули ссутулил плечи. 

— Не хотелось бы навязываться.

Азирафаэль снова взял Кроули за руку. 

— А ты и не будешь.

Кроули уставился на их пальцы, но не отстранился. Азирафаэль усмехнулся. 

— Мне очень жаль. Я веду себя глупо.

— Почему?

Азирафаэль крепче сжал его руку. 

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.

Кроули колебался. 

— Ты имеешь в виду...

— Да. Похоже, что так.

— Я думал, в прошлый раз тебе не очень...

Уши Азирафаэля покраснели. 

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, я передумал.

Кроули сделал осторожный шаг вперед. 

— В таком случае, если в твоей ванне найдется место еще для одного....

Азирафаэль глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, что его щеки заливает яркий румянец..

— Я должен предупредить тебя. — Он прикусил губу. — Мне нравится... погорячее. Когда вода буквально кипит.

Кроули снял очки. 

— Меня... это вполне устраивает.

— Вот и отлично.

Кроули придвинулся ближе, поставил ногу на нижнюю ступеньку и положил руки на лацканы пиджака Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль приподнял подбородок Кроули кончиком пальца, наклонился и осторожно поцеловал. Кроули обхватил ладонями лицо Азирафаэля и вздохнул, резко и рвано. Азирафаэль обхватил руками стройные бока Кроули. Двигаясь, словно единое целое, они сделали шаг, потом второй, вверх по ступенькам, все выше и выше, и свет на лестнице заливал золотом спину и волосы Азирафаэля.

А пятнадцать минут спустя уличный музыкант, сидящий на грязном коврике, брошенном на тротуарную плитку, открыл скрипичный футляр, и оттуда высыпалась тысяча фунтов.

* * *

Через три дня Кроули явился на обед в джинсах с принтом в области паха, изображающим руки со знаменитой фрески Микеланджело «Сотворение Адама». 

Азирафаэль оттолкнул стол и отодвинулся сам. 

— Боже милостивый!

Кроули ухмыльнулся. 

— Что-то не так?

Азирафаэль швырнул меню на стол. 

— Я тебя не знаю.

— В чем дело?

Азирафаэль расправил плечи и выпятил грудь. 

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, в чем.

— Что, эти старые штаны? — Кроули посмотрел на свои ноги. — Просто натянул первое, что подвернулось под руку.

Азирафаэль сник, взял меню, открыл его и сердито уставился поверх, как солдат через бруствер. Кроули засунул руки в карманы. 

— Но они привлекли твое внимание, заставили тебя посмотреть _туда_.

Азирафаэль фыркнул и отвернулся. 

— О, ради всего святого!

Кроули поднял брови. Азирафаэль опустил меню и помахал ему рукой. 

— Садись, пока ты окончательно не опозорил нас обоих.

Кроули бочком поднялся по ступенькам, развернулся, выдвинул стул и опустился на подушку с видом резинового шланга. Их любимая официантка уже вальсировала к их столику и Азирафаэль попытался накинуть скатерть на брюки Кроули.

— Добрый день. — Официантка достала блокнот. — Вернулись за... — Она опустила глаза. — О. Это модное заявление.

Кроули тоже ухмыльнулся ей. 

— Они ему не нравятся. Предлагает снять.

— Боюсь, вам двоим придется уладить это между собой. — Официантка подмигнула Азирафаэлю и открыла блокнот. — Что мы хотим на этот раз?

— Я не знаю. Меню изменилось. — Азирафаэль изучал страницы, оценивающе хмурясь. — Что вы думаете о консоме из диких грибов и бриоше кроут?

Официантка подняла брови и пожала плечами. 

— Я думаю, они божественны.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся. 

— Ну разве я могу отказаться от такой рекомендации?

— Вы же меня знаете. Я не буду советовать плохого. — Официантка отметила блюдо в первой строке, затем кивнула через стол. — А для вас?

Кроули уставился в меню.

— Э-э-э, утка с медом.

— А на десерт?

— Сливовое мороженое с арманьяком, — вмешался Азирафаэль

— Ладно, ребята... — Официантка захлопнула блокнот. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Азирафаэль разгладил пальто и развернул салфетку на коленях, а Кроули заерзал, закатил глаза и неохотно сделал то же самое. Официантка налила им шампанского и вернулась с грибным супом, а вскоре принесла и закуски на сверкающих тарелках с голубой отделкой.

— Ты знаешь, — нарушил молчание Азирафаэль. — Я тут подумал...

Кроули оживился. 

— О чем?

— О вещах, которые нам надо уладить между собой.

Кроули сердито посмотрел на него. 

— Я же сказал тебе, что мои растения ты не получишь.

— А я уже говорил тебе, что то, как ты с ними разговариваешь, отвратительно. — Азирафаэль взял нож и разрезал свой кроут. — Нет, я... — Он замялся, потом замолчал. — Я не знаю.

— Продолжай. Если ты не скажешь этого сейчас, то будешь дуться на меня следующие восемьдесят лет.

— Интересно, как мы должны назвать это.

— Что?

— То, что мы делали, — сказал Азирафаэль. — И делаем.

— Немного пощекотать себя скучными лунными вечерами?

Азирафаэль ответил удрученно осуждающим взглядом и поджатыми губами: 

— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты так выражался.

— Прости, ангел. Вот что это такое. Ты меня просто _изнасиловал_ , знаешь ли.

— Ну, технически, это ты меня насилуешь. — Азирафаэль погрозил ему пальцем. — Но это к делу не относится.

Кроули ткнул вилкой в тарелку и положил руку на спинку стула. 

— Хорошо. Вообще хорошо, что этот скелет наконец-то вылез из шкафа. Но теперь мы больше не «просто друзья».

— Но мы же не враги.

— Нет, давай будем честными. Это умерло много веков назад. — Кроули выпрямился и принялся за свою утку всерьез. — Но, с другой стороны, «бойфренды»... «бойфренды» просто звучит как-то глупо, не так ли?

Азирафаэль отхлебнул шампанского. 

— Ну да. Как-то недостаточно солидно для отношений. которым больше шести тысяч лет..

— «Друзья с привилегиями» — это...

— Дешево.

— Ты слишком придирчив.

— Я скрупулезен.

Кроули нахмурился. 

— «Роман» звучит так, будто мы кому-то изменяем.

— А что плохого в слове «любовники»?

Кроули скривил губы. 

— Тебе обязательно спрашивать?

— Мне нравится.

Кроули растаял в кресле. 

— Конечно... знаешь, если тебе нравится...

— Это вне времени. — Азирафаэль улыбнулся, глядя в свою тарелку. — Как и мы.

Кроули потянулся за бокалом шампанского, чтобы запить это слово. 

— Нгк.

Хозяйка подвела группу членов парламента к столику с подветренной стороны. Азирафаэль бросил на них ядовитый взгляд, его глаза вспыхнули синим пламенем. Они пожали плечами и двинулись к столу в другом конце комнаты, а Кроули фыркнул им вслед и проглотил свой следующий кусок утки.

— Но ведь это не так уж и плохо, правда?

Азирафаэль вопросительно шевельнул пальцами в его сторону. 

— Что именно?

Кроули жестом указал между ними. 

— Все это. Я имею в виду, ты мог видеть, что это, ну... как бы, обычная вещь.

— Боже. Ну да. Ты же получил меня. Ты этого ожидал?

— А чего ожидал ты?.. ожидание того не стоило, да? Полный отстой?

— Я боялся, что мои колебания в шестидесятые годы отпугнули тебя.

— Ты сказал, что я слишком тороплюсь. Я решил, что спугнул тебя.

— Нет, — Азирафаэль поднял брови. — Проблема была не в тебе.

Кроули наколол еще один кусок. 

— Ну что ж. Тогда...

Азирафаэль, не моргая, смотрел на него. 

— Что?

Кроули поднес вилку ко рту. 

— Тогда нам лучше поторопиться.

* * *

Однажды пасмурным днем в Сохо в книжной лавке Азирафаэля грамофонная игла скользнула, царапая пластинку, и — как по волшебству — зазвучала песня:

— _В Испании лучше всего делают это,  
Это делают литовцы и латыши,  
Давай сделаем это, давай влюбимся друг в друга._

Азирафаэль и Кроули ютились на кушетке книжного магазина, с задернутыми шторами, закрытой вывеской и дверью, заблокированной стулом. Их ноги нетерпеливо толкались, пока они вжимались в плюшевые подушки, и Азирафаэль боролся с узлом на сером галстуке Кроули. Кроули снял его с головы и бросил на полку. Он бросил свой пиджак с ее и выскочил расстегнуть его рубашку. Азирафаэль расхохотался, когда Кроули расстегнул жилет, и их лбы и носы соприкасались каждый раз, когда они крали друг у друга поцелую.

Однажды ночью они ворвались в ангельский магазинчик вместе с началом грозы. Снаружи гремел гром и дождь колотил в стекла тяжелыми каплями, а Кроули и Азирафаэль целовались жарко и исступленно, впиваясь в губы друг другу до крови, а потом, пошатываясь, брели к лестнице, оставляя за собой мокрую одежду, и Азирафаэль откинул с лица мокрые волосы Кроули, любуясь.

В другой мрачный вечер, вернувшись домой с ужина, Кроули отбросил телефон в сторону и толкнул Азирафаэля на стол. Азирафаэль ахнул, когда телефон грохнулся на пол, но тут же изумленно и как-то взволнованно улыбнулся и развел колени в стороны, потому что Кроули немедленно скользнул к нему и навалился сверху, придавив своим весом и заведя ему руки за голову.

После одного из обедов они как-то раз прогуливались по коридорам «Ритца» и набрели на пустую гардеробную с приоткрытой дверью. Кроули ухмыльнулся, оглянулся через левое плечо, потом через правое, подошел к двери и потянул Азирафаэля за лацкан.

Азирафаэль нервно усмехнулся. 

— Кроули, ты с ума сошел?

Но Кроули втащил его внутрь и бедром захлопнул дверь.

В следующий раз они сидели на корточках в задней комнате книжного магазина и бестолково сдирали друг с друга рубашки, толкая полки, скорее мешая друг другу, чем помогая раздеться. Рука Азирафаэля поползла вверх по шее Кроули, схватила за волосы. Наклонив голову, он притянул Кроули ближе к себе и позволил ему соскользнуть ниже.

— О Боже.

Азирафаэль прижал ладонь к щеке Кроули, проведя пальцами по изгибу его шеи, и выдохнул ему в ухо: « _О Боже, О Боже, о Боже!_ » В двух кварталах от них, в приоконной коробке у старой вдовы розовый куст выпускал новый алый бутон каждый раз, когда ангел вслух поминал Ее имя.

В теплый солнечный день, когда люди прогуливались по Гайд-парку, по озеру проплыла сотня лебедей, двигавшихся синхронно и слаженно. как на параде. Неделю спустя молодой человек в неопрятной темной квартире смотрел розыгрыш лотереи, а цифры на его билете менялись сами собой, делаясь выигрышными. Киоск метро внезапно выплюнул билеты. Воздушные шарики девочки превратились в голубей. Писательница чуть не выронила свой кофе, когда ее вдруг озарило и нужные слова полетели вниз по экрану сами собой. А когда малыш выбежал на Риджент-стрит прямо под колеса машин и его мать закричала, светофор загорелся красным, а приближающийся автобус замедлил ход и успел остановиться.

Кроули бросил свой блейзер на спинку офисного стула, на спинку дивана, на спинку кровати Азирафаэля и на вешалку для одежды. Азирафаэль бросил галстук-бабочку на стопку книг по истории, на перила своей лестницы и рядом с любимым растением Кроули. Азирафаэль откинул голову на спинку кровати, на стол Кроули, в задней комнате, гардеробе, здесь, там и везде.

Однажды поздним субботним утром в Сент-Мартин-ин-зе-Филдс жених и невеста, взявшись за руки, поспешили вниз по ступеням широкой парадной лестницы. Приглашенные на торжество члены семей высыпали наружу из церкви. Все с восхищением вздохнули, посмотрев на развевающуюся вуаль невесты в нескольких шагах внизу, и потом сразу же перевели взгляды вверх, на колокольню. Трафальгарскую площадь заполнил ясный и чистый перезвон колоколов, а Азирафаэль расслабленно опустился на подушку со сладким блаженным вздохом.

* * *

В следующее воскресенье Азирафаэль прибрался в ванной, отряхнул рукава пальто и неторопливо спустился по лестнице.

Он легко и беззаботно бродил по магазинным проходам и напевал себе под нос, протирая пыль в бесконечном лабиринте книжных стопок и стеллажей. Вот его Спенсер. Его Беовульф. Его Диккенс. Его ряд Оскара Уайльда с дарственной подписью. Карманное издание Вудхауза с автографом внутри. Он остановился, чтобы немного задержаться на любимом экземпляре «Потерянного рая», улыбаясь про себя и поглаживая корешок.

В половине четвертого он зевнул, заглянул в заднюю комнату, где налил себе чаю и включил компьютер. Он устроился в низком кресле за письменным столом, перечитал счета и нахмурился, глядя на ряды зеленых цифр.

И тут входная дверь отворилась.

Азирафаэль прислушался, не раздастся ли голос Кроули. Не услышав его, он обеспокоенно поставил крылатую кружку на место и выскользнул из задней комнаты. В основном помещении магазина обнаружилась молодая женщина в леггинсах, куртке-бомбере и ботинках «Челси», с копной вьющихся волос и курьерской сумкой на боку.

— Здравствуйте. — Женщина нерешительно шагнула навстречу. — Не могли бы вы мне кое в чем помочь?

— Возможно. — Плечи Азирафаэля напряглись. — Вы хотите приобрести что-то конкретное?

— Извините, я здесь не для того, чтобы что-то покупать. Мне нужно продать книгу.

— Тогда, конечно. — Азирафаэль расслабился. — Что я могу для вас сделать?

— Я купила это в букинистике Блэкуэлла пару недель назад. — Женщина расстегнула замок на сумке и порылась в ней. — Книга нужна была для курса литературы, и я думаю, что это первое издание. Но сейчас необходимость в ней отпала, я показала ее в библиотеке, а там сказали, что она им не нужна.

— Неужели?

— Да, они сказали, что их там целая куча. Вряд ли удастся много за нее выручить. 

Азирафаэль усмехнулся: 

— Какая досада.

— В общем, я посмотрела сайты в интернете, и кто-то упомянул это место. Мне сказали, что вы торгуете старыми книгами, и я решила принести ее сюда.

Азирафаэль моргнул. 

— Вы нашли меня в интернете?

Женщина подняла бровь. 

— А вас там не должно быть?

Азирафаэль усмехнулся. 

— Да, я такой же старомодный, как и все мои букинистические лоты. 

— В любом случае... — женщина вытащила книгу, — взгляните на это.

Азирафаэль потянулся к книге. 

— Можно посмотреть?

— Ну конечно. Я для этого ее и принесла

Азирафаэль взял у нее томик и осмотрел суперобложку — это был Дж. Стейнбек, «К востоку от рая», с зелеными холмами и огромным голубым небом. Он положил корешок на ладонь, открыл первую страницу, проверил дату публикации и нашел — совершенно точно — 1952 год.

— Интересно. — Он присмотрелся к книге внимательнее. — У меня не так уж много американцев. Может быть, стоит освободить под них полку и начать собирать активнее.

— Честно говоря, эта книга кошмарна. — Женщина поморщилась и пожала плечами. — Я просто подумала, что смогу заработать на ней хоть немного денег, раз уж она такая ужасная.

— О Боже. Вы и впрямь так думаете?

Женщина кивнула. 

— Да, я рада избавиться от нее.

— Не стоит судить так строго. У меня есть книги, за которые в былые времена сожгли бы на костре. — Азирафаэль сунул книгу под мышку и прошелся по магазину. — Сколько вы за нее заплатили?

— Почти девять фунтов стерлингов.

— Я дам вам восемьсот.

Женщина разинула рот. 

— Неужели?

— Купите себе горячего какао, — светло улыбнулся Азирафаэль. — А теперь позвольте мне вас рассчитать. .

С этими словами он повернулся, потер ладони и направился в темную глубину магазина.

— Чудесное место, Эдем, — пробормотал он. — Там круглый год прекрасная погода.

Женщина вытянула шею. 

— Простите?

— Просто разговариваю сам с собой.

Азирафаэль обыскал каждый стол и просмотрел полку за полкой, но куда бы ни падал его взгляд, там не было никаких следов приходно-расходной книги. Ни у книжного шкафа с Библиями. Ни в астрономической стопке. Ни между книгами по демонологии, которые таились в запертой клетке. Он даже опустился на колени и откопал пыльный деревянный сундук, но передумал открывать его и задвинул на место.

— А... — Азирафаэль встал. — Кажется, я куда-то засунул приходно-расходную книгу. Как только найду, сразу же подойду к вам.

Женщина выудила из кармана куртки телефон. 

— Конечно-конечно, не спешите.

Азирафаэль отряхнул руки и заглянул в заднюю комнату, где как раз и обнаружилась приходно-расходная книга под чашкой с остывающим чаем. Азирафаэль вытащил ее из-под чашки и вышел в зал, женщина как раз начала листать ленту новостей в телефоне. При виде одного сообщения ее брови взлетели до небес.

— Ого.

Азирафаэль вышел из задней комнаты. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Вы слышали о чудесном спасении?

Азирафаэль отложил журнал. 

— Слышал о чем?

— Вчера вечером на Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд произошла ужасная автокатастрофа.

— Что?! — Азирафаэль взглянул через ее плечо на экран. — Ох. Это ужасно.

— Похоже, грузовик с доставкой столкнулся лоб в лоб с другой машиной. — Женщина прокрутила вверх изображение горящих обломков. — Машина перевернулась и загорелась, но женщина из легковушки выбралась невредимой.

— Вы имеете в виду?..

— Ни единой царапины. Они говорят, что это настоящее чудо.

У Азирафаэля от ее слов кровь застыла в жилах. 

— Вы так думаете?

— Так сказали в полиции. Они понятия не имеют, как она выжила.

Желудок Азирафаэля сжало внезапным спазмом...

— А в котором часу это случилось?

— Я не знаю... А, вот. — Женщина снова прокрутила страницу вверх. — Там написано: около десяти вечера.

Азирафаэль читал и перечитывал абзац на экране телефона его глаза становились все шире и шире по мере того, как информация укладывалась в мозгу. Он отлично помнил, где был, когда прошлой ночью часы пробили десять, — здесь, у стены коридора, задыхаясь и обхватив руками шею Кроули.

— Машину, конечно, жалко, — сказала женщина, — но на месте той тетки я была бы рада остаться в живых.

— Да. — Азирафаэль с трудом подавил тошноту и улыбнулся. — Это чудесно.

* * *

Тем же вечером, когда Кроули появился, чтобы пригласить Азирафаэля на ужин, Азирафаэль схватил его за плечи и затащил внутрь.

— Кроули! — Азирафаэль захлопнул дверь. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

— Что за...

— Кроули, послушай, — задыхаясь, произнес Азирафаэль. — Что-то пошло не так. Просто ужасно не так!

— Кто-то украл одну из твоих драгоценных книг?

Азирафаэль тряхнул Кроули за плечи. 

— Нет.

— Тебе опять кто-то поставил пятно на твое драгоценное пальто?

Азирафаэль потащил его вглубь магазина. 

— Нет!

— Ты пытался смотреть порно на компьютере в задней комнате и словил вирус...

— Ч-ч-ч... Нет! — Азирафаэль брезгливо поморщился. — Кроули, пожалуйста. Это серьезно. Очень серьезно!

— Что может быть серьезнее компьютерных вирусов? — Кроули снял очки. — Дьявольские маленькие мерзавцы. У меня завелся один на рабочем столе. Пришлось выбросить.

— Кроули!

Голос Азирафаэля звучал умоляюще. Кроули остановился. 

— Ох. Это и на самом деле серьезно.

Азирафаэль нервным движением пригладил взъерошенные волосы. 

— Ты решишь, что я сошел с ума, но мне нужно, чтобы ты меня выслушал

— Ты выглядел полным психом с тех самых пор, как я впервые тебя увидел. Я привык.

— Мне кажется, что наши с тобой... — начал Азирафаэль, но замолчал.

Кроули нахмурился. 

— Что — наши?

Азирафаэль попробовал еще раз. 

— Я думаю, что наш... наше... хм...

Кроули ждал его.

— Я думаю, наша... наше, хм, _объединение_... творит чудеса.

— « _Объединение_ »?

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

— Нет.

— Когда мы... любим. Друг друга.

Азирафаэль отвел взгляд. Уши его горели.

Кроули склонил голову набок. 

— Когда мы делаем — что?

— Познаем друг друга. В библейском смысле.

— Эм. Я не силен в Священных Писаниях.

Азирафаэль зажмурился.

— Коитус!

— Извини, моя латынь не на высоте....

Азирафаэль побагровел. 

— Блуд! Прелюбодеяние! Так тебе яснее?!

Кроули хихикнул. 

— Теперь да. К тому же это больше похоже на правду.

Но в следующий же миг улыбка исчезла с лица Кроули, потому что Азирафаэль разозлился. _Действительно разозлился._

— Подожди, ангел... Что ты имеешь в виду?

Азирафаэль покрутил кольцо на мизинце взад-вперед, медленно остывая. 

— Ты меня слышал.

Кроули, прищурившись, смотрел на него. 

— И что же именно вызывает чудеса? Закуска или основное блюдо? Если тебя это так пугает, мы ведь можем от них отказаться, верно?

Азирафаэль вцепился в лацканы пиджака. 

— Боюсь, это может быть... _десерт._

На лице Кроули отразилась целая трагедия в трех актах — удивление, осознание, затем растерянное беспокойство. 

— Ох.

— Сегодня днем в книжный магазин приходила молодая женщина. Она рассказала мне о вчерашней автокатастрофе на Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд. — Азирафаэль нервно прохаживался взад и вперед, пока объяснял. — По всем расчетам, водитель должна была погибнуть, но выжила. И случилось это как раз в то время, когда мы были... когда нам было... _хорошо... ну_ , ты знаешь.

— Тебе, наверное, действительно лучше сейчас об этом не говорить, — пробормотал Кроули.

— Сейчас или нет, неважно. Это очень неловкий разговор для любого раза.

— Слушай, а ты уверен, что не преувеличиваешь? Не создаешь проблему на пустом месте? — Кроули скользнул в кресло, положив одну ногу на подушку. — Может, ты просто... как там говорится? Раздуваешь жирафа из лошади? Или там были единороги?

— Слоны.

— Что?

— Там были слоны. И мухи.

— Ну, тебе виднее.

— Нет. В смысле да, мне виднее. Ты же знаешь, какими силами мы обладаем. Это слишком большое совпадение. — Азирафаэль сглотнул. — С нашей способностью все время влипать в разные неприятности я бы рискнул предположить и тут самое худшее.

В книжном магазине воцарилось неловкое молчание, и Кроули откинулся на спинку стула, подперев подбородок рукой.

— Этого не должно было случиться, не так ли?

Плечи Азирафаэля поникли. 

— Я не знаю.

Кроули выпятил подбородок. 

— Ты что, вляпался во что-то на пути из ада?

— Понимаешь, нет никакого протокола для ангелов, совершающих плотские наслаждения, — Азирафаэль опустился в соседнее кресло. — Ну, или я никогда его не видел. Даже не слышал, чтобы обсуждали нечто подобное.

— Но это же древнейшее в мире развлечение! У людей столько книг об этом, должно же и у ваших быть что-то.

— Мы не от мира сего. В том-то и штука. Это просто не делается, и все. — Пальцы Азирафаэля беспокойно теребили ткань брюк на коленях. — В любом случае, мы с тобой нарушили немало правил своими... шалостями.

Кроули откинул голову назад. 

— О да. «Шалости». Это все равно что секс с незамужней тетушкой.

— Понятия не имею, сколько случайных чудес я мог сотворить. Дисбаланс может быть огромным. Это может оказаться куда хуже нашего _Соглашения_... может вообще взорвать его.

Кроули задумался на мгновение. Потом на два, потом на три, а потом, наконец, кивнул и поджал уголки рта.

— Ну-у-у...

Азирафаэль вцепился в подлокотник кресла, глядя на него с испугом и надеждой:

— Что «ну»?

Кроули выпрямился. 

— Похоже, мне нужно кое-что наверстать.

— Тебя что, совсем не тревожит сложившаяся ситуация?

— Не очень. Тебя и раньше обвиняли в том, что ты делаешь слишком много хорошего. Кроме того, я должен вернуться к своей работе, а то я что-то немного расслабился.

— Ты имеешь в виду?..

Кроули решительно встал и надел очки. 

— Я вернусь раньше, чем ты успеешь сказать «Ars Goetia».

— Куда это ты собрался?

— А ты как думаешь? — Кроули подмигнул. — Я собираюсь все уладить.

Кроули с важным видом вышел за дверь, бросив через плечо довольное:

— Нет покоя нечестивым!

Азирафаэль в растерянности и досаде смотрел ему вслед

Кроули проскочил до угла, где припарковал свою машину, и фонари из ближайшего ресторана бросили на его лицо зловещий красный отблеск. Он огляделся вокруг, затем порылся в нагрудном кармане, вставил пару беспроводных наушников и включил телефон.

— Ладно, Фредди. На этот раз ты в отпуске. — Кроули пролистал свой плейлист. — На этот раз мне нужно совсем другое.

Кроули убрал телефон, хлопнул в ладоши, рассыпая искры, и сунул руки в карманы, когда в ушах заревел бас. Он зашагал по темной, сырой улице, слушая вибрирующие громовые раскаты:

— _Лондон зовет далекие города — теперь объявлена война-и начинается битва...._

* * *

При свете луны и неоновых вывесок Кроули ехал через Сохо, мимо бутиков, пекарен и магазина подержанных инструментов, по узким улочкам и пешеходным переходам, не глядя на огни. Через две улицы он миновал квартиру над магазином, где из открытого окна доносились два сердитых голоса.

— Послушай, Грейс, говорю тебе, я должен сделать это для себя.

— Для тебя? — кричала женщина. — Ты всегда и все делаешь только для себя! Ты хоть раз сделал что-нибудь _для меня_?!

— Я целыми днями надрываюсь в этой дыре, а от тебя не дождешься и слова благодарности!

— В той самой дыре, где и _она_?

— Я...

— Восемь месяцев, Джордж. Ты лгал мне в лицо восемь гребаных месяцев!

Кроули притормозил «Бентли» перед магазином с закрытыми ставнями — за зеленым седаном, припаркованным у самых дверей. Он посидел в тишине, о чем-то задумавшись, а потом улыбнулся, как довольный кот, и щелкнул языком. Все четыре шины седана взорвались. Автомобильная сигнализация взвыла, сверху с грохотом и проклятьями сбежал мужчина и выскочил наружу, а Кроули фыркнул себе под нос и поехал дальше.

На следующем повороте его внимание привлек большой, благоустроенный паб, где за столиком у окна сидела группа бизнесменов. Они с довольными лицами потягивали виски. Кроули ухмыльнулся и пристально уставился на них, сощурив глаза. Бизнесмен, произносивший речь, вдруг начал орать на собеседника, сидящего рядом с ним, и резко махнул рукой, словно собираясь ударить его. Но тот отшатнулся и швырнул в оратора напитком. Тогда кричавший ударил стоявшего рядом мужчину. Еще один сбросил с себя пиджак, и они вместе с метателем напитков вытащили драчуна на дорогу под возмущенные вопли и нечленораздельные звуки. Побежал полицейский, призывая к порядку, но врезался в стену, а проходившая мимо старуха схватила его дубинку и разбила окна паба.

Чем дальше ехал Кроули, тем сильнее замедлялся поток машин. Водители сворачивали, сигналили и опускали стекла, начиная ругаться друг с другом. В воздухе сгущалась атмосфера враждебности. В многоэтажке в конце квартала замерцало электричество, кто-то настежь распахнул окно и выбросил на улицу компьютер. Мужчина наклонился к женщине и что-то очень громко ей выговаривал, почти кричал, пока стая черных собак не загнала его в магазин. За спиной у него загрохотало, вода в канавах кипела, пронзительно кричал ворон, двигатель дал задний ход, кровь хлынула из почтового ящика — Кроули откинул голову назад и наслаждался всем этим, сияя восторженной улыбкой от уха до уха, а ветер трепал его огненные волосы.

Порыв ветра зашевелил листья на земле, в шатер видневшегося впереди театра с треском ударила раскаленная добела молния. Кроули вскочил на фонарный столб и крутанулся вокруг него на вытянутой руке, крича в такт песне:

— У-у-у-у!

А потом отпустил фонарный столб и бросился бежать, а стоявшая рядом женщина закричала, потому что ее портфель вдруг загорелся. Наконец он повернул направо и вернулся к книжному магазину, ворвался внутрь, захлопнул двери и только там перевел дух.

Азирафаэль встал с кресла и подошел к нему. 

— Ну? Тебе удалось восстановить равновесие?

— Еще как! — улыбнулся Кроули, опуская наушники. — Даже с запасом. 

— С запасом? — Азирафаэль запнулся. — Но я думал, что весь смысл именно в адекватной компенсации и сохранении равновесия... 

Кроули прервал бессвязные возражения Азирафаэля самым действенным способом, затянув его в долгий и восхитительный поцелуй..

Азирафаэль запутался в собственных ногах и потащил Кроули за собой, опрокидывая на пол, и выворачиваясь из ботинок. Азирафаэль опустил куртку Кроули до локтей. Кроули нащупал бедро Азирафаэля и задрал штанину. Он щелкнул коричневой кожаной подвязкой для носка по икре Азирафаэля, тот взвизгнул и вцепился в воротник рубашки Кроули.

Кроули усмехнулся сквозь зубы и зарычал: 

— Я тебя ненавижу, ты знаешь это?

Азирафаэль недоверчиво рассмеялся:

— Ты? Меня?

— Ты надо мной издевался шесть тысяч лет! Настоящая заноза в заднице!

— Тогда... — Азирафаэль почти задыхался от смеха, — тогда я негодую каждый день, в который ты оскверняешь мой книжный магазин.

— О?! Да неужели это так?

Азирафаэль поцеловал кончики пальцев Кроули. 

— Каждый... — поцелуй. — гребаный... — поцелуй. — день.

Азирафаэль уставился в глаза Кроули, чтобы заставить его продолжать, и Кроули нырнул вниз и укусил Азирафаэля прямо в шею. Они вдвоем извивались, дрались и медленно пробирались в сторону дивана, слишком занятые пуговицами друг друга, чтобы слышать вой сирен снаружи.

* * *

На тихой жилой улице где-то в Ричмонде девушка очнулась перед аккуратным домом из коричневого кирпича.

Она застонала и потерла шею, с трудом поднимаясь с тротуара и выбирая листья из спутанных волос. Отряхнула рваные джинсы и потертую зеленую куртку и прищурилась от теплого золотистого света в окне гостиной.

Она посмотрела налево, потом направо и поняла, что одна на улице. Вдалеке залаяла собака. На соседних машинах собралась роса. С минуту она размышляла, потом поднялась на крыльцо и, прежде чем позвонить, внимательно осмотрела живую изгородь в ящике для цветов.

Усталая женщина средних лет отперла и открыла дверь, но, увидев, кто пришел, побледнела, разинула рот и схватилась за вешалку, чуть не рухнув на пол. Как только она смогла взять себя в руки, то бросилась по коридору в сторону кухни, что-то крича на бегу, пока оттуда ей навстречу не выскочил мужчина.

Увидев девушку, мужчина рухнул на колени, прижимая кулак ко рту. 

— О Боже.

— Мама? — Девушка смотрела на них с растерянной улыбкой. — Папа?

* * *

На следующее утро разрумянившийся Азирафаэль оделся, вышел из книжного магазина и отправился на утреннюю прогулку.

В маленькой стильной парикмахерской на Ньюбург-Стрит он вольготно расположился в красном кожаном кресле под черной накидкой, пока стильный пожилой мастер подстригал и укладывал его волосы. В углу рядом с музыкальным автоматом и журналами играло радио.

— _Совершенно невероятная история произошла сегодня утром: родители восемнадцатилетней девочки Сибиллы Харинг, чье исчезновение десять лет назад взбудоражило общественность, сообщили, что вчера вечером она вернулась в их дом в Ричмонде._

Парикмахер прошелся опасной бритвой у Азирафаэля за ухом, срезал прядь волос и перешел на другую сторону.

— _Сибиллу, которой сейчас 28 лет, срочно доставили в больницу королевы Марии, где обнаружили, что она страдает лишь легким авитаминозом.. Она объяснила, что сбежала во время семейного похода и в последующие годы жила в натуристской коммуне._

Парикмахер обрызгал волосы на макушке Азирафаэля, зачесал их вперед и срезал полдюйма с пушистого затылка.

— _Сибилла Харинг таинственным образом исчезла десять лет назад во время летнего похода в Корнуолл, ее поиски охватили всю страну и длились несколько месяцев. Были привлечены лучшие силы как местной полиции, так и Скотленд-Ярда, но и их усилия оказались тщетными. Не найдя никаких следов, они были вынуждены отказаться от своих поисков и закрыть дело._

Парикмахер снова зачесал волосы вперед и подстриг, и обрезанные пряди, словно перья, упали на шахматный пол.

— _В социальных сетях и в бульварной прессе разразился настоящий скандал, предположения о ее судьбе становились все более надуманными. Подозрение пало на всех — от оборотней до ее бойфренда, с которым девушка только что довольно бурно рассталась. Когда ее попросили прокомментировать ситуацию, Сибилла заявила, что ей «просто нужно было уехать на некоторое время», и призвала других воспользоваться преимуществами натуральных овощей и свежего воздуха._

— Вы тоже это слышите? — спросил парикмахер, наклоняясь к Азирафаэлю. Тот обреченно кивнул:

— Да.

— Я помню, когда впервые услышал о ее пропаже. Было ужасно. Это настоящее чудо.

Легкий ответный смешок Азирафаэля вышел немного нервным:

— Совершенно с вами согласен.

Парикмахер взъерошил ангелу волосы по бокам и на макушке. 

— Сегодня вы отлично выглядите. Бодро и весело.

— Благодарю вас. — Азирафаэль с радостью сменил тему. — Вчера вечером меня навестил старый друг.

— Тот, что с машиной?

— Да, тот самый.

Парикмахер потянулся за бритвой. 

— Как давно вы знаете друг друга?

— Сколько себя помню. — Азирафаэль закрыл глаза, пока парикмахер брил ему шею. — К сожалению, не думаю, что ему понравился новый одеколон.

— Неужели?

— Он морщит нос.

— Это хороший одеколон. Пусть катится к черту.

Азирафаэль наклонил голову, чтобы парикмахер мог подбрить его бакенбарды. 

— Боюсь, если я передам ему этот совет, он действительно ему последует.

Постригшись, Азирафаэль вышел из парикмахерской и пошел на запах свежей выпечки в пекарню, расположенную в конце квартала. Он помахал рукой хозяйке, пока она упаковывала ему шоколадный круассан, но подозрительно посмотрел на ребенка, сидевшего в соседнем высоком кресле. Когда тот оставил еду при себе, вместо того чтобы швырнуть ее в ангельское пальто, Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему, заплатил за круассан, взял свою покупку и отправился дальше.

Он доехал на автобусе до Национальной галереи и проскользнул в длинный высокий зал, где ел перед картиной, изображающей Иисуса, очищающего храм. Он всматривался в ее гладкие темные мазки, мимо проходили посетители, и никто из них не заметил запрещенного завтрака у него на коленях. Насытившись, он направился обратно в свой район — автобусом обратно к остановке, тротуаром к пешеходному переходу — и, пока он ждал на углу, пока не загорится нужный свет, голос оборванного молодого уличного проповедника прорезал толпу:

— Бойтесь Бога и воздайте Ему славу, ибо пришел час суда Его! — кричал мужчина. — И поклоняйтесь тому, кто сотворил небо, и землю, и море, и источники вод!

Все старательно игнорировали его.

— И последовал другой ангел, говоря: «Вавилон пал, пал!» — Мужчина продолжал разглагольствовать. — Этот великий город пал, потому что Он напоил все народы вином гнева своего за их блуд.

Азирафаэль закатил глаза.

— И третий Ангел последовал за ним, говоря громким голосом...

— Ох, успокойтесь! — не выдержал Азирафаэль.

Мужчина покраснел и замолчал.

А потом, когда Азирафаэль завернул за угол и подошел к книжному магазину, он обнаружил, что у двери его ждет женщина почти шести футов ростом.

Азирафаэль сглотнул, поставил ноги вместе и выпрямился чуть ли не по стойке смирно, изучая ее от белых туфель на шпильках до розово-золотой помады. Белый брючный костюм с воротником-стойкой. Белый сюртук с огромными меховыми отворотами. Белая пернатая повязка на шее осуждающе смотрела на него черными глазами искусственного лебедя. И аккуратные, прямые светлые волосы, заплетенные в косу вокруг головы, как у одной дамы-политика из Восточной Европы, , которую он запомнил еще много лет назад.

— О... — Азирафаэль сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание. — Ваша Светлость.

Женщина подняла бровь и тоже смерила его оценивающим взглядом. 

— Азирафаэль.

— Сабраэль. Хранитель чудес. — Краска отхлынула от лица Азирафаэля. — Боже мой. Как давно это было?

— Так ты собираешься меня впускать или нет?

— Конечно... — Азирафаэль порылся в кармане в поисках ключа. — Хотя сейчас я и не в подходящем настроении для светской беседы. — Он выудил ключ и вставил в замок. — Входи.

Азирафаэль повернул ключ, пока ручка не щелкнула, толкнул дверь, отступил в сторону и пропустил ее внутрь. Когда Сабраэль шагнула к порогу, то наступила туфлей в пятно пролитого на тротуар кофе. Не дрогнув, она стряхнула его с пятки легким движением ноги.

* * *

Азирафаэль пробежался по магазину, стараясь не дать заметить терзающий его испуг и отчаянно пытаясь чем-то занять руки... ну например, наколдовать себе чашку какао или поправить книги на полках.

Сабраэль шла за ним по пятам, чеканя шаги мерно и тяжело. Ее плащ свисал с плеч аккуратными складками, каждый шаг был такой же длины, как и предыдущий. Она устроилась на краешке одного из кресел Азирафаэля, как будто в обивке были иглы, которые укололи бы ее, если бы она села чуть свободнее и расслабленнее.

— Ну что ж... — Азирафаэль сел напротив нее со своей крылатой кружкой, — ты хорошо выглядишь. Совсем не так, как в последний раз, когда я тебя видел.

— Это потому, что на мне были кринолин и шхуна на голове.

— Да, боюсь, я тоже принимал несколько неудачных решений в смысле моды. — Азирафаэль издал негромкий, несколько заговорщический смешок. — Надеюсь, твой визит чисто светского характера? Земля прекрасна в это время года. Я могу порекомендовать по-настоящему райский французский ресторан на Уэст-Смитфилд.

— Я когда-нибудь принадлежала к тем ангелам, которые наносят светские визиты?

— Нет. — Фальшивое веселье исчезло с лица Азирафаэля. — Ты не из таких

— Хорошо. — Сабраэль скрестила лодыжки. — Теперь, когда мы прояснили это, можно перейти и к цели моего визита. Я здесь, потому что нам нужно обсудить твои недавние чудеса.

— Ваша Светлость, очевидно, я... я не хочу проявить неуважение, но я вроде как предатель. Отрекся. Изгнан из стаи.

Сабраэль опустила веки. 

— Не говори глупостей. Если бы ты Пал, ты бы первым узнал об этом.

Азирафаэль слегка позеленел. 

— Это не совсем то, что я сказал.

— Вот и отлично. — Сабраэль со щелчком вызвала огромный белый том, открыла его на золотой закладке и прочла отрывистым монотонным голосом. — 18 августа, в ночь Армагеддона, собака Фергюса Макгилликадди ожила в 23:39. На следующий вечер, 19 августа, в 23:53 уличный музыкант Алан Тейлор нашел в своем скрипичном футляре тысячу фунтов.

Азирафаэль выпустил дрожащее облачко пара из кружки с какао.

— В четверг, 23 августа, в 16:18 воздушные шары пятилетней Делии Адеми превратились в голубей. Затем в среду, 29 августа, в 22:24 58-летний Чарльз Нортон пережил смертельный сердечный приступ, от которого не умер. В пятницу, 31 августа, в 21:08 Автор Джеральдин Уильямс увидела, как ее рукопись пишет себя сама. В следующем месяце, в среду, 5 сентября, в 13:32, многочисленные свидетели наблюдали стаю лебедей в Гайд-парке.

Пальцы Азирафаэля крепче сжали крылья кружки.

— На следующий день, в четверг, 6 сентября, в 14: 58, в цветочном ящике под окном Люсиль Минивер самопроизвольно расцвели розы. После этого, в среду, 12 сентября, в 19:29, Самер Фахури выиграл десять тысяч фунтов с лотерейной скретч-карты. В понедельник, 17 сентября, в 7:18 утра киоск на станции Бетнал-Грин выплюнул бесплатные билеты. На следующий день, во вторник, 18 сентября, в 15:12 4-летний Лукас Питербридж был спасен из-под автобуса на Риджент-стрит.

Подбородок Азирафаэля опускался все ниже и ниже, но он продолжал слушать.

— В субботу 22 сентября в 11:23 незапланированно зазвонили колокола на свадьбе Виктории и Эдварда Сэндсов. А потом... Ах. Интересно. В тот же день в 22:02 сержант Джейми Нго выжил в смертельной аварии на Тоттенхэм-Корт-Роуд. Наконец вчера вечером, 23 сентября, в 20:28, пропавшая без вести Сибил Харинг снова появилась. Все время в GMT+1, конечно. — Сабраэль положила закладку на место, но книгу оставила открытой. — Есть несколько других, разбросанных по центру Лондона, но с ними нет такой точной уверенности, а эти чудеса мы можем точно проследить до отправной точки. И это — ты.

Азирафаэль побледнел. 

— Боже мой. Так много?

Сабраэль подняла глаза. 

— Ты об этом не знал?

Азирафаэль отхлебнул какао. 

— Должно быть, не полностью себя контролировал.

В книжном магазине стало так тихо, что с улицы донеслись шаги прохожих и слабый автомобильный гудок. Сабраэль вздохнула и наклонилась вперед. 

— Азирафаэль, мы уже говорили об этом.

Азирафаэль поднял палец. 

— Мне кажется, ты тогда так и не поняла.

— Я все прекрасно понимаю. Ты любишь людей. Так любишь, что не мог не спасти их за счет Небес. — Сабраэль положила свою руку с французским маникюром на разворот книги. — Но ключ к такой силе — умеренность, с которой ее необходимо использовать. Когда чудеса становятся капризами, они перестают быть чудесами

Азирафаэль вертел в руках кружку, ничего не отвечая.

— В любом случае придется меня выслушать. Небеса разочарованы августовским отчетом, но в сентябре у тебя еще есть семь дней, чтобы все исправить. Я не сдаю свои записи начальству до последнего дня месяца, и думаю, что нисходящая тенденция твоих чудес на некоторое время пригладит их перья.

— Но я...

— Я не прошу остановиться. В конце концов, это твоя работа. Наша работа. Все, чего я прошу и что предлагаю, это проявить некоторую умеренность и определенное.... э-э-э... — Сабраэль помолчала, — воздержание.

— Это... э-э-э... — Азирафаэль запнулся. — М-м-м. Интересный выбор слов.

Сабраэль снова подняла глаза.

— Слов?

— Да.

Сабраэль уставилась прямо на него. 

— Почему?

Азирафаэль покачал головой. 

— Это не важно. Забавное совпадение.

— Это из-за того, что ты проверял, насколько глубок колодец демона, и позволял ему парковать свою машину в твоем гараже?

Ручка кружки Азирафаэля треснула. Сердце ушло в пятки. Три вечные «Б» — бой/бегство/бемби... Что выбрать? Атаковать? Отступить? Прикинуться ничего не понимающим маленьким ангелочком? Какая стратегия окажется наиболее выигрышной и позволит лучше себя защитить? Мгновенно прокрутив в уме все три варианта, он пришел к выводу. что если трогательно-беззащитный взгляд всегда ранее отлично срабатывал, то было бы глупо менять коней именно на этой переправе. 

Так и вышло: лицо Сабраэль смягчилось:

— Тебе не нужно смущаться. — сказала она куда менее официальным тоном. — Другие ангелы тоже подвергались искушению.

— И они...

— Ну конечно. Ты не первый. Сомневаюсь, что ты будешь последним. — Сабраэль с минуту изучала предыдущую страницу. — Хотя я была бы признательна, если бы это осталось между нами. Соглашения о неразглашении для такого рода вещей очень сильны.

Азирафаэль выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадет в обморок. 

— И не думал об этом.

— Не знаю, что ты в нем нашел, но я здесь не для этого. — Сабраэль закрыла журнал, но держала его на коленях. — Итак. Как я уже говорил в прошлый раз, я думаю, что путь наименьшего сопротивления будет заключаться в том, чтобы найти что-то, что отвлечет вас до конца месяца. Закрой магазин. Возьми ноги в руки. Поройся в книгах, прими ванну. Может быть, это поможет. 

— В последнее время я и так много времени провожу с ногами, э-э-э, в руках.

— Я же сказала, что ты должен успокоиться. Я здесь не по этому поводу. — Сабраэль придержала журнал сгибом тонкой руки. — Хорошая новость в том, что мы успели вовремя: ты косячил всего лишь месяц. Если последуешь моему совету, главный офис даже бровью не поведет.

Азирафаэль попробовал еще раз. 

— Говорю же, что не было ничего такого...

— Азирафаэль, умоляю тебя. — Ноздри Сабраэль раздулись. — Не пытайся меня обмануть. Это тебе не к лицу.

Азирафаэль покрутил полупустую кружку в руках и молча заделал трещину. Его плечи поникли. Таким, как Сабраэль или Гавриил, все всегда ясно заранее. Им глупо даже пытаться что-либо объяснить.

— Подбородок держать выше. Отложить чудеса. Залечь на дно на некоторое время. Все забудут о них. — Сабраэль встала и сделала шаг назад. — На этот раз я бы предпочла не доводить дело до судебного разбирательства. Ты хороший маленький солдат. Не хотелось бы снова бить тебя по рукам.

— Так это и есть... — Азирафаэль указал вверх и вниз. — Это, но Кроули... Армагеддон... нет.

— Ангелы не идеальны, дорогой. — Сабраэль бросила на него горящий взгляд. — Иногда они тоже нуждаются в прощении.

* * *

Через пару часов над дверью звякнул колокольчик и вошел Кроули со свежим номером таблоида под мышкой.

— Доброе утро, ангел. Еще ведь утро? — Кроули взглянул на часы. — Впрочем, как скажешь. Я вышел еще до полудня. Это считается.— Он задрал нос и понюхал воздух. — Ты снова постригся, не так ли? Вся квартира пахнет одеколоном.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась, заглушив шум с улицы.

— Боже, как я люблю «Дейли Стандард». Никогда меня не подводит. Не прошло и двух месяцев после Армагеддона, как они снова взялись за дело. — Кроули открыл таблоид и углубился в тонкие страницы. — Слушай это. «Русские ученые использовали инопланетную технологию, восстановленную после падения метеорита для создания новой межконтинентальной баллистической ракеты». Эй, смотри. У них даже есть фотография инопланетянина. Ах, подожди, нет. Это тот самый актер. Никак не могу вспомнить его имя.

Весь книжный магазин словно замер. Даже половицы не скрипели.

— Черт побери, они не шутят. Вот его фотография. Большой фаллический кошмар. — Кроули посмотрел на фотографию Парада Победы. — И вообще, чья это была идея сделать оружие таким? Это было... подожди минутку... меч! Это был один из ваших!

Азирафаэль не ответил.

— В том-то и беда с наказаниями. Они приходят тогда, когда вы меньше всего этого ожидаете...

Ответа по-прежнему не было.

Кроули просунул голову в заднюю часть магазина. 

— Ангел?

И там он нашел Азирафаэля, сидящего за круглым столом и спокойно пьющего портвейн из маленького хрустального бокала.

Кроули замедлил шаг и остановился. 

— Ох...

Азирафаэль выглядел совершенно потерянным.

Кроули нахмурился. 

— Что случилось?

— Ничего. Все в порядке.

— Эй! Все не так уж и плохо!

— Именно так.

— Ты пьешь. С утра.

Азирафаэль покосился на стакан. 

— А. Предположим, что да.

Кроули отложил таблоид. 

— Рассказывай. Что случилось?

— У меня только что был посетитель.

— Кто?

— Сабраэль. — Азирафаэль помолчал. — Хранитель чудес.

Кроули склонил голову набок.

— Мне жаль, что я принес плохие новости, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Похоже, ты ошибался насчет того, что Рай и Ад дадут нам передышку.

Кроули заерзал взад и вперед, опершись локтем о книжный шкаф, и когда там щелкнуло, сморщил нос и уставился в пространство.

— Подожди минутку. Это та, кто донесла на тебя в 1793 году?

— Она самая.

Кроули махнул рукой вверх и вниз. 

— С помощью...

— Да...

Кроули обвел вокруг головы кольцо. 

— Волосы...

— Да.

— Ох. Я помню ее. — Кроули поморщился и опустил руку. — Она напоминает школьную учительницу, которая слишком любит подмену понятий.

— Она предупредила меня об очередном потоке фривольных чудес. Она говорит, что если я хочу избежать наказания, то должен воздержаться от них хотя бы до конца месяца.

— Как много она знает?

— Она знает о нас.

Кроули понизил голос. 

— Что именно о нас она знает?

— Ну... ты и сам понимаешь.

— ?..

Азирафаэль сделал еще глоток. 

— Нам придется прекратить наши... танцы. И, умоляю, не заставляй меня по-новой перечислять все эвфемизмы

— Подожди, подожди... — Кроули вытянул перед собой ладонь. — По-дож-ди.

Азирафаэль подчинился, и Кроули принялся расхаживать вокруг стола.

— Позволь мне уточнить. Армагеддон...

— Она не считает, что за это стоит наказывать.

— И то, что ты... танцевал горизонтальную мамбу с демоном... — Кроули передернул плечами. — Нгк.

— Совершенно верно. Это, оказывается, тоже нормально.

— Но несколько случайных чудес — и Небеса в критическом положении?

Азирафаэль пожевал губу и кивнул.

— Ты все понял совершенно правильно.

— Нгк... Для тебя это имеет хоть какой-то смысл?

— Ну, нет, но...— Азирафаэль фыркнул. — Послушай, не мог бы ты присесть? У меня от тебя в глазах рябит.

Кроули перестал расхаживать и скользнул в другое кресло. 

— Прекрасно.

Азирафаэль допил последние темно-красные капли из своего бокала и виновато покосился на бутылку рядом. Кроули сжалился и налил ему на два пальца, прочитал этикетку, опрокинул бутылку и сам сделал глоток.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. 

— Что же мне теперь делать?

Кроули поднял брови. 

— Думаю, это зависит от того, что они с тобой сделают.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Кроули наклонился вперед. 

— Допустим, Сабраэль действительно напишет о твоем проступке. Что же произойдет дальше? Что у вас обычно происходит?

— Вот это меня и беспокоит. Я больше ничего не знаю. — Азирафаэль провел большим пальцем взад и вперед вдоль своего стакана. — В прошлый раз это было просто...

— Письмо со строгим выговором, — закончил за него Кроули. — Правильно.

— И отстранение от исполнения моих обязанностей на короткий срок.

— Но сейчас ты занимаешь совсем другое положение, чем тогда.

— А я и не думал...

Кроули скривился. 

— Оказался причастным к событию массового вымирания.

Азирафаэль поморщился в ответ. 

— Вот именно.

— Или пережил казнь.

— Нет.

— Если они не смогут заполучить тебя ни за что другое, они подрежут тебе крылья за это.

Долгое, свинцовое молчание повисло над столом. Плечи Азирафаэля опустились, Кроули налил себе еще одну порцию.

— Ну, если во всем этом и есть какое-то слабое утешение, то, по крайней мере, они не понимают, что за этим кроется. Сабраэль не знает, что наши... подвиги вызывают чудеса. Если бы она знала, что они связаны, мы бы действительно оказались в самой гуще событий.

— Подожди... — Кроули опустил локти на стол. — Она не знает? Ты же сам сказал, что знает.

— Я имел в виду, что она знает о нашем, м-м-м, общении. Не о второй половине.

— Ты уверен?

Азирафаэль нахмурился. 

— Настолько, насколько это возможно.

Лицо Кроули вспыхнуло улыбкой, яркой, словно налобный фонарь. 

— Это все меняет.

— Каким образом?

— Ты что, не понимаешь? Это даст нам время стряхнуть их с твоего хвоста! — Кроули отступил, чтобы поправить себя. — Ну, я имею в виду не «хвост». Это мое. Подол твоей мантии или что-то в этом роде.

Азирафаэль помолчал. 

— Ты действительно думаешь, что мы сможем сбить их со следа?

— Конечно, сможем! — Кроули отставил полупустую бутылку. — Мы остановили Армагеддон, не так ли? Все будет хорошо.

Азирафаэль заерзал.

— Да, — Кроули кивнул чересчур резко. — Ага. Все будет хорошо.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся слишком широко. 

— Совершенно отлично.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


	2. Часть 2

Однажды вечером в 1793 году бальный зал Букингемского дворца сверкал от золотого потолка до красного ковра на полу.

Члены Палаты лордов расхаживали в своих лучших придворных нарядах, в бархатных сюртуках и туфлях с пряжками, поблескивавших в свете свечей. Дамы в атласных бантах, жемчугах и пышных юбках таскали закуски с серебряных блюд и хихикали за веерами. В углу струнный квартет в напудренных париках с конскими хвостиками играл партиту Баха, сидя в чиппендейловских креслах.

И через комнату Азирафаэль подкрался к крошечной очаровательной герцогине и высокому накрахмаленному герцогу.

— Миледи. Неотразимы, как всегда.— Азирафаэль поцеловал руку герцогини, потом полюбовался ее розовым платьем. — Это французская тафта? Где вы ее нашли в такое время?

Герцог ухмыльнулся. 

— Мистер Фелл, неужели мне придется держать вас подальше от моей жены?

— О, — Азирафаэль отпустил ее пальцы. — Боже мой, конечно же нет! Как вы могли подумать?!

— Не обращайте на него внимания. — Герцогиня положила твердую руку на плечо мужа. — У моей портнихи было кое-что под рукой еще до всех этих... неприятностей...

Азирафаэль поморщился. 

— Неприятности. Правильно.

— «Неприятности?» Это варварство! — Герцог фыркнул и выпятил подбородок.— Оспа на лице Европы. Я молю Бога, чтобы она не распространилась дальше.

— М-м-м... — Азирафаэль поднес хрустальный бокал к губам. — Политика на вечеринке. Катастрофа для хорошего настроения.

Герцогиня наклонилась вперед, прежде чем ее муж успел что-то сказать. 

— Что привело вас сюда?

— О! — Азирафаэль оживился. — По правде говоря, я здесь, чтобы повидать вашего старого врага Лорда Рэдклиффа, Графа Сассекса. Я бы хотел. чтобы он изменил свое мнение в преддверии голосования.

Герцог отхлебнул портвейна. 

— С каких это пор вы интересуетесь нашими делами?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. 

— Просто оказываю услугу старому другу.

— Знаете, вы самый странный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. — Герцог изучал огромные манжеты и отделанные кружевом рукава Азирафаэля. — Третесь локтями с лордами здесь и прачками там.

Азирафаэль взболтал вино. 

— Полагаю, Господь не случайно даровал каждому месту и времени свой час и уместность.

Герцогиня снова толкнула его локтем. 

— Я думала, вы собираетесь открыть книжный магазин.

— Так и есть! — Азирафаэль просиял. — Я уже много лет присматриваюсь к одному месту в Сохо.

Герцог приподнял бровь. 

— Вы думаете, это вполне прилично?

— Что? — удивился Азирафаэль. — Быть человеком состоятельным?

Герцог скривил губы. 

— Быть деловым человеком.

— О, я бы не волновался на этот счет. — Азирафаэль сделал приличный глоток из своего бокала и изобразил улыбку. — Возможно, я никогда не продам ни одной книги.

Когда музыка закончилась, Азирафаэль скрылся через боковую дверь и пошел по коридорам к длинной галерее скульптур. Его каблуки стучали по паркету, когда он отважился войти в зал, и он восхищался белыми мраморными лицами и одеждами статуй. Гончая и олень. Херувим. Греческий юноша, лежащий на камне. Падший ангел с крыльями летучей мыши и потрясенным потупленным взглядом. В конце концов он наткнулся на статую Гавриила в древнеримских доспехах и со штандартом с крестообразным наконечником в руке.

Азирафаэль опустился на кушетку без спинки у ближайшей стены, вздохнул и погрузился в тишину своего новообретенного одиночества. Но как только он закрыл глаза и напряжение спало с пальцев ног, он услышал размеренные шаги на верхней площадке винтовой лестницы.

Азирафаэль резко выпрямился и взял себя в руки, потому что Сабраэль уже плыла вниз, держась рукой за золотые перила. Ее платье цвета слоновой кости касалось балюстрады, а белое перо и модель корабля покачивались на взбитых в высокую пену волосах.

— Сабраэль? — Азирафаэль с трудом поднялся на ноги. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Разве так можно приветствовать одного из своих начальников?

— О, миледи, прошу меня простить. — Азирафаэль откашлялся, стукнул каблуками и поклонился. — Вы здесь, чтобы насладиться искусством?

Сабраэль продолжала спускаться вниз, не говоря ни слова.

— Поразительное сходство, не правда ли?— Азирафаэль усмехнулся сквозь зубы и указал на статую Габриэля. — На самом деле немного нервирует.

Сабраэль по-прежнему не отвечала.

— Э-э, верно. — Азирафаэль судорожно искал тему для разговора, любую, что угодно, о чем можно было бы поговорить. — Напомни мне, мы уже встречались здесь, на Земле? Я что-то не могу вспомнить...

— Мы — нет.

— Если позволишь заметить, ты выбрала для этого случая весьма подходящее платье.

— Да, мне нравится эта одежда.

Азирафаэль потеребил рукав. 

— Разве они не веселее наших райских одеяний?

Сабраэль наконец добралась до пола залы. 

— Ты следил за своими чудесами?

Азирафаэль отпустил рукав. 

— За чудесами?

Сабраэль призвала журнал отчетов. 

— Ты меня слышал.

Азирафаэль огляделся по сторонам и сложил руки. 

— Ты о чем?

— Во вторник, 17 сентября, в 12:26, достал кролика из шляпы сэра Таддеуса Вильерса. 21 сентября, 10:03, осужденный Хайрам Уэйтс представил стигматы на своем повешении, от которого он был избавлен. — Сабраэль читала по журналу, шурша юбками по полу. — 24 сентября, 17:58, сэр Чарльз Боклерк споткнулся, прежде чем успел сделать предложение леди Джейн де Вер. Воскресенье, 29 сентября, 11:33, заставил статую Марии в Храмовой Церкви плакать винными слезами.

Азирафаэль побледнел.

— 1 октября, 8:18, дал девушке Фанни Браун корзину, которая каждый день наполняется буханками хлеба. — Сабраэль остановилась перед статуей Гавриила. — Среда 2-го, 12:21, заставил сэра Эдвина Спиннетта наступить в грязь. Пятница 4-го, 13:08, вернул голубя к жизни. Нужно ли мне продолжать?

Азирафаэль ссутулился еще сильнее. 

— Я не понимаю.

— Не скромничай.

Азирафаэль вымученно улыбнулся. 

— Нет, правда, не понимаю.

— Ты понимаешь, что тебе повезло быть одним из посланников Бога?

— Не думал об этом. В конце концов, я никогда не был никем другим.

— Лично я нахожу твой пост на Земле незавидным, но факт остается фактом: ваши чудеса имеют решающее значение для нашего дела, — объяснила Сабраэль с покровительственной жалостью в голосе. — Мы позволили тебе использовать эту силу, пообещав, что ты будешь осторожен с ней. Но теперь ты поступил опрометчиво. Пришло время Небесам вмешаться.

Азирафаэль передернул плечами. 

— Опрометчиво? Я делаю свою работу.

— Нет, — Сабраэль захлопнула журнал. — Ты злоупотребляешь своим положением.

Азирафаэль выглядел ошеломленным.

— Мне жаль, что дошло до наказаний. — Сабраэль вздернула подбородок. — Я ожидала от тебя большего.

— Подожди минутку... — Азирафаэль отшатнулся. — Ты наказываешь людей за мои чудеса?

— Статья 3179. Фривольные Чудеса.

— Это не может быть правдой. — Азирафаэль теребил манжету. — Или... на Небесах произошла смена руководства?

— Нет.

Азирафаэль нахмурился. 

— Это не может быть частью Великого и Непостижимого Плана. Бог таинствен, а не неразумен.

— Я не берусь утверждать, что знаю, что такое Бог.

— Ну, я творю подобные чудеса уже тысячи лет. — Азирафаэль оглянулся через плечо, затем снова хмуро посмотрел на Сабраэль. — Уэйтс был невиновен. Та рыжая девчонка умирала с голоду.

— Какое отношение они имеют к голосованию Рэдклиффа?

— Ник-к... — запинаясь, пробормотал Азирафаэль, — никакого. Но это было правильно.

— Послушай, такие решения принимаю не я. — Сабраэль крепче сжала свой журнал. — Я просто наблюдаю и записываю.

— А кто принимает решения?

— Габр... Гавриил.

Азирафаэль направился к статуе. 

— Все в порядке. Я сам пойду и спрошу его.

Сабраэль загородила ему дорогу пышными юбками. 

— Ничего подобного ты не сделаешь.

— Я не могу изменить свой образ жизни, если не понимаю, в чем именно веду себя неправильно.

— Главное не в том, чтобы понять. Главное — повиноваться.

— В этом нет никакого смысла. — Азирафаэль прижал ее юбки к постаменту. — У нас не может быть правил без логического объяснения.

Сабраэль разгладила нижнюю юбку. 

— Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе...

Азирафаэль решительно шагнул назад. 

— Тогда скажи мне, что было неправильного в моем поведении!

Сабраэль открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но ничего не сказала.

Лицо Азирафаэля вытянулось. 

— Ты ведь тоже не знаешь, правда?

Сабраэль застыла, как каменный Гавриил за ее спиной. Азирафаэль поежился. Внезапная тишина грозила задушить их обоих.

— Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышала, — прошептала Сабраэль. — Только в этот раз.

— Что? — выдохнул Азирафаэль.

— Никто из нас больше не заговорит об этом. — Сабраэль поправила один из своих жемчужных браслетов на запястье. — Ты получишь письмо от Гавриила с указанием испытательного срока.

— Испытательный срок?

— Не задавай больше вопросов, если понимаешь свою выгоду. — Сабраэль махнула журналом в воздухе и повернулась, чтобы уйти. — Если хочешь моего совета, заканчивай свои дела с Рэдклиффом, а потом уходи. Уезжай из Лондона. Найди что-нибудь интересное в другом месте, пока твое время не истечет.

Сабраэль вернулась тем же путем, каким пришла, и поднялась по лестнице, а когда взмыла на Небеса, порыв ветра задул свечи. Азирафаэль стоял в темноте, над ним нависала статуя Гавриила.

— Ну... — Он сделал обиженное лицо и поправил пальто. — Может, и найду.

* * *

В это время Кроули сидел на корточках в углу кабинета в своей квартире среди груды книг. которая могла бы соперничать со стопками в магазине Азирафаэля.

Он листал главу за главой «Девятнадцать Енохианских Ключей». Затем три книги по оккультной философии. Затем «Кодекс Сoemeterium». «Изумрудная Скрижаль», «Книга Тота», «Догма и ритуал Высшей Магии» и «Мастер и Маргарита», над которыми он фыркнул, но отложил. Он даже откопал потрепанную бульварную книжонку макулатурного вида под названием «Поцелуй суккуба», но, пролистав ее от корки до корки, вздохнул и отбросил в сторону.

— Прекрасно. — Кроули обеими руками полез в стопку и вытащил массивный том в кожаном переплете. — Придется делать это по старинке.

Кроули поднялся на ноги, наклонился, поднял книгу, пошатываясь, подошел к столу и с глухим стуком положил ее на стол. Открыл черную обложку, передвинул красную атласную закладку, облизнул кончик пальца и перелистал страницу за страницей. Светящиеся буквы. Непроницаемый латинский текст. Заклинания на языках, которые умерли столетия назад. В конце концов он добрался до демонического компендиума с толстыми черными заголовками и сигиллами на каждой второй странице.

— Амдусиас... — бормотал Кроули. — Нет. Агарес? Валефар? Нет. — Он продолжал переворачивать страницы с ксилогравюрами, изображавшими зверей с крыльями летучей мыши, копытами и коронами. — Шестьдесят легионов демонов... три головы... верхом на крокодиле... Боже мой, в свое время мы вытворяли какие-то совершенно безумные вещи.

В комнате за пределами кабинета одно из его растений задрожало в ответ.

— Представь себе, что ты появился бы сейчас на лошади с драконьими ногами. Таблоиды... о, это было бы ужасно. — Кроули перешел к следующему разделу. — Берит-придурок. Гремори больше не годится. Вассаго? — Он сделал паузу, чтобы прочитать, затем двинулся вперед. — От него не будет никакой помощи.

А потом, когда Кроули уже почти пролистал гравюру с изображением морды леопарда, он остановился, перевернул две страницы назад и внимательно изучил то, что нашел.

— _Ситри, она же Битру, Великий принц, — читал Кроули, — появляющаяся с лицом леопарда и имеющая крылья, как у грифона: когда она принимает человеческий облик, она очень красива, она воспламеняет мужчину любовью к женщине, а также побуждает женщин любить мужчин._

Кроули нахмурился и продолжил чтение.

— _Получив приказ, она охотно раскрывает тайны женщин, смеется над ними и издевается над ними, чтобы сделать их роскошно обнаженными._

— Ха! — Кроули склонился над книгой, и его лицо озарилось ликованием. — Ну конечно! Ситри, милая старушка, ты точно знаешь, что делать. — Он упер руки в бока и потер ладони. — То, что ты сделала с французским парфюмером, было невероятно. Если кто-то и может помочь мне с сексуальной магией, так это ты.

Кроули пристально рассматривал печать, пока она не застряла у него в голове, намертво, проверил ее еще раз, чтобы убедиться, и нырнул в дверной проем. Он встал среди растений, расставив ноги на ширину плеч, вытянул пальцы и пару раз постучал пятками в пол

— Правильно. — Кроули крутил локтями и шеей, пока они не захрустели. 

— Когда чудеса приходят с чужого квартала, ты должен вернуть их обратно.

Кроули оскалил зубы, хлопнул в ладоши, глубоко вдохнул через нос и заговорил задом наперед на языке более древнем, чем все ныне существующие. Его глаза закатились, когда волшебный ветер взъерошил волосы, огни в квартире замерцали, тело содрогнулось...

И ничего не изменилось.

Кроули поднял бровь. 

— Да ладно тебе...

Прошло несколько секунд, комната осталась прежней.

Кроули поднял другую бровь, восстанавливая симметрию. 

— Там было сказано: «В любой день...»

Но никакого светящегося круга не появилось.

— Только не мел, — проворчал Кроули. — Не заставляй меня брать этот чертов мел. У нас что, все еще четырнадцатый век?

Ни одно из растений не ответило ему.

— Дальше будет: «О, я не хочу делать это, пока солнце еще не взошло», или «Приведите сотню сектантов в капюшонах, поставьте в круг и заставьте скандировать». — Кроули прошел в свой кабинет и порылся в ящике стола. — Или «Мы берем девственную кровь только по вторникам во время ливня, или не во время мастер-класса по корпоративной этике, или...» — Он потерял слова, остались только буквы: -— Мнэ... нгк!

Растения наблюдали за ним из оранжереи, их листья были полны любопытства.

— Я должен был догадаться. Я должен был заранее это предвидеть! — Кроули наконец нашел мел, вытащил его, задвинул ящик и вернулся в холл. — Для начала мне потребовалось шесть тысяч лет, чтобы залезть под его одежды, а теперь, когда он в моих руках, они заставляют меня работать.

Растения немного съежились.

— И вообще, почему именно он обладает такой потрясающей силой вожделения? — Кроули опустился на колени. — Даже не ценит ее.

Кроули положил книгу рядом с собой на пол, перевернул страницу, поморщился и еще раз изучил сигил Ситри. Он смотрел на нее мгновение-другое — и, еще раз потерев руки, уселся на корточки, протянул руку и начал рисовать. Полоса из двух тонких окружностей. Третий круг, поменьше, внутри. Буквы S, I, T, R и I внутри внешнего кольца. Три креста с длинным U, соединяющим первый и третий, с прямой линией посередине, как магистраль.

— Если мне это удастся, я совсем распоясаюсь. превращусь в абсолютно ненасытного старого змея. — Кроули добавил по маленькому кружку на каждом конце линии. — Если этот ангел думает, что у меня раньше был здоровый аппетит, значит, его ожидает большой сюрприз. Я сделаю так, что он еще увидит небо в алмазах!

Кроули добавил еще несколько завершающих штрихов к символу, поднялся на ноги, полюбовался секунду и перешел на следующую ступеньку. Он притащил зеркало из кабинета и поставил в угол. Пошарил в кладовке и достал пачку красных свечей. Поставил пять из них в углах пентакля вокруг круга и щелчком пальцев зажег жутким фиолетовым пламенем. И наконец — после паузы, поглаживания подбородка и еще одного щелчка — поверх печати появился нож с выкидным лезвием.

— Владыка Сатана, если ты действительно все еще где-то там, внизу, даруй мне силу зачать в моем разуме дух, находящийся под твоим командованием. — Кроули закрыл глаза и запел раздраженным голосом: — Я умоляю тебя вдохновить принца Ситри явиться передо мной, чтобы я мог достичь своих целей. Об этом я не-так-смиренно прошу во имя Твое.

И снова ничего не произошло.

— In nomine Draco, quo veniat satanas Lucifer?..

Ничего.

Кроули сгорбился и откашлялся, как кот, подавившийся комком шерсти.

— Пожалуйста?

Растения в ужасе зашуршали, когда порыв ветра пронесся по залу, задул свечи, а жалюзи на окнах задребезжали. Пол задрожал. Розетки загудели. Свет мигнул и погас. Статуя борьбы добра и зла громыхнула на своей подставке. Ветер стих, снова зажегся свет, и когда Кроули открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что квартира по-прежнему пуста, а нож с выкидным лезвием на месте.

Кроули опустился на колени и постучал костяшками пальцев по полу. 

— Алло?

Ответа не последовало.

— Есть кто-нибудь дома?

Ничего.

— Ох. — Кроули отпрянул назад и прислонился к стене. — Это... это нехорошо.

* * *

На оживленном углу в Крауч-Энде Азирафаэль отважился зайти в магазин новинок для взрослых.

Он пробирался сквозь лабиринт DVD-дисков и разноцветных бюстгальтеров, робко ступая по пурпурному ковру. Продавщица с розовым Бобом раскачивалась в такт песне в наушниках — песне в другом темпе, чем приглушенная песня в динамиках салона:

— _Уже поздно отказываться от тебя  
Я сделал глоток из моей дьявольской чаши.  
Тихо-тихо он овладевает мной..._

Азирафаэль посмотрел на массажер на подставке, нажал круглую тестовую кнопку, отшатнулся и выключил его. Осматривая пикантные костюмы с безопасного расстояния, он услышал бодрый голос с теми узнаваемыми интонациями, которыми он — раз в год по обещанию, а то и реже — пользовался сам.

— Привет! Добро пожаловать.

Азирафаэль поднял голову, словно кролик, завороженный удавом. 

— Да?

— Чем я могу?.. — Продавщица вынула наушники. — Ух ты.

— Да?

— Надеюсь, вы не против, что я это говорю, но ваш наряд охрененно хорош. — Продавщица вытянула шею и с восхищением посмотрела на жилет Азирафаэля. — Это карманные часы? Вау! И они работают?

— С 1859 года.

— Вау! Никогда бы не подумала. Увлекаетесь стимпанком?

Азирафаэль моргнул. 

— Эм... Я бы так не сказал.

— Правильно. Я просто подумала...

— Гм... — Азирафаэль решил, что со светской беседой пора завязывать. — Мог бы я приобрести... кое-что?

Продавщица окинула взглядом полки. 

— Да, вы пришли по адресу.

— Хорошо.— Азирафаэль постучал кончиками пальцев. — Я спросил друга, куда мне зайти. Мне потребовалось несколько попыток, прежде чем он меня понял. И направил к вам.

— Да? А кто?

Азирафаэль отмахнулся. 

— Не думаю, что Вы ее знаете. Живет в квартире за углом. Носит много разных париков.

— Мадам Трейси?

Продавщица удивленно подняла брови. Азирафаэль последовал ее примеру. 

— Да, именно так ее и зовут.

— О Боже, я обожаю мадам Трейси. Она очень веселая.

Азирафаэль сглотнул. 

— Вы с ней знакомы?

— Да, она постоянно сюда приходит. — Продавщица опустила наушники, и все ее лицо засияло. — Откуда вы ее знаете?

— Мы... путешествовали вместе. Какое-то время.

— Ух ты. Вы двое, должно быть, старые друзья. — Продавщица потеребила наушник. — Если подумать, я давно ее не видела. У нее все в порядке?

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. 

— Да. Она просто решила сделать перерыв.

Продавщица отступила назад. 

— В любом случае, извините. Не хочу отвлекать расспросами.

— Вообще-то, если вы не заняты, не могли бы вы мне помочь?

— Конечно. Что вам нужно?

Азирафаэль пожевал губами и поджал их. 

— Я кое-что ищу.

— Что именно?

— На самом деле я не знаю точно.

— Тогда как же вы собираетесь это найти?

— Я бы хотел кое-что для своего друга.

Продавщица кивнула через стойку. 

— У нас тут есть подарочные карты.

— Видите ли, я... — Азирафаэль сделал короткий вдох, — ну, он мне не друг. Он мой любовник. И у меня дилемма.

— Да?

Азирафаэль взглянул на корсеты. 

— Я надеялся, что у вас здесь найдется что-нибудь подходящее... приятный опыт для него. Но не для меня.

— Почти все, что здесь есть, можно использовать на одном человеке.

— Да, но очень важно, чтобы я не получал удовольствия. Только он.

На лице продавщицы появилась заговорщическая ухмылка. 

— Ох. Понимаю.

— Действительно понимаете?

— Поверьте мне, я знаю, что вы имеете в виду. — Она указала на дверь в дальнем конце магазина. — Видите ту комнату в глубине?

Азирафаэль заглянул ей через плечо. 

— Да.

— Загляните туда. Думаю, там вы найдете то, что ищете. — Продавщица оглядела его с некоторым сомнением и уточнила: — Большая часть тамошних аксессуаров довольно дорогая, но сперва посмотрите. Если вы не можете найти что-то в вашем размере или ценовом диапазоне, вернитесь сюда, и мы поговорим.

Азирафаэль колебался. 

— Размер?

— Да, я знаю одно местечко на Бейтмен-стрит. Они могут подогнать заказ под ваши параметры.

Азирафаэль побледнел. 

— Боже мой. Я сейчас вернусь.

Девушка снова вставила в уши наушники, когда Азирафаэль осторожно пошел к двери, приподнял черную занавеску и на цыпочках вошел. Он ахнул. Перед ним была круглая комната с люстрой, красными стегаными стенами и стеллажами с адскими приспособлениями, словно прямиком из пыточной камеры. Маски. Смирительные рубашки. Удила и уздечки. Полицейские дубинки. Обитое кожей сиденье, похожее на гимнастическую скамью. Ремни безопасности для частей тела, которые он даже не мог идентифицировать, шипастые вертушки и стальные пояса целомудрия с замками до пояса.

Азирафаэль уставился на Х-образную раму рядом с зеркалом. 

— Боже Милостивый!

Продавщица что-то напевала себе под нос, просматривая электронные таблицы магазина.

— Я не видел ни одного из них с 1485 года.

Продавщица открыла папку, все еще не обращая на него внимания.

Азирафаэль в ужасе отпрянул от диковинок и отступал шаг за шагом, пока не протиснулся сквозь занавес. Он несся по проходам между пластиковыми каблуками и формочками для тортов, его глаза были широко раскрыты, как блюдца, когда он поправлял лацканы.

Продавщица снова вытащила наушники и крикнула ему вслед: 

— Сэр?

— Простите, мэм, — выпалил Азирафаэль, — вы, должно быть, меня неправильно поняли!

— Неужели?

Азирафаэль направился прямиком к двери. 

— Вы были очень добры. Я просто думаю, что это была ошибка.

— Смотрите сами, конечно... — Девушка наклонилась вперед. — Я не пытаюсь быть неподобающе навязчивой, но вам действительно не нужно стесняться того, что вы здесь.

Азирафаэль замедлил шаг и остановился. 

— Разве?

— Конечно нет! — Продавщица подперла рукой подбородок. — Все так делают.

— Ну что ж... — Азирафаэль скривился. — Дело в том, что я... новичок в этом.

— И это тоже нормально. У меня первый раз случился, когда мне было уже почти двадцать восемь!

Азирафаэль покраснел. 

— Это мило, но я немного старше.

— Вот что я вам скажу... — Продавщица поиграла своей болтающейся фиолетовой пластиковой серьгой. — Вы любите книги?

Азирафаэль вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Да, я очень их люблю.

— Подойдите к книжной полке и посмотрите, не зацепится ли за что-нибудь глаз. Что-нибудь, что вы можете прочитать вместе со своим другом.

Азирафаэль немного расслабился. 

— Звучит неплохо.

Азирафаэль с пылающими щеками подошел к книжной полке и принялся перебирать скудный запас научной литературы и книг в мягких обложках. «Секреты корневой чакры». «Я была тюремной охранницей». «Изнасилованный Моим Герцогом». «Подружка миллиардера». «Его Дикое Высокогорное Очарование». Наконец он вытащил книгу размером с подставку для напитков в кожаном переплете — «Портативный Руми: жизнь, чувственность и любовь».

Азирафаэль поднес ее к стойке. 

— Спасибо, что вы так терпеливы.

— О, как мило. Классный выбор. — Продавщица посмотрела код на обороте. — Могу я вам еще чем-нибудь помочь?

— Спасибо. Вы были очень милы.

Она наблюдала, как Азирафаэль отсчитывает деньги. 

— Вам нужен пакет?

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, я думаю, что нет.

— Хорошо. — Продавщица протянула ему книгу и чек. — Желаю вам отлично провести этот день.

Азирафаэль одарил ее легкой застенчивой улыбкой. 

— Я так и сделаю.

Азирафаэль вышел на серую, шумную улицу и сунул книгу во внутренний карман пальто. Как только пешеходы прошли мимо, он остановился, обернулся и бросил последний оценивающий взгляд на костюмы в витрине. А потом поднес руку ко рту и послал воздушный поцелуй на вывеску, и ее единственная перегоревшая буква зашипела и засветилась так же ярко, как и остальные.

* * *

Несколько спокойных вечеров спустя Кроули и Азирафаэль отправились ужинать, как только стемнело.

Пассажиры толпились на автобусных остановках и забирались в машины, а водители сигналили и подталкивали друг друга с переполненных полос. Кроули продолжал болтать и заглядывать в витрины магазинов, но Азирафаэль плелся рядом с ним, не говоря ни слова.

— Слушай. — Кроули окинул взглядом черный костюм в витрине портновской мастерской. — Знаешь, что меня интересует?

— Что? — Азирафаэль уставился в пространство. — Как всемогущий Бог может допустить, чтобы в мире была жестокость? Как портится вино? Есть ли у уток уши?

— Подожди, нет! Я это знаю! Я посмотрел! — Кроули замахал руками перед лицом Азирафаэля. — Оказывается, они у них есть. У них маленькие дырочки по бокам головы.

Азирафаэль кивнул. 

— А-а.

— Прямо над ними растут перья, вот почему мы их не видим. Они слышат какие-то частоты, или что-то в этом роде. Я забыл.

— Ну что ж... — Азирафаэль слабо улыбнулся ему. — Это очень древняя и страшная тайна, хорошо, что ты ее раскрыл.

Когда они проходили мимо зоомагазина, питон в витрине с рептилиями оживился, когда прутья его клетки загадочно изогнулись. Он проскользнул в дыру и, извиваясь, спустился по пластиковой полке и выскользнул за дверь, оставив внутри кричащего покупателя.

— Во всяком случае, одной тайной меньше. Правильно. Вот что я собирался тебе сказать. — Кроули обошел змею, чтобы она могла соскользнуть в ливневую канализацию. — Помнишь про чудеса?

Руки Азирафаэля безвольно обвисли за спиной. 

— Как я мог забыть?

— Я хочу об этом поговорить.

— Да, я понял.

— Мы все еще понятия не имеем, откуда они идут, не так ли?

Плечи Азирафаэля поникли. 

— Я знаю не больше тебя.

— Что меня в тебе поражает, так это то, что ты способен выполнять даже свою ангельскую работу неположенным тебе способом. Причем ты отлично знаешь при этом, что так делать тебе нельзя! — Кроули восхищался парой ботинок «Челси» в магазине на углу. — Если бы у кого-то из наших вместо члена была в загашнике чудо-ракета, никто бы не удивился. Все бы сказали: «Супер. Демон похоти. Здесь не на что смотреть».

Азирафаэль нахмурился. 

— «Чудо-ракета»?

— Э-э, неважно. Потом расскажу.

— Ангелы — создания любви.

Кроули поежился. 

— Не говори глупостей. Это было бы слишком просто.

— Большая часть силы ангела зависит от веры. Странно думать, что мы можем сделать что-то, о чем даже не подозреваем. Может быть, порыв... — Азирафаэль оборвал себя: — О, не обращай внимания. Это бесполезно. Мы пытаемся применить логику к чему-то, что...

— Непостижимо. Я знаю.

Дойдя до угла, они остановились возле знака «Парковка запрещена» и пропустили черное такси, прежде чем перейти улицу.

— Небеса... — Кроули скривил губы. — Это тот еще гадючник, не так ли?

— Что?

— А что, если все ангелы умеют так, просто они еще не догадались?

— Я так не думаю.

Кроули вскинул брови. 

— Может быть, Небеса не хотят, чтобы они знали. Скрывают правду.

— И я так же не думаю, что нам могут помочь теории заговора.

— Теория заговора — это химтрейлы. А у нас проблема, которую нужно решить.

Прежде чем Кроули успел закончить, сверху прогремел гром.

Они бежали по тротуару, дождь хлестал их щеки и волосы, и море темных зонтов раздувалось вокруг них, мешая идти. Они бросились под навес ресторана как раз в тот момент, когда разыгралась буря, скользнули на скамейку и немного отдышались.

Кроули осмотрел кусок мокрой газеты на своем ботинке. 

— Чушь собачья.

— Мне очень жаль. На этот раз тебе придется самому его убрать.

Кроули отщелкнул его пальцем. 

— Это было в прогнозе?

— Я не уверен.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Не знаю. — Азирафаэль вытер лицо. — Я буду скучать, если мне придется уехать.

Кроули нахмурился, услышав унылый голос Азирафаэля, повернулся к нему и положил руку на спинку скамьи.

— Эй!

— Что?

— Куда ты дел ангела, который владеет книжным магазином?

— Я?..

— Что случилось? Не говори «ничего». Ты мрачен с тех пор, как я заехал за тобой.

Азирафаэль склонил голову. 

— Мне очень жаль.

— Не извиняйся. Просто выкладывай.

Азирафаэль вздохнул. 

— Полагаю, я должен кое в чем признаться.

Кроули моргал за стеклами очков и ждал продолжения.

— На днях я зашел в... магазин с дурной репутацией. Тот, что рядом с квартирой мадам Трейси. — Азирафаэль сплел и разжал пальцы на коленях. — Я хотел найти способ, чтобы мы продолжали жить так, как мы уже с тобой начали, но без тех проблем, которые вызывают чудеса.

Очки Кроули соскользнули с носа. 

— Ты ходил в магазин секс-товаров?

— Да.

— В одиночку?

— Да.

Кроули поправил очки. 

— Черт побери!

— Я думал, что у них есть какие-то знания или хитроумные приспособления, которые могли бы помочь, но, как ты можешь себе представить, я сильно нервничал и все испортил. — Азирафаэль продолжал напряженным голосом. — Короче говоря, я опозорился, а женщина за прилавком была слишком любезна, чтобы сказать об этом.

Кроули продолжал молча таращиться.

— Я не собирался тебе говорить. — Азирафаэль отвел глаза и повернул пуговицу на манжете. — Я не собирался рассказывать тебе и о Сабраэль. Но ты всегда умел вытягивать из меня разные вещи.

— А почему бы и нет?

— Я... — Азирафаэль запнулся. — Я не знаю. Должно быть, не хотел, чтобы ты волновался. В то время это казалось важным.

— Хорошо, но что же случилось с той женщиной из секс-шопа?

— Она почувствовала, что я смущен, и указала мне на их книжную полку, так что я... — он порылся в кармане пальто и выудил книгу, — принес тебе вот это.

Кроули взял у него книгу, положил лодыжку на колено, открыл крошечную обложку и пролистал тонкие страницы.

— Я полагал, что теперь, когда мы покончили с тем, чтобы быть по разные стороны баррикад, время горьких подарков тоже ушло в прошлое, но... — Азирафаэль сглотнул. — Может быть, это и не святая вода, но я надеюсь, что и оно тоже будет иметь для тебя значение. Кроме того, это всего лишь стихи. Они задержат тебя на минуту, не более.

Кроули перевернул еще одну страницу и прочитал вслух: 

— «В одиночестве...»?

— «...Ибо в одиночестве никто не владеет тобой, кроме меня»,— закончил за него Азирафаэль

— Я... — Кроули запнулся и поморщился. — Я...

Азирафаэль замер.

— Да ладно! — наконец взорвался Кроули. — И что, по твоему, я должен на это ответить?

— А чего ты хочешь?

— Это... я имею в виду... я... — Кроули потеребил книгу, затем прижал ее к сердцу, а его уши стали вишнево-красными. — Почему, ну почему ты такой милый? — Он пнул ангела ногой. — Ладно, можешь не говорить. Я знаю почему.

— Но я не милый. В последнее время — нет. — Азирафаэль резко поднял голову. — Я кое-что от тебя скрываю.

— У нас всегда были вещи, о которых мы не говорили друг другу. Люди всегда так делают.

— Тебя это не беспокоит?

— Конечно, нет. — Кроули откинул полу пиджака. — Кроме того, я... возможно, я пытался вызвать князя Ада и попросить у него силу, равную твоей... чтобы мы нейтрализовали друг друга.

Азирафаэль широко распахнул глаза. 

— Ты что?!

— Да, Ситри. Мой старый друг.

— Я в это не верю! — изумился Азирафаэль. — Это сработало?

— Нет. — Кроули пожал плечами, покачал головой и спрятал книгу в нагрудный карман. — Дело в том, что я хотя бы попытался. Я думал, ну, знаешь, Соглашение и все такое. Мы могли бы продолжать работать друг за друга, и они снова оставили бы тебя в покое.

— О Боже. — Азирафаэль хлопнул себя по груди и облегченно улыбнулся. — Какие же мы с тобой придурки! Оба...

— Послушай, вся эта история с Сабраэль вывернула нас обоих наизнанку. Что тебе нужно, так это передышка. — Кроули указал на него. — А что мне нужно, так это драйв.

Улыбка Азирафаэля растаяла. 

— Ты не сделаешь этого со мной.

— Почему нет?

— Ты не станешь.

Кроули вытащил из воздуха зонтик с ручкой в виде головы попугая. 

— Я уже.

* * *

Мотор «Бентли» ревел, когда он мчался по шоссе мимо потрепанных погодой синих дорожных знаков и бесконечных зарослей деревьев.

Кроули объезжал грузовики доставки и грязные минивэны, и из-под колес летели искры. Азирафаэль вцепился в сиденье и прилип к спинке, упершись ногами в пол, чтобы не шататься из стороны в сторону.

— Куда мы едем?

Кроули посмотрел на спидометр. 

— Узнаешь, когда доберемся.

— Ты ведь не собираешься сдаваться, правда?

— Нет.

— Тогда, может быть, ты хотя бы притормозишь?

— Когда это ты из-за меня пострадал? Хоть раз!

— Твоя машина горит! — воскликнул Азирафаэль. — Ты поджег ее!

— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.

— И все же!

— И я ушел от того грузовика, не так ли? — Кроули потянулся через сиденье и опустил окно Азирафаэля. — Вот, порадуй меня..

Азирафаэль отшатнулся. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Высунь голову.

— Только не в моей бессмертной жизни! — возмутился Азирафаэль.

Кроули тоже опустил стекло со своей стороны. 

— Давай!

— Ты хочешь меня снова развоплотить!

— Поверь мне, я уже делал это!

— Что?! Когда? Когда ты был... — Азирафаэль разинул рот. — О Боже.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что пошел на все эти хлопоты по спасению мира только для того, чтобы продолжать ходить между книжным магазином и «Ритцем»? — Кроули снял руку с руля и указал на ветровое стекло. — Все это где-то там! Все царства мира. Они все еще ждут тебя. Нужно только быть достаточно смелым, чтобы выйти и увидеть их.

В глазах Азирафаэля мелькнуло сомнение.

Кроули искоса улыбнулся ему. 

— Жизнь для того и существует, чтобы жить, ангел.

Поэтому Азирафаэль собрался с духом и вылез наружу.

Он прищурился и вжал голову в плечи, когда ветер хлестнул по глазам, но потом машина набрала скорость, и на его испуганном лице появилась ухмылка. Лацканы его пиджака трепал ветер, галстук-бабочка сбился набок и трепыхался где-то над плечом. Азирафаэль запрокинул голову и разразился диким безудержным смехом.

— Теперь ты понял, что я имею в виду?! — крикнул ему Кроули.

— Да! — отозвался Азирафаэль. — Это все равно что летать!

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Кроули и взялся за руль обеими руками. — Пока еще нет.

Кроули вжал в пол педаль газа, свернул с главной дороги, и они помчались по обсаженной живой изгородью тропинке, ведущей к побережью. Кроули резко дал по тормозам, когда они добрались до огромного зеленого поля, где трава и пятна цветов вьюнка тянулись к скалистому утесу.

Азирафаэль заколебался на секунду, но потом вылез из машины и огляделся. 

— Почему мы остановились?

Кроули тоже выскользнул из машины и захлопнул дверцу. 

— Сейчас увидишь.

Кроули вышел с другой стороны, стиснул зубы и, прищурившись, посмотрел туда, где океан встречался с небом. Он сделал два шага, а с третьим перешел на бег, волоча Азирафаэля по грязи к краю обрыва.

— Кроули? — Азирафаэль посмотрел на него, потом на горизонт, потом снова на него. — Что ты делаешь?

— На что это похоже?

— Ты же не серьезно.

— Как могила.

Азирафаэль фыркнул и попытался не отставать. 

— Ты с ума сошел!

— Давай. Просто позволь этому случиться!

— Позволить случиться чему?! — крикнул Азирафаэль.

Когда они достигли обрыва, Кроули бросился вниз, и Азирафаэль ахнул, когда Кроули дернул его тоже. Кроули отпустил руку Азирафаэля, когда они понеслись к скалам, и вдруг за их спинами распахнулись крылья. Они взмыли вверх и поплыли вдоль скалистой серой береговой линии — над песком, над корягами, над выступами и мхом — над одиноким коттеджем с яликом, пришвартованным у причала, и над чернильными волнами, которые касались гладкого темного берега.

— Видишь? — Кроули оставил в тумане стаю чаек. — Нет ничего, что могло бы сравниться с этим!

Азирафаэль с ликованием упивался встречным ветром. 

— Ты прав. Нет ничего...

Ветер рвался сквозь пальцы, соленый воздух обжигал кожу, и они позволили течению нести их туда, куда ему было угодно. Вскоре оно повело их вглубь острова и обратно над пустым полем, где их крылья нырнули вниз и задели верхушки сорняков.

Кроули заскользил, кувыркнулся и приземлился с подветренной стороны машины. Крылья Азирафаэля смягчили его падение, когда он упал на спину. Они устроились на земле рядом друг с другом, укрытые густыми синими сумерками и длинной мягкой травой.

Азирафаэль приобнял Кроули, положив руку ему на грудь. 

— Я чувствую себя школьником на каникулах.

— Это потому, что ты никогда не выходишь и не делаешь ничего веселого.

— Я думаю, что мы достаточно повеселились, чтобы продержаться следующие несколько сотен лет.

Кроули хихикнул. 

— О чем ты говоришь? Я наверстываю упущенное.

— Я имел в виду предотвращение Армагеддона.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты имел в виду. Я просто... — Кроули оборвал себя и потянулся к крылу Азирафаэля... — Упс...

— Что?

— У тебя выкрученное перо. Стой спокойно. — Кроули ощупью пробежался по рядам, отодвинул в сторону несколько перьев, и они скользнули на место. — Вот теперь в порядке.

Азирафаэль покраснел. 

— Спасибо.

— Знаешь, ты выглядишь таким...

Азирафаэль перекатился на бок. 

— Каким?

— В моей голове, я имею в виду. — Кроули повернулся к нему лицом и сунул руку под ухо. — Именно таким я тебя и помню. Стоящим на стене Восточных врат, всего в перьях, взволнованного тем, что делает что-то не так.

— С тех пор я сделал много чего не так.

— Надеюсь, не сейчас.

— О, мой дорогой... — Азирафаэль погладил Кроули по щеке. — Конечно, нет.

Он подался вперед и прижался к груди Кроули, и тот понял намек и крепко обнял его. Они задержались на мгновение, затем на два, довольные в объятиях друг друга, аи Азирафаэль неожиданно засмеялся.

Кроули посмотрел на него сверху вниз. 

— Что?

— Просто смешно, вот и все.

— Что смешного?

— Да просто забавно, что мир становится немного ярче, когда в нем находится такое создание тьмы, как ты.

Азирафаэль смахнул выбившуюся прядь волос с лица Кроули, но когда тот наклонился ближе, над их головами прогремел гром. Облака закружились, первые маленькие холодные капли упали на их крылья, и Кроули вскочил на ноги и протянул руку.

— Ну же!

Азирафаэль оторвался от перьев и взял Кроули за руку, и их крылья втянулись в иное измерение, когда они помчались к машине. Они забрались внутрь как раз в тот момент, когда дождь залил пальто Азирафаэля, повозились, захлопнули дверцу и с трудом забрались на просторное сиденье.

Буря затопила опустевшее поле, с колесных ободов капало, капли стучали по крыше и сползали шторами с окон. Они смотрели, как поток обрушивается на них в их теплом, безопасном укрытии, их ноги сплетались, а руки Азирафаэля выплетали узоры на груди Кроули.

А потом под стук капель дождя по задним фарам они повернули головы друг к другу, моргнули и неглубоко вздохнули.

Кроули снял очки и бросил их на переднее сиденье. Азирафаэль поднял голову и коснулся носом щеки Кроули. Кроули чмокнул Азирафаэля в висок, потом под ухо. Ресницы Азирафаэля затрепетали, когда он прикусил губу. Кожаное сиденье заскрипело под ними, когда Азирафаэль перенес свой вес и перевернул Кроули на спину, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Глаза Кроули метались туда-сюда, пока он оценивал свое положение. 

— Что?..

— Ш-ш-ш, — Азирафаэль ответил ему озорной улыбкой. — Пусть на этот раз восторжествует добро.

Азирафаэль отодвинул галстук Кроули в сторону, не развязывая, провел ладонью по его животу и расстегнул змеиный пояс. Кроули вздохнул, сбросил с плеч пальто Азирафаэля, вынул ноги из ботинок и опустил их на пол.

* * *

В бурном центре Лондона, в доме номер 10 по Даунинг-стрит, помощник в аккуратном черном костюме закрыла офис на ночь.

Она обошла комнату за комнатой с деревянными панелями и шторами цвета слоновой кости, проверяя стулья и ширмы и выключая лампы. Пододвинула стул на колесиках и поправила степлер на столе. Заглянула в комнату для совещаний и никого там не обнаружила. Щелкнула последним выключателем в коридоре с вешалкой, взяла зонтик и дождевик и осторожно закрыла дверь.

И с легким бумажным шепотом, которого никто в здании не слышал, в почтовый ящик премьер-министра вплыл перламутровый конверт.

* * *

На следующее утро, когда Англия включила свои телефоны и телевизоры, все ахнули, закричали, хлопнули себя по лбу и уронили зубные щетки в раковину.

_Ну что ж, после многих лет петиций, междоусобиц и хаоса все действительно наконец-то закончилось. Премьер-министр призвал прекратить все дальнейшие переговоры по Brexit, положив конец острому конфликту, который начался два года назад._

На многолюдной торговой улице пара помощниц по хозяйству с колясками смотрела на телевизоры в витрине магазина электроники. Университетская лекция замерла, когда студенты склонились над экранами своих ноутбуков, а профессор сдался и тоже проверил новости на своем планшете.

_Решение было принято после того, как вчера вечером в личный почтовый ящик премьер-министра было доставлено таинственное анонимное письмо. До сих пор не было официального заявления о его содержании, но источники на Даунинг-стрит сообщают о состоянии шока и замешательства. Его содержание, похоже, особенно потрясло премьер-министра, который, по словам его помощников, пережил прозрение почти религиозного масштаба._

В Гайд-парке посетители отложили свои путеводители, фотоаппараты, весла и спасательные жилеты, чтобы прокрутить каналы в социальных сетях. Двое бегунов врезались друг в друга у мемориального фонтана, они были слишком поглощены новостями, чтобы смотреть на дорогу впереди.

_С этой пятницы Департамент по выходу из Европейского союза будет распущен, и Великобритания останется его членом в обозримом будущем. Что касается предполагаемого референдума о независимости Шотландии, то рабочая группа все еще совещается, а глава Шотландской национальной партии не дает комментариев._

Когда бегуны поднялись, Азирафаэль спустился по извилистой тропинке и остановился у края озера, чтобы рассыпать зеленый горошек для уток. Он полез в карман за добавкой, но увидел огромного жемчужно-белого лебедя, который смотрел прямо на него из-за причала.

Азирафаэль проглотил комок в горле. 

— О Боже.

И действительно, он услышал неземной ветер и шелест перьев за спиной.

Белые одежды Сабраэль развевались, когда она шла ему навстречу. 

— Азирафаэль.

— Я могу объяснить...

Светло-голубые глаза Сабраэль светились слишком ярко. 

— Азирафаэль!

Азирафаэль ударился спиной о забор. 

— Да, это мое имя.

Сабраэль нависла над ним.

— Я разочарована в тебе.

Азирафаэль смутился. 

— Они попали в ужасную переделку.

— Да, и они должны были сами выбраться из этого!

— Знаешь, мне очень жаль, но что касается чудотворства, я не думаю, что устранение политического кризиса считается «легкомысленным». — Азирафаэль оторвался от забора и выпрямился. — Это именно то, зачем меня сюда послали.

— Мы отправили тебя на Землю охранять Эдем.

— И сразиться с силами тьмы! И это правильно. — Азирафаэль набрался храбрости и сердито посмотрел на нее. — Теперь, когда Армагеддон не состоялся, другая сторона будет вести себя хуже, чем когда-либо. Тебе понадобятся ангелы вроде меня, чтобы выиграть время.

— Если бы Армагеддон прошел так, как планировалось, нас бы здесь не было. — Сабраэль сделала эффектную паузу. — Не так ли?

Азирафаэль стиснул зубы. 

— Но ведь этого не случилось, верно?

Они обменялись ядовитыми взглядами и подождали, кто не выдержит первым, — и, наконец, Сабраэль моргнула и отошла в сторону.

— Слушай. У меня нет времени спорить с тобой о гипотезах. У тебя большие неприятности.

— За самое ничтожное, что может сделать ангел! — Азирафаэль махнул рукой в сторону лебедя, греющегося в озере. — Ради Бога, ты ругаешь меня за то, что я слишком хорошо справляюсь со своей работой. Если за всем этим и стоит какая-то иная причина, то я ее не вижу.

Сабраэль скрестила руки на груди. 

— Я же говорила тебе в 1793 году...

Азирафаэль поджал губы. 

— Ты сказала мне, что мы больше никогда не будем говорить об этом.

— Почему тебе всегда нужны ответы?

— А почему бы и нет?

— Прекрасно. — Сабраэль подошла достаточно близко, чтобы ее лица не было видно другим прохожим. — Я дам тебе один ответ.

Азирафаэль наклонил к ней ухо.

— Я скажу это тебе только один раз. По Великому Плану не было единого мнения.

Азирафаэль поднял голову. 

— О. Понятно.

— Я знала, что есть архангелы, которые сомневаются в наступлении Конца Времен. Было ли это все еще необходимо. И не слишком ли экстремальны наши методы. — Сабраэль заговорила отрывистым, необычно нервным голосом. — Они помнили, что Великий Потоп не уничтожил зло. Они боялись, что Армагеддон тоже не уничтожит. Но они знали, что лучше ничего не говорить.

Азирафаэль слушал.

— К счастью, в наши дни требуется нечто более вопиющее, чтобы Пасть. Управленческая ситуация... скажем так, деликатная. — Сабраэль огляделась по сторонам, словно ожидая, что кто-то подслушивает их. — Падший архангел стал бы чудовищно могущественным демоном, а ангелов, способных занять его место, очень мало.

— Это запретное знание.

— Да. — Сабраэль смяла лацкан его пальто и заглянула через плечо. — Ты уже превышал свои полномочия. Я знаю, что ты справишься.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

— Дело в том, что Небеса оказались в идеологической изоляции. Все находятся под пристальным вниманием.

— Даже ты, — пробормотал Азирафаэль.

— Если меня сочтут слишком снисходительной к тому, кто все это затеял, меня сочтут подрывным элементом. Кары небесные падут и на мою голову.

— Ну, я виноват только наполовину....

— Я рассказала тебе то, что угрожает нам обоим. Мне нужно, чтобы ты выполнил свою часть сделки и вел себя прилично.

Азирафаэль поморщился. 

— Нет.

Сабраэль удивленно нахмурилась.

— Нет, я... я... это... — Азирафаэль запнулся. — Это абсурд.

Сабраэль молчала, как будто она-почти-хотела услышать его.

— Я не могу сидеть сложа руки и ставить под угрозу свою священную миссию на Земле, только потому что на Небесах есть сомнения. — Азирафаэль сжал кулаки. — Кто-то должен помнить, какова была наша первоначальная цель. Чтобы сделать мир лучше, а не выворачивать себя наизнанку.

— Мы уже это сделали.

— Да, да, я знаю! У нас уже была гражданская война. — Азирафаэль закусил нижнюю губу. -— И посмотри, что из этого вышло.

Сабраэль не ответила.

— Я есть то, что я есть, и то, что я есть, — это агент добра. И если ты считаешь, что должна наказать меня за это, пусть будет так.

Лебедь в озере вздрогнул, и на лице Сабраэль появилось что-то похожее на страх, прежде чем на свое место снова вернулось холодное выражение.

— Все в порядке. — Она медленно отодвинулась. — Только не говори, что тебя не предупреждали.

Азирафаэль нахмурился и шагнул за ней. 

— О чем?

— Продолжай творить свои чудеса. — Сабраэль отступила вниз по тропинке. — Но я не могу защитить тебя от того, что хочет сделать с тобой Гавриил.

— Подожди, — Азирафаэль продолжал следовать за ней. — Гавриил? О чем ты говоришь?

— Мне очень жаль. — Сабраэль резко обернулась. — Я здесь слишком долго.

Сабраэль исчезла во вспышке ослепительного желтого света, и еще один бегун пробежал мимо, даже не моргнув. Лебедь взъерошил перья, огрызнулся на утку и улетел, а Азирафаэль смотрел в воду, и его желудок сжимался от ужаса.

* * *

В то же утро Кроули расхаживал взад и вперед по своей оранжерее в джинсах и рубашке с короткими рукавами, держа в руке баллончик с распылителем.

Он равномерно оросил мельчайшими каплями листья высокого воскового растения у окна, а затем сделал еще один выстрел в соседнее. Из находившейся в гостиной стереосистемы гремела песня, и Кроули раскачивался в такт и слегка подпевал:

— _Яви свое грязное ангельское лицо-о-о  
Между моих ног и подними кружева-а-а..._

Кроули подозрительно осмотрел в фикус в углу, буквально обнюхивая каждый листик, но не нашел никаких пятен и вынужден был даже слегка поиграть бровями в качестве одобрения. Его волосы развевались, когда он качал головой в такт каждому припеву:

— _Вокруг все кружится и кружится..._

Но когда он опрыскал следующие два листа и запел вслух свою любимую строчку: « _Я хочу убежать с тобой!_ » — в его кабинете зазвонил телефон.

Кроули опустил пульверизатор, вздернул подбородок, застонал и выключил стереосистему досадливым щелчком пальцев свободной руки. Он потащился в кабинет, подождал, пока включится автоответчик, и после обычного сообщения услышал гнусавый голос молодого человека.

— Привет. Это послание для мистера Энтони Дж...

Кроули протянул руку и снял трубку. 

— Откуда?

— Здравствуйте, Мистер Кроули. Как избиратель Нижнего Тэдфилда, считаете ли вы, что ваши права собственности...

Кроули оборвал его: 

— Я спросил: «Откуда?» Ты не понял вопроса?

— Э-э, что?

— Откуда, черт возьми, у тебя этот номер?

Молодой человек на том конце провода несколько смешался:

— Я... Простите, сэр. Мы обязательно удалим вас из нашего списка, раз вы так...

Кроули повесил трубку, даже не попрощавшись, и проворчал что-то непонятное даже ему самому. Он шагнул в сторону дверного проема...

И тут его осенило.

— Подожди минутку, — пробормотал он и поставил пульверизатор на стол.

Кроули бросился в свою кладовку и вынырнул оттуда со старым телефонным справочником, положил его поперек стола и раскрыл в самом конце. На последней чистой странице он нашел несколько цифр, а под ними — Ситри: добавочный номер 57835.

Кроули поднял трубку, снова поднес ее к уху и набрал невероятно длинную строку на клавиатуре: 8-9-7-9-3-2-3-8-4-6. 2-6-4-3-3-8-3-2-7-9. Он сделал паузу, проверил книгу и ввел: 5-0-2-8-8-4-1-9-7-1 — закончив добавочным номером Ситри5-7-8-3-5.

Кроули ждал. И снова ждал. И барабанил пальцами по столу. В трубке что-то затрещало и захрипело, и наконец раздался голос: Кроули смотрел сквозь щели в жалюзи широко раскрытыми затравленными глазами, его рука, сжимающая трубку, обмякла, а кровь застыла в жилах.

— _К сожалению, номер, по которому вы позвонили, больше не обслуживается. К сожалению, номер, по которому вы позвонили, больше не обслуживается. К сожалению, номер, по которому вы позвонили, больше не обслуживается. К сожалению, номер..._

Кроули швырнул трубку, и та ударилась о столешницу с жестким щелчком пластика о камень.

* * *

— Ты хочешь сказать, что все это было твоих рук дело? — спросил Кроули Азирафаэля, когда они вдвоем прогуливались с мороженым по Беркли-сквер.

— Сабраэль, кажется, тоже так думает.

— Ух ты... — Кроули облизнул кончик шоколадного рожка. — Я знаю парня, который готовил референдум. Он будет в ярости.

Азирафаэль открыл стаканчик с ванильным мороженым. 

— Один из ваших, я полагаю?

— Ну конечно. Просто хотел посмотреть, что будет. Это ну как, например, смешать аммиак и отбеливатель.

В конце концов они добрались до своей обычной скамейки, пустой — как всегда — словно город специально приберегал ее для них.

— Послушай, я как раз собирался тебя спросить...

Азирафаэль сел. 

— Так спрашивай.

— Ты думал о том, что будешь делать теперь, когда мир спасен и все такое?

— А ты?

— Не совсем. — Кроули опустился на скамью. — Просто интересно, где ты будешь болтаться в течение следующего столетия или около того.

— Я так полюбил этот маленький магазинчик, что не хотел бы его бросать. Особенно теперь, когда у него есть преимущество несгораемости. — Азирафаэль расковырял ложкой корочку из белого шоколада. — Сегодня утром я заметил, что в одной из моих Библий бытие 4 и 8 перепутаны местами. Сначала я волновался, но, думаю, что это может сделать книгу еще более ценной.

— А почему тебя это волнует? Конечно, я могу и ошибаться. но мне кажется, что ты вряд ли когда-нибудь кому-нибудь ее продашь.

— Да, но я счастлив, и это единственное, что имеет значение. — Азирафаэль слегка насупился, но быстро вернулся к своему обычному настроению и сияющей улыбке. — Полагаю, ты останешься в Мейфэре?

— Ага. Как ни крути, но это мой дом. — Кроули пожал плечами. — Просторно. Хороший свет для растений. В нескольких минутах ходьбы от тебя.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то подумал бы, что ты хочешь продолжать встречаться со мной.

— Ну, мне кажется, что ты не из тех, кто любит секс по телефону.

— Боже мой. — Азирафаэль с дерзкой улыбкой выудил из мороженого малину. — А. З. Фелл и его джентльмен-посетитель. Что подумают соседи?

— Соседи видят мой «Бентли» перед твоим домом уже девяносто лет.

— Да, но раньше ты никогда не... хм... _звонил_.

Кроули напрягся. 

— Это опять один из твоих намеков?

— Кроули, если бы ты хоть немного разбирался в языке, то знал бы, что иногда словесная эквилибристика имеет свои достоинства. — Азирафаэль размешал кусочки шоколада в мороженом. — Это как стриптиз. Скрытый подтекст за еще не снятой перчаткой. Если выложить все сразу, не останется ничего дразнящего.

— Когда о таких вещах говоришь ты, это... тревожит.

— Я жил здесь в шестидесятых. Я был девственником, а не слепым.

— Наблюдая за непристойными удовольствиями мира и ничего не предпринимая для их прекращения? Может быть, потакая? Похоже, кто-то был плохим ангелом. — Кроули впился зубами в мороженое. — Если бы мы не были на людях, я бы тебя отшлепал.

— _Кроули._

Кроули куснул еще раз, уже куда более сердито.

— Если бы мы не были на людях, — пробормотал Азирафаэль с милой улыбкой, — я бы за это поставил тебя на колени и как следует трахнул.

Азирафаэль выкопал еще одну малину и вдруг заметил слишком яркую белую вспышку на соседнем тротуаре. И опустил ложку.

— Кроули? Не реагируй так остро.

Кроули вздернул подбородок и поднял бровь. 

— А почему бы и нет?

— За нами следят.

Глаза Кроули метнулись за стеклами очков. 

— Ты серьезно? Кто?

— А ты как думаешь?

Голос Азирафаэля был напряжен и отрывист.

За железными перилами на другой стороне парка стояли три ангела. Они торчали в находящейся в перманентном движении толпе, как игрушечные солдатики в море костюмов и рюкзаков, сверкая белыми шлемами, бриджами, гетрами и сапогами.

Кроули хмыкнул.

— Да, вижу, это даже... забавно. Но зачем им это?

— Не знаю. — Азирафаэль встал. — И не собираюсь выяснять.

Азирафаэль сделал знак Кроули, чтобы тот поднялся вслед за ним со скамейки, и они вышли из парка медленным, неторопливым шагом. Они расправились с мороженым, когда дошли до угла улицы, и Азирафаэль проверил ангелов, когда выбрасывал свою коробку. И действительно, все трое двинулись вслед за ними по тротуару — соблюдая осторожную дистанцию, но тем не менее продвигаясь вперед.

— Они все еще следят за нами? — пробормотал Кроули.

— Да. Продолжаем идти.

Тут светофор загорелся зеленым, и они неторопливо перешли улицу.

В конце следующего квартала народу было уже достаточно много, чтобы попытаться слиться с толпой. Азирафаэль вытащил газету из ближайшего почтового ящика, пролистал несколько страниц и развернул ее перед лицом, словно зачитавшись, но Кроули ее отобрал, свернул и положил обратно.

Азирафаэль выглядел потрясенным. 

— Зачем ты это сделал?

— Ты себя выдашь.

— Я пытаюсь слиться с толпой.

— Их больше никто не читает! Только шпионы и те, кто пытается спрятаться.

Кроули быстро пошел вперед. Азирафаэль рванул за ним как обезумевший голубь и догнал, но тут Кроули внезапно свернул направо мимо Гросвенор-сквер. Он вел Азирафаэля вперед, положив руку ему на поясницу, сквозь толпы измученных пешеходов, шагавших квартал за кварталом. Они миновали рестораны, собор, но куда бы они ни шли, Ангелы следовали за ними с непреклонностью роботов странными шагами, размеренными и одинаковыми.

Кроули скривил губы. 

— Им не хватает инициативности, не так ли?

Азирафаэль потянул его за воротник. 

— Надо придумать что-нибудь другое.

— Что, например?

— Я не знаю.

— Ну так придумай! Ты же здесь самый умный.

Азирафаэль поколебался, потом взял Кроули за руку:

— Сюда!

С этими словами они перешли вброд шумное движение на Оксфорд-стрит, поспешили к Селфриджу и проскользнули через вращающиеся двери.

Они срезали извилистый путь через яркие, стерильно белые холлы, мимо стеллажей с солнцезащитными очками, шляпами, косметикой и дизайнерскими сумками, потом обогнули колонну и миновали коктейль-бар, за которым их ждал высокий перекрестный эскалатор. Кроули вскочил на него и потянул Азирафаэля за рукав, и они шаг за шагом взобрались на него, расталкивая других покупателей.

Продавец поднял бутылку. 

— Образец лосьона после бритья для вас, господа?

— Нет, спасибо, — отозвался Кроули и потащил Азирафаэля за собой.

Когда ангелы сели на эскалатор и медленно поднялись наверх, Кроули затащил Азирафаэля в мужскую одежду. Их ботинки скрипели по шевронному полу, когда они пробирались через стеллажи с рубашками, и их отражения бежали за ними по зеркальной стене. И как только глаза ангелов появились на вершине склона, Кроули втащил Азирафаэля в примерочную и закрыл дверь.

— Есть еще идеи?

Азирафаэль взглянул на груду запасных вешалок. 

— Одна.

— Разве они не чувствуют нашу энергию или что-то в этом роде?

— Может быть. Но попробовать стоит.

Кроули влез в слишком тесный черный кожаный пиджак, без рубашки, с мазками подводки для глаз и перетянутый кучей ремней с позвякивающими подвесками и украшениями. Азирафаэль облачился в серый костюм с тремя пуговицами, узкий галстук-бабочку и каштановый парик, уложенный по моде середины прошлого века. Они осваивались в новых рукавах, шевелили ногами в новых туфлях, наклонялись и разглядывали себя в зеркале во весь рост.

— Ох, — Кроули поморщился, увидев волосы Азирафаэля. — На тебе не очень хорошо смотрится.

Азирафаэль погладил себя по голове. 

— А что с ними не так?

— Я бы никогда к таким не привык.

Азирафаэль тяжело вздохнул и вернул назад свои светлые волосы и сюртук. 

— О, прекрасно.

Кроули тоже чудом вернулся в нормальное состояние. 

— Давай просто уйдем!

Они выскользнули из раздевалки, быстро прошли по проходам, спустились по тому же эскалатору и вышли через боковую дверь. Кроули потянул Азирафаэля влево под навес ресторана, но ангелы все еще преследовали их, прижимая к бокам кулаки в белых перчатках.

— Это смешно, — выплюнул Кроули. — Мы так никогда от них не уйдем!

Азирафаэль вытер лоб тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Это их работа!

Кроули зарычал и помчался вниз по узкой боковой улочке, а Азирафаэль в панике пустился рысью, чтобы не отстать от него. Ангелы слегка приотстали, а после еще одного резкого поворота и вообще исчезли из поля зрения Кроули и Азирафаэля.

— Ладно, — прошипел Кроули, — Они нас не видят! Прячься!

— Куда?!

Кроули метнулся направо. Азирафаэль налево... и они тут же врезались друг в друга. Азирафаэль заметил поблизости красное пятно и воспользовался своим шансом. Он открыл дверь телефонной будки на углу, втолкнул Кроули внутрь, нырнул сам и захлопнул ее.

Приглушенный шум потока машин и автобусов остался снаружи, и Кроули с Азирафаэлем пытались с относительным комфортом вписаться в узкое пространство. Они старались не наступать друг другу на ноги, но живот Кроули прижался к пуговицам на жилете Азирафаэля.

— Кроули?

— Что?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неловко, но...— Азирафаэль еще раз понюхал лацкан его пиджака. — У тебя новый одеколон?

— Что? Нет. Это «Фаренгейт».

— Ох.

— Предпочитаю его с 89-го.

— Неужели? Я не улавливал раньше этой ужасной бензиновой верхней ноты.

Кроули почти вжался в стену, стремясь по максимуму отстраниться. 

— Слушай, а сейчас действительно самое время?

И как раз в этот момент на улице снова появились ангелы.

Кроули схватился за телефонный шнур, словно утопающий за соломинку:

— Хочешь?..

— Кроули...

— Они прямо у тебя за спиной.

Азирафаэль загородил дверь, еще сильнее прижавшись к Кроули. 

— Если ты будешь сидеть тихо, они нас не заметят.

Кроули, которого уже потряхивало, попытался вырваться, но прежде чем он смог выдавить из себя хоть что-то, Азирафаэль схватил его за щеки и поцеловал.

Глаза Кроули распахнулись, очки соскользнули с носа, а лица теперь были близко-близко, прячась друг в друге от внешнего мира. Там, снаружи, мимо шли пешеходы, ехали велосипедисты и двухэтажный автобус, другие машины и люди, и ангелы... тоже мимо. Словно по волшебству, ангелы проигнорировали телефонную будку и разделились, продолжая тщетные поиски на соседних улицах. Азирафаэль краем глаза косился в окно и отпустил Кроули только тогда, когда окончательно убедился в их уходе. После чего пошевелил плечами и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Кроули сердито смотрел на него, тяжело дыша.

— Ну и зачем это было, ангел?

— Они могли нас увидеть. И это первое, что пришло мне в голову.

— Что?

— Маленькое непроизвольное ангельское чудо. — Азирафаэль выглядел олицетворением невинности. — Я ведь существо любви. Ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— С меня хватит! — Кроули выскочил из будки, словно ошпаренный. — Где ближайшая станция метро?

— Бонд-стрит.

— Мы должны выбраться отсюда. — Кроули рванулся к углу. — Быстро!

Азирафаэль вылез следом за ним, и они вдвоем помчались прочь так быстро, как только могли унести их ноги.

* * *

Добравшись до высокого навеса в начале станции, они поспешили вниз по лестнице на переполненную платформу.

— Ага. — Кроули взглянул на часы. — Должно быть, мы вошли как раз в тот момент, когда ушел последний поезд.

— Ты можешь ускорить прибытие следующего?

— Ты серьезно? Такое чудо будет указывать на нас, как неоновая вывеска.

Как только они нашли безопасное место в море плеч и голов, на верху лестницы с противоположной стороны платформы появились ангелы и зашагали вниз привычной размеренной поступью. Их немигающие, льдисто-голубые глаза посмотрели налево, потом направо, и Кроули наклонил голову и прижался к Азирафаэлю плотнее.

— Не оглядывайся. Сюда. Быстро.

Азирафаэль побледнел, но подыграл ему, и Кроули повел его за угол, через служебную дверь. Они вошли в маленькую полутемную комнату со стеллажами с инструментами и светоотражающими жилетами и обошли резиновые сапоги, ведра и швабры на полу.

— Нам сюда нельзя! — Азирафаэль осторожно переступал по свернутому шлангу. 

— Им тоже, и им все равно. — Кроули открыл дверь в другом конце комнаты. 

Они прокрались через узкий проход с мерцающим светом аварийной лампочки и оказались в огромной круглой бездне пустого железнодорожного туннеля. Они пробирались вдоль рельсов, прижимаясь спинами к стенам, и их шаги эхом отдавались вокруг, заставляя волосы на затылке вставать дыбом.

— Кроули? — Азирафаэль сглотнул. — У меня плохое чувство насчет этого места.

— Все в порядке. Я уже делал это раньше.

— Нет, _плохое чувство_ в другом смысле. Такое ощущение, что мы ближе к Аду.

— Так и есть. Мы под землей.

— Я...

Кроули махнул ему рукой. 

— Слушай, просто продолжай идти.

Но когда вдалеке что-то громыхнуло, их желудки скрутило. Глаза Азирафаэля распахнулись. 

— О Боже.

Кроули положил руку ему на грудь. 

— Не двигайся!

— Мы не можем...

Кроули прижал Азирафаэля к стене. 

— Просто не шевелись!

Они прижались к кирпичам, зажмурили глаза и затаили дыхание, а поезд с оглушительным визгливым ревом рванулся по рельсам. Они скривились и стиснули зубы, когда ветер почти ураганной силы хлестнул их по волосам и одежде — и затем исчез в туннеле так же быстро, как и появился.

Кроули взглянул на Азирафаэля. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Почти.

Кроули ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. 

— Хорошо. Пойдем отсюда.

Отряхнувшись, они пошли еще быстрее и, дойдя до развилки, рискнули продолжить путь по той же тропинке. Они огибали предохранители, служебные лестницы и упавшую плитку, и время от времени от проносившихся близко составов стены стонали, и по спине у Азирафаэля пробегали мурашки.

А потом, дойдя до конца ряда звенящих труб, через отверстие в стене они услышали голоса, эхом отдававшиеся под сводами туннеля.

_— Он здесь, внизу?_

_— Думаю, да, но я потерял его след._

_— А если они сели на поезд? Сейчас они могут быть где угодно._

Кроули выглянул из-за угла, Азирафаэль последовал его примеру, и они увидели ангелов, стоящих в нише с люком.

— _Разберись_ , — холодно сказал тот, кто, по всей видимости, был главным. — _Мы не можем вернуться без доклада о результатах. Нам просто нужно увидеть, как он совершит чудо. Тогда мы сможем вернуться наверх._

Азирафаэль бросил на Кроули взгляд, говоривший: « _Они серьезно?!_ »

Кроули пожал плечами в ответ: « _О да, похоже, они такие_ ».

Ангелы щелкнули каблуками и исчезли в облаке света. Кроули кивнул Азирафаэлю. Тот кивнул в ответ. Они на цыпочках прошли мимо двери и пересекли следующую развилку пути — и вскоре снова увидели ангелов в коридоре технического обслуживания.

— _Это смешно_ , — протестовал один из них, скрестив руки на груди. — _Почему мы должны за ним следить? Он не сделал ничего настолько плохого._

Другой повернулся и прошептал ему: 

— Я тоже не уверен, что мы должны...

— Нам никогда раньше не поручали фиксировать доброе чудо.

Кроули прокрался вперед и укрылся за ближайшей стеной, а Азирафаэль присоединился к нему, наклонившись так, чтобы они оба могли видеть.

Первый ангел указал на туннель. 

— Он ведь тот самый, который остановил Армагеддон. Может быть, поэтому...

— Я знаю. И все еще думаю, что это слишком.

— Прекратить разговоры, — вмешался лидер. — Не наше дело — задавать вопросы.

Первый развернул руки и упер их в бока. 

— А почему бы и нет?

Азирафаэль замер, и Кроули одними губами произнес:

— О, нет...

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, какой на самом деле была бы последняя битва? Не думал о том, что нас, возможно, спасли? — Первый ангел понизил голос. — Я никогда не сражался с демоном. Даже не уверен, что знаю, как это делать. Я имею в виду, как бы это произошло? Мы бы просто бросились на них? Да мы бы ни за что не выжили!

Остальные поежились, даже лидер.

— Мы все трое наверняка погибли бы, — продолжал первый ангел. — Мы были бы пушечным мясом!

Кроули впился ногтями в руку Азирафаэля и прошептал:

— Не надо...

— «Не наше дело задавать вопросы», так нам все время говорят, да?, — Первый ангел оскалился и решительно фыркнул. — Ну уж нет! Как только мы выберемся отсюда, я спрошу...

И вдруг замолчал.

У Азирафаэля отвисла челюсть. Краска отхлынула от лица Кроули. Первый ангел пошевелил пальцами, откашлялся и ощупал грудь. Двое других содрогнулись, когда он захрипел — и посмотрел на свои ладони — и его глаза заметались туда-сюда — и он расстегнул воротник...

— Что происходит?

Пол туннеля задрожал. С потолка посыпалась пыль.

— Нет, нет. Нет. Нет, — коротко, отчаянно и горячо шептал Кроули, уткнувшись в плечо Азирафаэля.

А затем с громоподобной силой, ударившей по туннелю, как бомба, ангел рухнул на землю, и его крылья развернулись за спиной. Он скорчился на боку и издал леденящий кровь вопль, а остальные поползли к стенам, зажимая рты руками. Его крылья вспыхнули пламенем. Его перья сморщились и почернели. Туннель наполнился запахом серы, пепла и горящих волос. Струйки дыма просачивались из бывшего ангела, когда его кожа горела под одеждой, и чем больше он размахивал руками, зовя остальных на помощь, тем дальше они отступали.

— Помогите! — Он вцепился в бетонное покрытие пола. — Помогите!

Земля треснула и раскололась на части, потекла, словно расплавленная лава, а потом втянула его внутрь и поглотила.

Азирафаэль вцепился в стену, слишком напуганный, чтобы двигаться. Кроули отвернулся и печально вздохнул. Бетон заглушил последний крик ангела, застыв над его рукой, и не осталось ничего, кроме разбрызганного черного как смоль ожога на его месте.

Второй Ангел запнулся, его колени подогнулись. 

— Я... Я...

Лидер схватился за шлем. 

— Прервать миссию. Мы должны выбраться отсюда!

Они оба взметнулись вверх в раскаленной добела вспышке света, и еще один поезд промчался мимо, пройдясь волной ветра по спине Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль зашаркал по рельсам и уставился на пустое место, его рот все еще был раскрыт в немом вопле ужаса, а щеки были белыми, как мел.

Кроули поплелся за ним, засунув руки в карманы, склонил голову и бесстрастным голосом нарушил каменное молчание.

— Ты раньше никогда... не видел Падения, да, ангел?

Азирафаэль не ответил.

— Конечно, нет. 

Грудь Азирафаэля вздымалась, дышал он прерывисто и неглубоко.

— Как я и говорил... — Кроули опустился на ближайший выступ. — Ты бы знал.

Азирафаэль обернулся через плечо и оглядел Кроули с головы до ног, от носков сапог из змеиной кожи до кончиков каштановых волос. Его губы и брови дрожали, руки безвольно повисли по бокам, а глаза наполнились горем, когда он наконец понял.

* * *

В маленьком кафе, где-то рядом с ближайшей платформой, Кроули и Азирафаэль сгрудились в углу красного кожаного дивана. В другом конце комнаты двое водителей грузовиков ковырялись в колбасе и картошке, а старик листал газету и резал вилкой пирог. Официантка принесла простую белую чашку ромашкового чая, но Азирафаэль колебался и смотрел на нее, с трудом подавляя тошноту.

Кроули вздохнул. 

— Ангел...

Азирафаэль ничего не ответил.

— Давай,— Кроули пододвинул к нему чашку, — это поможет.

Азирафаэль взял чашку и сделал маленький глоток. Довольно скептический маленький глоток.

Кроули нахмурился. 

— А теперь говори.

Азирафаэль вдохнул через нос. 

— Я в порядке.

— Нет.

— Да.

— У тебя на лице все написано.

Азирафаэль поставил чашку обратно на блюдце. 

— Зачем они это делают?

Кроули нахмурился еще сильнее. 

— Делают что?

— _Это._ — Азирафаэль сунул ложку в чашку. — Когда меня наказывали за легкомысленные чудеса, это было как щелчок по носу. Месяц или два неудобств. Несколько нарушенных планов на выходные. — Он все крутил и крутил ложкой в чашке, не обращая на нее внимания. — В 1793 году я по собственной глупости отправился в Париж. Если бы я остался дома, то прошел бы испытательный срок без происшествий.

— Я все еще думаю, что они пытаются прижать тебя за измену.

— Это не объясняет поведения Сабраэль. — Азирафаэль повернул ручку чашки так, чтобы она оказалась на краю стола. — Я же говорил тебе, что ей нет дела до наших интимных связей. Она даже отмахнулась от Армагеддона, как от пролитого молока. _Я не понимаю._

— Я привык к тому, что Небеса строго придерживаются правил, — сказал Кроули, — но должен признать, что на этот раз они превзошли самих себя.

— Казни имели смысл. Мы все-таки разрушили их шеститысячелетний план. Мы знали, что будет возмездие. Они просто не знали, что мы выживем.

— И после всего этого они собираются заполучить тебя из-за нарушения формальных мелочей.

— Не мытьем, так катаньем. — Азирафаэль со стуком опустил ложку. — Ангел Пал из-за меня. Как я буду с этим жить?

— С ним все будет в порядке, — пробормотал Кроули. — Ад о нем позаботится. Он будет на особом счету: у нас давненько не было новобранцев сверху.

— Но...

— Они, вероятно, сначала выжмут из него всю информацию о Небесах, а потом устроят ему торжественный прием. Возможно, даже сделают его Князем Ада.

Азирафаэль схватился за голову:

— Пожалуйста, мы можем не говорить об этом?

— Прости. — Кроули фыркнул. — У меня было шесть тысяч лет, чтобы привыкнуть.

Азирафаэль сделал еще один неуверенный глоток.

— «Интимные связи»... — прошептал Кроули словно бы про себя.

— Сейчас действительно не время, — пробормотал в ответ Азирафаэль.

Кроули потер глаза под очками. Азирафаэль пил чай, пар поднимался из чашки и лизал его лицо.

— Сабраэль является наблюдателем. Она сама не делает выговоров. Ну, не официально. Она не выбирает выражений, если ты ее разочаровываешь.— Руки Азирафаэля наконец успокоились на столешнице. — Когда она видит нечто предосудительное, она посылает отчет Гавриилу, и уже он оформляет выговор и определяет меру наказания. Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу его переубедить.

— Да, собственно, о ней. — Кроули наклонился вперед, опершись на локти. — Мне кажется, или она немного не в себе?..

— Что?

— Слегка, э-э-э... одержима тобой?

Азирафаэль поднял брови. 

— Это ее работа — держать чудотворцев в узде.

Кроули хмуро уставился в окно. 

— Я так и думал, что ты скажешь что-нибудь в этом роде.

— Как мне вести переговоры с архангелом? Что я ей скажу?

— Ну, что все это неправда.

— Боже, нет. Это было бы глупо даже для меня. — Азирафаэль звякнул чашкой и снова начал помешивать чай. — Достаточно того, что они думают, будто я нарочно сотворил эти чудеса. Если они узнают, что я не могу контролировать свои силы, никто не знает, что они сделают.

— Эй! — Кроули потянулся через стол и дважды хлопнул Азирафаэля по щеке. — Кто всегда с блеском выбирается из любой передряги?

Азирафаэль ответил тихим, неуверенным голосом. 

— Мы.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Кроули уронил руку. — Понятия не имею, что именно, но если есть кто-то, кто знает, как провалиться с треском и шиком, но при этом еще и вверх, то это мы.

Дверь зазвенела, когда в кафе вошли трое строителей. Они ослабили воротники и обосновались в ближайшей кабинке. Ложка стукнула Азирафаэля по лбу, когда он допил чай. Кроули перекатывал кончик галстука между большим и указательным пальцами.

— А что бы посоветовала Агнесса Псих?

— Единственное, что она могла, я полагаю: « _Выше голову, солдат! И вперед_!» — Азирафаэль прислонился головой к стенке кабинки. — В конце концов, я солдат. Я знаю, что сейчас несколько размяк, но когда у меня был тот пылающий меч, я знал, как им пользоваться.

— А кто сказал, что ты размяк?

— Гавриил. — Азирафаэль поморщился. — Кто же еще?

— Если я когда-нибудь увижу его снова, я дам ему по морде.

Азирафаэль вздохнул и опустил глаза. 

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делал.

— Ай, да ладно. Только не говори мне, что ты ни разу хотя бы не думал ни о чем подобном.

— Не имеет значения. Последнее, что нам нужно — это обвинение в развязывании еще одной войны...

Прежде чем Азирафаэль успел закончить, их внимание привлек старый ламповый телевизор, установленный в углу кафе. Чопорная ведущая вечерних новостей прервала свою обычную передачу, что-то послушала в наушнике и снова повернулась к камере.

— _Я... э-э-э..._ — начала она, — _я только что получила сообщение от нашего корреспондента возле Вестминстерского дворца. Столичная полиция сообщает, что произошло покушение на жизнь украинского посла Людмилы Сирко._

Старик отложил газету, строители подняли на него глаза, а официантка отставила блюдце, роняя челюсть.

— _Полиция сообщила, что Сирко покинула дворец в 6:05 вечера, и в это время из здания напротив раздался одиночный выстрел. Стрелявший промахнулся, и благодаря... благодаря действиям службы безопасности Сирко и другим свидетелям удалось избежать травм. Э... Гм... так совпало, что к зданию был направлен отдельный полицейский отряд для расследования признаков взлома. Они услышали выстрел и смогли быстро задержать стрелявшего, и хотя они не обнародовали дальнейших подробностей, но подтверждают, что он находится под стражей._

Кроули замер. Азирафаэль уронил ложку на стол.

— _Посол Сирко была во дворце на встрече премьер-министра с российскими и украинскими официальными лицами. Нападение, несомненно, бросит тень на и без того напряженное дипломатическое событие, но сейчас мы должны быть благодарны за чудесное спасение._

— Это... — Кроули откинулся на спинку сиденья, — это, э-э-э... да. В порядке. Это странно. Тебе это не кажется странным?

Глаза Азирафаэля расширились. 

— Наверняка это совпадение.

Кроули стиснул зубы и покачал головой. 

— Я так не думаю.

Азирафаэль побледнел. 

— Боже Милостивый!

— Не может быть, чтобы это был ты.

— Конечно, нет.

Кроули прищурился за стеклами очков. 

— Что-то затевается.


	3. Часть 3

В тот вечер Азирафаэль удалился на второй этаж книжного магазина, где свернулся калачиком в кресле, прикрыв колени пледом.

Кроули спустился по скрипящим ступенькам и направился к двери, но остановился, как только повернул тяжелый крылатый ключ в замке. Он оглянулся через плечо и обнаружил, что Азирафаэль спит, прижав книгу к животу и обхватив себя руками.

Кроули потянулся к дверной ручке, потом дважды подумал, отдернул руку и принялся рыскать по комнате в поисках чего-нибудь, на чем можно было бы написать записку. Он схватил библиотечную карточку и авторучку Азирафаэля из слоновой кости, нацарапал «Я вернусь» на обратной стороне, положил ее на стол и ушел.

Он прошел мимо магазина и почти добрался до своей машины, но оставил ее на углу и пошел к автобусу. Он подъехал к Уайтчепелу, сошел на пустынной остановке и по узким темным переулкам пробрался на тускло освещенную улицу. Вскоре он увидел заколоченный ночной клуб с навесом, на котором было написано «Бодлеровская гостиная», подошел к служебной двери, распахнул ее и проскользнул внутрь.

Внутри ему пришлось побороться с дверью-гармошкой служебного лифта, потом нажать на кнопку и постучать ногой, пока тот нес его вниз. Со скрежетом он выпустил Кроули в длинный пустой коридор, где в конце его ждала бронированная металлическая дверь. Он бочком подошел к двери, осмотрел ее, трижды постучал, и пара петель заскрипела, когда сбоку открылась щель.

— Пароль? — рыкнули из-за двери.

Кроули наклонил голову в сторону щели: 

— Эрешкигаль.

Дверь застонала и распахнулась, как люк в подземелье.

Кроули поднял воротник и спустился по лестнице, с каждым шагом погружаясь в другой мир. Перед ним открывался ночной клуб, похожий на старый заводской цех, с красными огнями на балках над сценой и замурованным в клетку подиумом второго этажа. Демоны разговаривали и пили за черными гранитными столами и в темных кожаных кабинках. Другие пыхтели кальянами, наполненными пузырящейся черной смолой. Из громкоговорителей гремела песня, которую Кроули скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, с немелодичным ритмом, эхом отражавшимся от зияющих бетонных стен:

— _Это всего лишь временное скольжение назад в бездну,  
Я должен был увидеть его издалека..._

Кроули проложил извилистую дорожку через бесконечную комнату, мимо бара с мраморной стойкой и шипящими железными трубами. Он заметил окружение Дагон у аквариума с трехглазыми акулами, наклонил голову и сдвинул очки как можно выше. Кроули пробирался сквозь толпу по одному удару и локтю за раз — море рогов, копыт, кожи, черных ногтей и заостренных клыков — пока не свернул налево в узкий коридор, где нырнул сквозь пластиковую полосу занавеса, испачканную темным ихором.

С другой стороны Кроули обнаружил нишу со старым таксофоном с грязными стертыми кнопками, изношенным шнуром и потрепанной телефонной книгой. Адский курьер сидел рядом на шатком барном стуле, выпуская клубы фиолетового дыма из тонкой черной сигареты.

— Мастер Кроули? — Курьер отпрянул. — Какого черта тебе надо?

— Мне нужно позвонить.

Курьер нахмурился. 

— Куда?

— В самый низ.

Курьер затушил сигарету в змеевидной пепельнице. 

— Зачем?

— Мне нужно связаться с Ситри.

— Может быть, она не хочет тебя слышать.

— Слушай, я уверен, что тебя сделают сторожевой собакой месяца, но это важно. Очень важно. — Кроули стиснул зубы. — Так что либо дай мне подойти к телефону, либо...

— Тебя вообще не должно здесь быть!

И тут вмешался женский голос, звучащий как типичный кокни: 

— И что все это значит?

Пышногрудая черноволосая демоница появилась из-за занавески, и Кроули узнал ее, как только она прислонилась к дверному косяку. Ее локоны длиной до икр. Ее дешевые мокасины. Очаровательная родинка у ее губы. Ее леопардовый смокинг с черными карманами и лацканами. Она наклонила подбородок над высоким черным воротником и галстуком, и жуткий, резкий свет сверкнул на ее спиральных рогах.

— Ну, хорошо. — Она взглянула на змеиный пояс Кроули. — Посмотри-ка, что притащила кошка.

Кроули вздохнул с облегчением. 

— Ситри! Я искал тебя повсюду.

— По делу?

— Да, я... я уже несколько дней пытаюсь до тебя дозвониться.

По лицу Ситри пробежала тень. 

— Тогда тебе лучше пройти сюда.

* * *

Ситри повела Кроули вниз по еще одной ужасающей лестнице, где пара огромных одинаковых демонов охраняла отдельную комнату. Красновато-пурпурный свет отражался от их черных костюмов и бритых голов, а татуировки с символами двигались и ползли по шеям и рукам. Они напряглись и хрустнули костяшками пальцев, когда увидели Кроули, идущего по коридору, но Ситри подняла ладонь в успокаивающем жесте:

— Все в порядке. Он со мной.

Стражники хмыкнули и замерли. Ситри впустила Кроули и сама скользнула на кожаную подушку круглого черного дивана. Кроули нахмурился, глядя на дверь:

— Что это за дерганая охрана?

— Долгая история.

— У меня есть время.

— А у меня — нет. Почему ты пытался достучаться до меня?

— Вообще-то, пока я помню... ты не слышала, чтобы кто-то поднимался наверх? Кто-то новый?

— Нет. — Ситри положила руку на зеркальный стол. — Так чего ты от меня хотел?

Кроули сел напротив нее. 

— Это должно остаться между нами.

— Как всегда.

Кроули посмотрел на стоявшую рядом со столом статую Лилит из черного кварца. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

Ноздри Ситри расширились. 

— А что я говорила о слове на букву «П»?

Кроули попробовал еще раз. 

— Прекрасно. Мне нужна услуга.

— Продолжай.

— Итак, — Кроули поставил локти на стол и скрестил ноги. — Я не собираюсь приукрашивать. У меня плохие новости насчет Армагеддона.

Ситри нахмурилась. 

— Лучше бы это стоило моего времени.

— Так и есть, — прошептал Кроули. — Я думаю, что другая сторона уже встала на ноги и снова готовится.

— Это просто смешно. Не может быть, чтобы они так быстро оправились от твоего эпохального провала.

Кроули усмехнулся в ответ. 

— По правде говоря, это был не только мой провал.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь?

— Я чувствую это.

Ситри выпрямилась. 

— Чувствуешь что?

Кроули кивнул в потолок. 

— Все дело в чудесах.

Ситри нахмурила брови, но ждала продолжения.

— Со времен Армагеддона кто-то — я не знаю, кто именно — вовсю творит чудеса. — Кроули отклонился от яркого света лампы над их головами. — Кто-то из местных. Здесь, в Лондоне. Это повсюду. Не могу выйти из квартиры, не почувствовав этого. У меня мурашки бегут по коже.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить своего приятеля Азирафаэля?

— Я так и сделал. Это не он.

— Ты ему веришь?

— Он ангел. Он не может лгать, — Кроули врал не моргнув глазом. — Я думаю, другая сторона хочет, чтобы мы считали, что они отступают. А потом, когда мы ослабим бдительность, они сделают что-нибудь серьезное. Они уже схватили премьер-министра.

— Ближе к делу.

— Я могу с этим бороться. — Кроули сцепил пальцы. — Но мне нужны некоторые... особые навыки.

Ситри склонила голову набок. 

— Навыки?

— Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Я мог бы пойти к Сеиру или Столасу, но я пришел к тебе.

— Тебе не нравится Столас.

— Никто не любит Столаса! — отмахнулся Кроули. — Он просто придурок.

— Мы все здесь придурки.

— Да, но ты единственный придурок, которому я доверяю. — Кроули ткнул пальцем в столешницу. — Я имею в виду, что доверяю тебе настолько, насколько могу, но это только начало.

Ситри подперла подбородок костяшками пальцев. 

— О чем именно речь?

— Мне нужно сделать несколько злых дел в более... физическом смысле.

Черные глаза Ситри расширились, и она недоверчиво моргнула.

Кроули украдкой коснулся ее плеча. 

— Если ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню.

Ситри продолжала смотреть на него в упор.

— Подпиши форму освобождения. Сделай пару ритуалов. Легко, правда? — Кроули просиял. — Мы можем сделать это, пока я здесь.

— Ты собираешься перетрахать весь Лондон?

— Я не исключаю этого. — «Если совсем прижмет».

— Ты обычно так не работаешь. Да что с тобой такое?

— Чего бы ты ни захотела взамен, я сделаю. Несколько душ. Горшки с бриолином...

— Остановись.

Кроули замолчал.

— Ты слишком много обещаешь.

Кроули поежился.

— У тебя все еще есть дар болтливости, я ценю это. — Ситри отпустила его подбородок. — Но ты не можешь играть со мной.

— Именно ради этого я и пришел сюда.

— Я верю. — Ситри сложила руки на груди. — Но это не то, что на самом деле случилось.

Кроули еще раз взглянул на вышибал за дверью, и когда они не отреагировали, он придвинулся к ней еще ближе.

— Знаешь, сколько разных способов я испробовал, пытаясь связаться с тобой?

Ситри тоже взглянула на вышибал, но ничего не ответила.

— Я пытался _вызвать_. Я даже нарисовал мелом круг. Я чуть не достал чертову спиритическую доску. — Кроули, стиснув зубы, загибал пальцы. — Ничего. Линия была отключена. Ритуал не прошел. Что, во имя Сатаны, здесь происходит?

Впервые Ситри выглядела почти виноватой. 

— Они тебе не сказали.

— Не сказали чего?

Ситри колебалась.

— Ситри?

— Ад внес тебя в черный список.

Кроули замер.

— «Освобожден от обязанностей до особого распоряжения», — безрадостно продекламировала Ситри. — Так сказано в докладной записке.

Кроули опустился на диван.

Ситри почесала под галстуком. 

— Ты не должен нас навещать. Мы не должны с тобой разговаривать.

— Нгк... я... — заикаясь, пробормотал Кроули. — Никого не выгоняют из Ада. Это наше дело. Мы берем людей, которых выгнали отовсюду. Мы как Святой Триниан для ангелов.

— Тебя не выгоняют. Ты все еще демон.

— Ну и что в этом хорошего?!

— Не кричи на меня. Я не подписывала тот приказ. — Тон Ситри снова стал резким, когда она хлопнула ладонью по колену. — Они не знали, что еще делать. Обычно они просто...

— «Опустите его в святую воду, — пробормотал Кроули, — и покончим с этим».

Ситри уселась на подушки и закусила губу.

— Не могу поверить. — Кроули уставился в пространство. — Я сделал это снова.

Чем дольше молчание висело между ними, тем тяжелее оно становилось.

— Послушай, возможно, это не навсегда. В Аду сейчас все вверх дном. Мы даже собаку не вернули. — Ситри заправила прядь волос за ухо. — Я поговорю с Темным Советом. Замолвлю за тебя словечко. Посмотрим, смогу ли я заставить их отступить... что бы они там ни делали.

— Не позволяй им доставлять тебе неприятности из-за того, что ты впустила меня. — Кроули потер переносицу. — Просто скажи, что я не знал.

Ситри пожала плечами. 

— Я не понимаю. Ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы Ад оставил тебя в покое.

— Не так, — Кроули медленно покачал головой. — Только не так.

Горстка шумных, пьяных демонов прошла через зал, и далекий, вызывающий головную боль бас пульсировал через пол. После бесконечной минуты Кроули отодвинулся от стола, тяжело поднялся на ноги и зашаркал к двери.

— Кроули. — Ситри тоже встала. — Не делай ничего такого, о чем потом пожалеешь.

Кроули не оглянулся. 

— Мы прошли через это шесть тысяч лет назад.

* * *

Где-то в промежутке между тремя и четырьмя часами утра Кроули, шатаясь, вернулся в книжный магазин.

Он распахнул дверь слишком широко, споткнулся о порог и, держась за стену, чтобы не упасть, захлопнул ее. Он волочил ноги по полу, заплутав в лабиринте книг, скрипел половицами. Азирафаэль выскочил из задней комнаты.

— Кроули! Кроули, с тобой все в порядке?

— Я...

Азирафаэль похлопал Кроули ладонями по щекам. 

— От тебя пахнет дымом.

— Э-э...

Азирафаэль принюхался и нахмурился. 

— И виски. Ты пьян.

— Да, есть немного. У тебя еще остался портвейн?

— Нет. — Азирафаэль вернул его на землю одним острым, как бритва, словом. — Где ты был?

— Демонические дела. Не беспокойся об этом.

— Я не мог не беспокоиться Я искал тебя повсюду. Чуть не дошел до твоей квартиры. — Азирафаэль изучал лицо Кроули и поглаживал его подбородок. — Я думал...

Кроули отвел глаза, пытаясь увильнуть от ответа. 

— Я оставил записку. Не хотел тебя будить...

— Да, но потом я увидел машину, и я... я не знал. — Азирафаэль наклонился и погладил Кроули между лопаток. — Я подумал, может, тебя похитили... после того, что случилось сегодня...

— Думаю, я предпочел бы это тому, через что только что прошел.

Азирафаэль помолчал. 

— Что случилось?

— Послушай, я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы говорить об этом.

— Тогда пойдем. Протрезвей. — Азирафаэль повел его к креслам. — Я принесу тебе одеяло. Сделай себе чашку какао.

— Я серьезно, — прорычал Кроули. — Я не хочу об этом говорить.

— Что бы это ни было, ты не почувствуешь себя лучше, пока оно не выйдет.

Кроули взвился:. 

— Мне не станет лучше, что бы я ни делал!

— Тогда, по крайней мере, позволь мне утешить тебя, — Азирафаэль погладил волосы на затылке Кроули. — По крайней мере, дай мне почувствовать, что я пытался.

Кроули залапал линзы, снимая солнечные очки, и возился с дужками, пока они не сложились.

— Я ходил к Бодлеру.

Азирафаэль содрогнулся. 

— О Боже. То логово беззакония?

— Мои звонки не проходили. Я должен был знать, что происходит.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что продолжал пытаться?

— Конечно, продолжал. — Кроули сунул очки в нагрудный карман. — Я должен был получить силы у Ситри. Как еще я мог спасти тебя?

— Что случилось? Ты не смог ее найти?

Кроули перестал терзать свой пиджак. 

— В том-то и беда. Я нашел ее.

— Тогда, ради Бога, в чем дело?

— Ад внес меня в черный список, — невнятно пробормотал Кроули.

Азирафаэль тщетно открывал рот, подыскивая слова, пока наконец не выдавил из себя тихое и унылое:

— Ох.

Кроули пожал плечами и втянул в них голову до самых ушей. 

— Меня уволили.

— Мне очень жаль, — сказал Азирафаэль, не зная, что еще сказать.

— Ты можешь в это поверить? — Кроули расхаживал по ковру. — Меня фактически выгнали. Именно так. Пока! — Он взмахнул рукой в воздухе. — Пинком под зад. Даже не предложили забрать свои вещи. — Его нетвердые ноги прекратили ходить по кругу и теперь направились к лестнице. — Мы тебе даже не скажем! Мы просто дадим тебе разобраться самому. Что ты такой неудачник во всем, что ты персона нон грата даже в Аду.

Азирафаэль слушал.

Кроули шмыгнул носом. 

— По крайней мере, тебя они хотят убить, значит, считают угрозой. Кем-то важным. А я...

Азирафаэль изучал свои ботинки, но ничего не говорил.

— Это такой код! — Кроули снова взмахнул рукой, и его глаза наполнились слезами. — Я не смог взломать его на небесах. Я должен был догадаться, что и на этот раз все испорчу.

— Ты прав, — пробормотал Азирафаэль. — Не думаю, что нам стоит обсуждать это, пока ты пьян.

— Нет! — прорычал Кроули. — Ты единственный, кто хотел сделать это сейчас.

Азирафаэль сидел очень тихо, чтобы не провоцировать его.

— Я провел тысячи лет, желая, чтобы они оставили меня в покое, и теперь, когда они действительно сделали это...

Азирафаэль вздохнул:

— Это больно.

Кроули тупо уставился на него.

Азирафаэль сложил руки и прямо взглянул на Кроули. 

— Не так ли?

— Что?

— Бросить все, даже если ты знаешь, что был прав.

Кроули, прищурившись, смотрел на него.

Азирафаэль понизил голос: 

— Мысль о том, чтобы потерять то, в чем ты всегда был уверен.

— Нет, — поморщился Кроули. — Это даже отдаленно не одно и то же. Я знаю, во что ты играешь, и я... не стану тебе подыгрывать.

— О, но я думаю, что это так и есть. Думаю, так было всегда. — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. — Ты просто не хочешь этого слышать.

— Послушай, я могу ненавидеть начальство, но это единственное, в чем я хорош, ясно? Быть демоном. Я ленив. Мне нравится соблазнять. Я езжу быстро. Я слишком много пью. — Кроули опустился на вторую ступеньку и вытянул ноги. — Я был создан для этого. Я вписываюсь в общение с дерьмовыми людьми. Ты всегда был слишком хорош для Рая. Они никогда не заслуживали тебя.

— Ты действительно так о себе думаешь?

— Это не то, что я думаю. Это то, что я есть!

Азирафаэль стиснул зубы. 

— Звучит как оправдание.

Кроули просто уставился на него, слишком пьяный, чтобы понять.

— Я знаю, что ты добрый и верный, защитник беспомощных и щедрая душа, и ты единственный настоящий друг, который у меня когда-либо был. — Азирафаэль сел рядом с Кроули на ступеньку, его обычная радостно-сияющая маска словно растрескалась, позволяя взглянуть на него настоящего. — Ты знаешь, как я был одинок у Восточных Врат? Когда ты пришел, я подумал: «Боже мой! Он тот, кто составит мне компанию».

Вместо ответа Кроули отпрянул от него.

— Нет такого понятия, как «слишком хорошо для...» ну, может быть, и есть, но не в этом дело. — Азирафаэль коснулся запястья Кроули. — Я далек от совершенства. Небеса просто сбились с пути.

— Как ты можешь быть таким?! — буквально взвыл Кроули.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул и замолчал.

— Они показали тебе, кто они. Как ты еще можешь за них заступаться?

Азирафаэль сделал глубокий вдох.

— «У небес не будет крови на руках» — у них с самого начала была кровь на руках! Они топили детей. — Кроули спрыгнул с лестницы. — После всех твоих оправданий они все равно будут сдирать с тебя шкуру за что-то такое маленькое и глупое, как «слишком много чудес».

Азирафаэль тоже встал. 

— Это не так...

— Сколько раз еще ты будешь позволять им отбирать тебя у тебя самого, прежде чем у тебя наконец хватит самоуважения сказать: «Хватит»?

Азирафаэль на секунду закрыл глаза и проглотил комок в горле.

Кроули сжал кулаки. 

— Я думал, после Армагеддона ты наконец-то придешь в себя.

— Кроули...

— Шесть тысяч лет, — сплюнул Кроули, — и до сих пор так и не отрастил хребта.

Азирафаэль медленно придвинулся к нему. 

— Не надо.

Кроули нахмурился. 

— Не надо?

— Ты слышал меня... — Азирафаэль погладил Кроули по затылку. — Я знаю, что это.

— Нет, не знаешь.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я разозлился на тебя, потому что тебе нужно причинить себе боль.

Кроули отпрянул. 

— Не надо меня жалеть!

— Ты бросаешься на камни. — Азирафаэль старался говорить мягко. — Ты пытаешься разбиться об меня. И я не собираюсь тебе помогать.

Кроули ссутулился, как побитая собака, и посмотрел на Азирафаэля с выражением, средним между отвращением и жалкой, беспомощной яростью. С минуту он размышлял, а потом, не говоря ни слова, повернулся на каблуках и зашагал к выходу.

— Кроули! — взмолился Азирафаэль.

— Я вернусь. Я всегда так делаю. — Кроули отодвинул щеколду на двери. — Мне просто нужно время подумать.

Азирафаэль стоял в пораженном молчании у подножия лестницы и смотрел, как Кроули ковыляет к двери и позволяет ей захлопнуться у себя за спиной. А потом он выбрался на холодный грязный тротуар, тяжело опустился на бордюр и уткнулся лицом в колени.

* * *

На втором этаже книжного магазина спальня Азирафаэля освещалась одинокой лампой на ночном столике. Слабый свет мерцал на стопках книг и свитков, выстроившихся вдоль стен, и на груде антиквариата вокруг. Позолоченные часы. Персидский ковер. Викторианский шкаф и туалетный столик. Яйцо Фаберже. Коробочка с ладаном и филигранная медная горелка. Он поблескивал на жаккардовых занавесках, обрамлявших широкое, похожее на полумесяц окно со свинцовыми стеклами, за которыми виднелись крыши и беззвездное небо.

Азирафаэль лежал посреди огромной медной кровати, одетый только в нижнюю рубашку и пижаму цвета слоновой кости. Он свернулся калачиком на белых фланелевых простынях и кремовом клетчатом пуховом одеяле и смотрел, как проходит ночь, все глубже и глубже погружаясь в пучину своего сознания.

* * *

В ночь Армагеддона Кроули впустил Азирафаэля в свою квартиру, включил свет и бросил солнечные очки на стол. Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил Азирафаэля спокойно сидящим на полу, у подножия статуи добра и зла. Слабый свет из коридора освещал его затылок, но все остальное было погружено в темноту. Казалось, Азирафаэль сосредоточен на изучении своих сложенных рук.

Кроули придвинулся ближе. 

— Что ты там делаешь?

— Больше сесть было негде.

— Есть же гостиная. Там офисный стул.

— Я не хотел навязываться.

Кроули нахмурился, не согласный с подобной логикой, но не стал задавать вопросов.

— Ты когда-нибудь разговаривал со Всевышней, Кроули?

— Нет, — Кроули сморщил нос. — Ну... иногда.

— Она не отвечает, не так ли?

— Я никогда не говорю Ей ничего хорошего.

Азирафаэль прижал одно колено к груди. 

— И что это тебе дает?

— Я не знаю. Как-то успокаивает. Когда есть кто-то, на кого можно наорать.

— Кто-то рядом с тобой, когда ты боишься.

— Но все уже позади, — пробормотал Кроули. — Все будет хорошо.

— Нет. — единственное слово Азирафаэля повисло в воздухе, как свинец. — Не будет.

Кроули сжался и отвернулся, не отвечая, но прежде чем он успел уйти, Азирафаэль снова заговорил:.

— Неужели так уж трудно было ожидать от них добра?

Кроули остановился на полушаге и снова обернулся. 

— Ты сейчас о чем?

— Я имею в виду ангелов. Быть тем, кем мы всегда себя называем, — объяснил Азирафаэль со спокойной тоскливой грустью в голосе. — Как человечество может преодолевать трудности и тяжелые времена, если у него нет идеалов? Реальной, осязаемой силы, на которую можно равняться? — Он сплел пальцы на коленях. — Что-то большее и более утешительное для них, чем цикл насилия, через который они постоянно проходят.

Кроули нервно теребил галстук, но не мешал Азирафаэлю говорить.

— Ты видел все, что видел я. Безразличие. Жадность. Страдание. Бойню. — По мере того как Азирафаэль говорил, его лицо все больше и больше старело. — Я просто хочу, чтобы люди чувствовали, что кто-то заботится о них.

— Но они этого не делают.

— Я знаю. — Азирафаэль поднял брови. — Мне нравится, что люди смотрят на звезды и дают им имена. Мне нравится, что они поют, пишут книги и обнимают друг друга, когда плачут. — Его голос дрогнул, но он справился с ним и продолжил. — Я люблю все те соблазнительные вещи, которые придумали люди. А те, кто должен был их защищать, собирались все это выбросить.

Кроули просто стоял в коридоре, совершенно потеряв дар речи. Азирафаэль уставился в темноту. 

— Надеюсь, они никогда не узнают.

Кроули проглотил комок в горле, когда Азирафаэль прикусил губу, и пустота, заполнившая комнату, стала невыносимой. Кроули сделал шаг ближе к сидящему на полу ангелу — затем второй, затем третий — и сел рядом с ним.

— Ну... — Он пожал плечами, — мне кажется, ты доказал свою точку зрения.

— Как?

Кроули положил руку на плечо Азирафаэля. 

— Тем, что ты у них все еще есть.

Азирафаэль то ли всхлипнул, то ли рассмеялся, тихо и хрипло, и прижался к груди Кроули, стиснув его изо всех сил. Кроули обвил его руками в ответ, замыкая круг и прижимая к себе еще плотнее. Азирафаэль приподнял голову, оторвавшись щекой от шеи Кроули. Блики высвечивали его волосы нимбом, устремленный на Кроули взгляд был полон того самого благоговения, которое ангел обычно приберегал лишь для Неба.

— О, Кроули... — Азирафаэль провел кончиками пальцев по его спине и погладил красный воротник. — Ты всегда был моим другом, самым добрым и самым верным.

Они сидели в молчании, едва не соприкасаясь лбами, на волосок друг от друга, и Азирафаэль с искрой мужества наклонил голову. Первым. Он наклонился ближе — потом заколебался — и снова наклонился ближе... и его веки затрепетали, смыкаясь, когда он поцеловал Кроули.

Азирафаэль вцепился в него на мгновение — потом на два — а потом отпрянул, и шесть тысяч лет прежней нерешительности начали ускользать, словно песок сквозь пальцы. Кроули наклонился вперед и снова поцеловал Азирафаэля, а тот погладил его щеку большим пальцем. Два поцелуя превратились в третий. Третий стал еще более отчаянным четвертым. Они все плотнее прижимались друг к другу, вдыхая и выдыхая в унисон, двойное дыхание сливалось в единое, быстрое и прерывистое. Азирафаэль схватил Кроули за плечи, и тот с медленной, осторожной грацией опустил его на спину и распластал по полу.

— Мой дорогой, ты действительно уверен? — прошептал ему Азирафаэль.

— Ш-ш-ш... — Кроули коснулся губами его горла. — Здесь никого нет. Только мы.

Кроули положил тонкую руку рядом с головой Азирафаэля. Тот провел костяшками пальцев по боку Кроули. Кроули ослабил узел его галстука-бабочки, затем осторожно расстегнул пуговицы на жилете и рубашке. Они закрыли глаза, поерзали, притираясь друг к другу, вздохнули и сплелись в извечной борьбе за удовольствие, как герои статуи добра и зла, которая наблюдала за ними из темноты.

* * *

Вернувшись в настоящее, Азирафаэль перевернулся на другой бок, подтянул колени к груди и глубже зарылся в простыни. Он подтащил вторую подушку, перевернул ее короткой стороной вверх, прижал к себе и подложил угол под подбородок.

* * *

Когда холодный и легкий, как перышко, серый рассвет прокрался над крышами, Кроули вышел из своей квартиры и оставил машину позади. 

Он шел квартал за кварталом из Мейфэра на восток, пока переулки не сузились, а из труб не повалили белые облака. Он прошел мимо железной лестницы. Мимо высоких черных фонарных столбов. Мимо закопченных кирпичных мастерских. К башням, которые маячили вдали, как бетонные часовые. Вскоре он почувствовал запах рыбы и масла, услышал характерный лязг доков, поднял лацканы, засунул руки в карманы и пошел дальше.

На углу старый уличный музыкант импровизировал на трубе, и минорная мелодия следовала за Кроули, пока он брел по пустой улице. Он прошел мимо черного кота и пнул камень, лежавший на мостовой, потом посмотрел на витражи и вспомнил, что было тут раньше. Бельевые веревки. Машины с высокими тонкими решетками. Дети в кепках газетчиков. Акушерки на велосипедах в развевающихся малиновых плащах. Театр, где они с Азирафаэлем видели «Бен-Гура», билетная касса была закрыта ставнями, а на двери висела тяжелая цепь. Он не обращал внимания на облачка пара изо рта и дымку, клубившуюся вокруг ног, погруженный в элегию о городе, который никогда не вернется.

В конце концов Кроули вернулся на главную улицу и увидел красно-бело-синюю вывеску станции метро. Он неторопливо спустился по широкой темной лестнице, прошел мимо билетных киосков и обнаружил на платформе несколько ранних прохожих. Слипшаяся в объятиях парочка. Бизнесмен в помятом костюме. Человек, который зевал, сутулился и цеплялся за портфель. Мимо, не останавливаясь, пронесся поезд, взъерошив им волосы и пальто, и скрип рельсов эхом отдался в туннеле, когда он умчался.

Пока Кроули расхаживал взад и вперед под длинными неоновыми лампами, он увидел хорошо одетого мужчину лет пятидесяти, читающего на скамейке. Он на мгновение задумался, затем нырнул в альков и устроился в дальнем левом углу скамейки, как всегда делал с Азирафаэлем. Прошла минута — потом две, — и он, изнывая от любопытства, заглянул в книгу этого человека. «Перепутье: иудаизм и христианство в Древнем Риме».

Еще один поезд с ревом въехал на станцию и замедлил ход, а когда двери распахнулись, оттуда, шаркая ногами, вышли несколько молодых людей, заспанных и усталых. Мужчина продолжал читать молча, почесывая аккуратную седеющую бородку, и наконец Кроули отбросил осторожность и заговорил с ним:

— Она хорошая?

Мужчина опустил книгу и посмотрел на него. 

— Что?

— Та книга, которую вы читаете.

— Не знаю. Я еще не слишком далеко продвинулся. — Мужчина пожал плечами, просматривая синопсис на задней обложке. — Один мой коллега рекомендовал ее. В следующем семестре я буду читать серию лекций о связях политики и монотеизма.

Кроули по-собачьи склонил голову набок.

— А. — Мужчина хлопнул себя ладонью по груди. — Я профессор. Из Оксфорда. Специализируюсь на авраамических религиях.

Кроули поднял бровь. 

— Вот как?

Мужчина сунул большой палец в книгу. 

— Совершенно верно. Я только что отослал очередную публикацию по Септуагинте.

Кроули заколебался, когда мимо промчался третий поезд, и смерил мужчину взглядом от коричневых башмаков до серого шерстяного пальто.

— На самом деле... — Кроули скрестил руки на груди. — Я искал кого-то вроде вас.

— Вам нужна помощь?

— Мне нужен кто-то, кто не так уж сильно переживает из-за того, что кто-то другой «задает вопросы».

— Ну, это в буквальном смысле моя работа. Отвечать на вопросы. Могу я тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Может быть. — Кроули вытянул ноги перед собой. — Как много ты знаешь об ангелах?

— В теологическом смысле?

— Совершенно верно.

— Ну, я читал Книгу Еноха только один раз, но... 

— Этого вполне достаточно. — Кроули неопределенно указал на другую сторону скамьи. — Я имею в виду, для понимания теории...

— Ну конечно. — Мужчина потянулся, открыл защелку своего портфеля и вытащил закладку. — Хотя некоторые философские школы говорят, что они принимают физические формы на Земле. Что кто-то, мудрый не по годам, может быть сосудом для ангела.

— Я, кажется, даже знаю такого парня. — Кроули изучал носки своих ботинок. — Такой же карамельно-зефирный, как все они, но иногда бывает настоящей праведной занозой в заднице.

Мужчина подавил смешок. 

— Похоже на то, что говорит обо мне мой муж.

— Да?

— Он никогда не может оставить последнее слово за мной. Это его просто бесит. — Мужчина сиял, как солнце, глядя вдаль и предаваясь воспоминаниям. — В любом случае, продолжайте.

— Сколько свободной воли у ангелов?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Как много они могли бы сделать сами, прежде чем... ну, знаете... пасть?.

— Мы говорим о христианских ангелах?

— Да. Нет. Не только.

— Это предмет, где важна конкретность. — Мужчина вынул большой палец из книги. — Священник, имам и раввин сказали бы вам совершенно разные вещи.

— Просто попробуйте ответить на один конкретный вопрос, который я вам задам.

Мужчина заложил книгу большим пальцем. 

— Отлично.

— Скажем, ангел попал в переделку и совершил что-то человеческое. Не такую уж плохую вещь, как таковую, но ее нет в небесном сборнике гимнов и методичках по правильному поведению правильных ангелов. — При разговоре Кроули энергично помогал себе руками. — К ней можно было бы отнестись снисходительно, она не такая уж и страшная. По сравнению со всеми этими убийствами и соблазнами. Но хоть кого-то это волнует? И... — он прервал себя, — есть ли во всем этом хоть какой-то смысл? Я не понимаю... но чувствую, что это не так.

— Похоже, я отлично вас понял — Мужчина нахмурился и покачал головой. — Вы хотите знать, является ли ангельская мораль абсолютной или же ее постулаты подлежат обсуждению и могут стать предметом коррекции?

— Думаю, да. — Кроули снова скрестил руки на груди. — Как далеко они могли бы отступить от Небес, не потеряв своих крыльев.

— Насколько мне известно, восставшие ангелы всегда падали. Те, кто хранит свои нимбы, находятся в полном согласии с Богом. Я никогда не читал ничего, однозначно подтверждающего или опровергающего, что так на них влияет их собственный выбор... или же что им просто никогда не приходит в голову подвергать вещи сомнению.

— Я имею в виду, что этот ангел все еще хочет быть среди своих, творя великое благо и все такое. Просто он не всегда готов придерживаться генеральной линии партии.

— Ах, это огнеопасное риторическое яблоко, которое можно выбросить. «Высшее благо». — Мужчина положил книгу рядом с собой на скамью. — Вопрос о добре и том, что правильно и что неправильно, мучил людей с незапамятных времен. И это правильно. Без всякого подтекста и двойного смысла.

Кроули фыркнул. 

— Не так уж плохо.

— Однако моя точка зрения остается неизменной, — сказал мужчина. — Миллионы сражались и умирали за нее.

Плечи Кроули поникли, когда он ответил ровным голосом: 

— Да, я знаю.

— Я был бы удивлен, если бы даже сами ангелы согласились с противоположным... — Мужчина остановился, чтобы поправить себя. — Я имею в виду гипотетически.

Кроули обдумал это.

— А... после Армагеддона?

— Боже. Это отличный вопрос. — Мужчина выпрямил спину, явно застигнутый врасплох. — Неужели легионы Рая и Ада останутся такими же? Или произойдет перестройка, как только Иерусалим реформируется?

— Значит... — Кроули сделал паузу, — все может стать по-другому.

— Они могут стать кем угодно. У нас не проработано никакой научной системы отсчета для мира после Армагеддона. — Мужчина неодобрительно покосился на Кроули. — Древние философы и их концепции и труды тоже не подходят, ведь они об этом не думали.

-— Верно, — пробормотал себе под нос Кроули. — Потому что все должно было кончиться.

— Что должно было кончиться?

Кроули сдвинул очки еще выше на нос. 

— Ничего.

Тут к платформе подкатил четвертый поезд.

— Послушайте... спасибо. — Кроули сел и вытянул ноги. — Наверное, мне следует отпустить вас. Не хочу, чтобы вы опоздали на поезд.

Мужчина выглядел смущенным. 

— Мне очень жаль. Не думаю, что от меня было много пользы.

— Наоборот. — Кроули встал. — Вы дали мне ответ на мой вопрос.

Парочка оторвалась друг от друга, бизнесмен собрался с силами, а художник вцепился в свой портфель, и они все уже разместились в вагоне. Кроули отряхнул пиджак и пошел прочь, а потом засунул руки в карманы и повернулся на каблуках.

— Вы знаете...

Мужчина оживился. 

— Что?

— Вы чем-то напоминаете мне его. Я имею в виду того парня.

— Такая же заноза в заднице?

— Вы не похожи на него, но что-то общее у вас есть.

— Что ж, приму это за комплимент. — Мужчина снова открыл книгу. — Хорошего вам дня.

— Да, — Кроули почти улыбнулся. — Да, знаете что? Вам тоже.

* * *

В одиннадцать часов того же утра Азирафаэль сел в постели, чувствуя себя шеститысячелетним.

Он вздохнул, потер затуманенные глаза, спустил ноги на пол и, одеваясь, сонно уставился в окно. Расстегнул пижаму. Натянул подвязки, носки и белье. Лениво подтянул брюки и застегнул рубашку. Завязал клетчатый галстук-бабочку, не глядя в зеркало, сел на матрас и со стоном наклонился, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки.

Закончив, он пригладил волосы гребнем из слоновой кости с крылышками и поплелся вниз, в тихую темную лавку. Записка Кроули все еще лежала на столике у двери — тихое и неприятное напоминание о прошлой ночи.

Азирафаэль прошаркал в заднюю комнату, достал кружку с ручкой-крылышком и вялым движением пальца наполнил ее горячим какао. Он поставил ее на стол, вернулся к экземпляру «Потерянного рая» и, открыв его, обнаружил под обложкой вложенную пачку пожелтевшей бумаги.

« _Слышал, ты их собирал. Не спрашивай, что я сделал, чтобы получить это. К_ ».

Под словами был нарисован маленький детский рисунок змеи.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся, приподнял брови, поднес руку ко рту и издал тихий, болезненный смешок, глядя на сердитые брови змейки и ее раздвоенный язык. Он отложил книгу, закрыл ее и ласково погладил по обложке...

Но когда он убрал руку, что-то зашуршало у него за спиной.

Азирафаэль замер. Потом заколебался. Потом обернулся через плечо. Латинская рукопись на столе напротив него была раскрыта. Он подошел и осмотрел ее, но как только закрыл, Библия на полке у окна открылась сама.

Азирафаэль пересек комнату, закрыл и эту книгу, уставился на первую рукопись и нахмурился, словно говоря: «не делай этого».

Но та снова открылась.

Азирафаэль еще сильнее сдвинул брови и сжал руками стопку, так что лежащая рядом с ней энциклопедия заскрипела корешком и открылась. Затем распахнулась «Исповедь Св. Августина». Потом «Памела». Потом «Портрет Дориана Грея». Потом экземпляр «Великолепных пророчеств Агнессы Псих», стоявший у него на столе рядом с какао. Словно какой-то волшебный сквозняк дул из-под двери и шевелил книжные страницы, заставляя пергамент танцевать на заколдованном ветру.

Азирафаэль ахнул и заметался взглядом по комнате, когда ветер взъерошил его волосы и подергал штанины брюк. Безумие охватило лежащие стопкой словари. Романы. Музыкальные афиши. Азирафаэль перестал пытаться закрыть их, попятился и лишь смотрел в благоговейном страхе. Не успел он опомниться, как хлопающие страницы заполнили весь магазин — у кресел, вешалки, лестницы, граммофона — и даже поднялись на второй этаж, где все, что не стояло на полках, шуршало и выплевывало закладки, чеки, квитанции и конверты.

А потом, когда Азирафаэль отступил на ковер, из его гигантских «Основ Богословия» вылетел клочок бумаги.

Азирафаэль прикрыл лицо ладонями, и книги перестали трепетать, их обложки закрылись. Он сурово посмотрел на них и ссутулил плечи, а когда все остались на месте, поднял записку на клочке бумаги и поднес ее к слабому свету из окна.

«Олд-Берлингтон-стрит, 3-9», — гласила она аккуратным женским почерком. 01:00 часов".

* * *

Посреди ночи Азирафаэль надел пальто, запер дверь книжного магазина и пошел по темному тротуару.

Он шел большими, решительными шагами, засунув руки в карманы пальто, как это делал Кроули, и избегал встречаться взглядом с пьяницами, которые попадались ему на улице. Добравшись до нужного адреса — офисного здания с высоким изогнутым фасадом, — он постучал ногами по ящикам, не зная, где лучше подождать.

Но тут же и без того взъерошенные волосы у него на затылке встали дыбом, и он почувствовал неземной зуд от соседней парковки.

Азирафаэль проскользнул через вход, обогнул заграждение и рискнул спуститься по извилистому пандусу, пока не достиг самого нижнего уровня. Чем глубже он спускался, тем громче становилось эхо его шагов, а сердце билось так быстро, что он слышал, как кровь стучит в ушах.

— Хэлло? — крикнул Азирафаэль.

Ему никто не ответил.

Азирафаэль выпятил грудь и сжал кулаки. 

— Эй?

Где-то по асфальту стукнула вторая пара подошв, потом звуки шагов затихли, и от бетонных стен отразился щелчок автомобильного замка. Азирафаэль делал медленные, осторожные вдохи, чтобы успокоиться — вдох через нос, затем выдох через рот — пока его глаза рыскали взад и вперед.

Повинуясь нервному импульсу, он взглянул на карманные часы. 12:59...

И как только минутная стрелка двинулась, загудел лифт.

Сабраэль поспешила выйти в двери, когда они открылись. 

— Слава Богу.

— Я так и знал. — Азирафаэль захлопнул часы и уронил их.

— Я боялась, что не справилась.

— Ты сделала это громко и убедительно.

— За тобой следили?

— Не смеши меня. — Азирафаэль скривил губы. 

— Я могу объяснить...

— Я уже достаточно наслушался. — Азирафаэль отступил на шаг. 

— Азирафаэль, подожди.

— Зачем? Чтобы ты позвала Сандальфона и он сразил меня? Или сбросил в Ад? Как того в метро?

— Я этого не делала...

Азирафаэль резко остановился. 

— Не ври. Это тебе не к лицу.

Сабраэль закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как больно укололи ее ее же собственные слова. 

— Как его звали? — Азирафаэль остыл так же быстро, как и вскипел. — У него вообще было имя?

— Манакиэль. Он был рецидивистом. Я ничего не могла поделать.

— Ты ничего не _хотела_ делать.

— Азирафаэль, пожалуйста... — Сабраэль нервными движениями теребила мех на воротнике. — Я даже не знала, что их послали сюда, пока он не... Пал.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся. 

— Похоже, ты очень много знаешь о том, что происходит, пока тебе не становится удобнее этого не знать.

— Думаешь, я веду свою игру?

— Я не знаю. Почему бы тебе не сказать мне?

— Я так и сделала! Я же говорила тебе в парке!

— Что именно?

— Что это все Гавриил! — выпалила Сабраэль. 

— Но почему?

— Потому что он боится тебя.

Азирафаэль побледнел как полотно и в шоке уставился на нее.

— Шпионы? Казнь? Это все он. — Сабраэль проглотила комок в горле. — Я могу объяснить, но ты должен позволить мне. У меня мало времени.

Азирафаэль запрокинул голову и вздохнул, 

— Боится меня? Почему?

— Никто из нашего вида никогда раньше не выживал после адского огня. Ты заставил мир Гавриила пошатнуться. Он... он не знает, кто ты.

Азирафаэль оценивающе посмотрел на себя. Пожал плечами:

— Я такой же, каким был всегда.

— Это и делает его еще большим параноиком. — Сабраэль осторожно подошла ближе. — То, что произошло во время твоей казни, вызвало у него кризис веры. Он беспокоится, что ты можешь быть важнее для Невыразимого Плана, чем он.

Азирафаэль прищурился. 

— Это просто смешно. Он — левая рука Бога.

— Не имеет значения. Семя посеяно. Все, что оно может, — это расти. — Сабраэль отпустила пальто и подняла брови. — Мы оба знаем, что нет ничего опаснее сомнений.

Лицо Азирафаэля помрачнело. 

— Да, конечно. Я знаю.

— Он провел последние два месяца, изучая все правила, которые у нас есть. Свитки. Каноны. Все, что он может использовать, чтобы подчинить тебя. — Сабраэль стиснула руки, тусклый свет отразился на ее лице. — Ему нужен способ унизить тебя. Ему нужно, чтобы ты вернулся в строй. Таким образом он сможет восстановить иерархию в том виде, в каком она была раньше.

Азирафаэль помолчал. Нахмурился.

— Что-то вроде наказания за легкомысленные чудеса.

— Вот именно, — ответила Сабраэль. — Он использует меня, чтобы добраться до тебя.

Азирафаэль позволил этой новости зависнуть в воздухе между ними.

— Вот почему я хотела, чтобы ты прекратил. Чем больше чудес ты совершаешь, тем больше ты даешь козырей ему в руки.

Азирафаэль нахмурился и сложил руки перед собой — и в затянувшейся тишине ему кое-что пришло в голову.

— Ты тоже. не согласилась. Не так ли?

Сабраэль колебалась. 

— С чем?

— Ты была одной из архангелов, которые подвергли сомнению Великий План.

Сабраэль запнулась. 

— Я...

— Гавриил знал. Не так ли? — Азирафаэль переплел пальцы. — И он использовал это против тебя.

— Никто никогда не выиграет битву между добром и злом. Одно невозможно без другого. Вот чего они не понимают. — Подбородок Сабраэль все глубже и глубже погружался в ее меховой воротник. — Земля не просила, чтобы ее разрывали между нами. Мы даже не можем удержать их от самоубийства.

Азирафаэль смягчился. 

— В это место легко влюбиться, не так ли?

Сабраэль виновато посмотрела на него, но ничего не ответила.

— Слушай. Тебе не нужно следовать приказу Гавриила. Ты и я, мы можем положить всему этому конец. — На этот раз Азирафаэль шагнул к ней сам. — Если ты сомневаешься в Великом Плане, то точно знаешь, что у тебя есть собственный разум. Я не смог достучаться до Всевышней, но, возможно, все же смогу достучаться до тебя.

— Разве ты ничему не научился во время Армагеддона?

— Большему, чем ты можешь себе представить.

— И какой у меня выбор?

— Выбор делать добро! Делать то, для чего ты была создана.

Сабраэль молчала.

— Подумай об этом. Шаг от Небес, но на шаг ближе к лику Богу.

Сабраэль отпрянула от него и отвернулась.

— Мне очень жаль.

Азирафаэль зарычал и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Ты можешь. 

— Я уже все сказала. Я могу тебя предупредить. Но больше я ничего не могу.

— Это неправда.

— Я Страж Первого Свода Небес. Я Хранитель чудес. Мне приходится придерживаться определенных принципов и убеждений, которые сложно постичь. 

Азирафаэль стиснул зубы. 

— Я прекрасно знаю, чего требует от нас Небо. Дело не в том, чтобы направлять, утешать или защищать. Главное — победить.

— Я не могу....

— Ради Бога, ты же Архангел! 

Сабраэль поморщилась.

Азирафаэль снова понизил голос. 

— Если не ты, то кто же?

— Если я помогу тебе, то поставлю под угрозу все, ради чего трудились Небеса.

— И если ты продолжишь придерживаться прежней доктрины, мы будем не лучше Ада.

Глаза Сабраэль расширились.

— Хочешь знать, что я понял во время Армагеддона? Вот это самое. — Азирафаэль сглотнул. — "Можешь назвать это богохульством, но вы знаете, что я прав.

— Я наблюдаю и записываю уже шесть тысяч лет. Если я перестану жить по этим правилам, я не буду знать, кто я.

— Ты — сила! — Азирафаэль почти умолял ее. — Сила любви и света. Как и все мы. Даже Гавриил. Если она все еще где-то в нем.

— Тогда, наверное, я трус.

— Ты действуешь за спиной Гавриила, — Азирафаэль оглядел ее. — Ты много чего умеешь и много чем являешься, но трус — не одно из твоих имен точно.

Сабраэль вгляделась в глубину голубых глаз Азирафаэля, страх на ее лице сменился беспокойством, усталостью и растерянным горем. Она плотнее завернулась в пальто, как в плащ, и тени скользнули по ее волосам и воротнику, когда она отвернулась.

— Я... — Сабраэль шагнула к лифту. — Я должна идти.

— По крайней мере, обещай, что попытаешься! — крикнул ей вслед Азирафаэль. 

Сабраэль оглянулась через плечо. 

— Может, Гавриил и прав.

— Что?..

Сабраэль закусила губу. 

— Может быть, ты действительно важнее для Непостижимого Плана. И на самом деле нет других ангелов, подобных тебе.

* * *

Как только город зевнул и ожил на следующее утро, Азирафаэль прыгнул в автобус до Мейфэра и помчался в квартиру Кроули.

Он пронесся по тусклым серым коридорам и поднялся по лестнице, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, и остановился, чтобы перевести дух, лишь когда добрался до верха. Он оперся рукой о холодный бетонный угол и, как только сориентировался, побежал к двери Кроули.

Но именно в тот момент, когда он нажал кнопку на дверном звонке Кроули, «Бентли» с визгом пронесся по улице Азирафаэля и припарковался у тротуара.

Кроули подскочил к книжному магазину и с силой дернул за ручку, а когда обнаружил, что она заперта, еще раз крепко встряхнул ее. Он вертел ее снова и снова, но она так и не сдвинулась с места. Тогда он наклонился, открыл почтовый ящик и заглянул внутрь.

— Эй! — крикнул Кроули в темную лавку. — Впусти меня!

А в Мейфэре Азирафаэль постукивал ногой по полу.

— Кроули? — Азирафаэль нажал кнопку во второй раз. — Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать!

Прозвенел звонок, но дверь осталась закрытой.

— Кроули, впусти меня. Это очень важно...

Тем временем в Сохо Кроули колотил в дверь книжного магазина.

— Ангел? — Он приложил ладони ко рту. — Я знаю, что ты там!

Никто не ответил.

— Да ладно тебе, — проворчал Кроули и отошел от магазина. — Ты опять в ванне?!

Проходивший мимо бизнесмен бросил на него возмущенный взгляд.

Кроули развязно усмехнулся в ответ: 

— Что? Ты не моешься?

Мужчина ускорил шаг, не сказав ни слова.

Азирафаэль упер руки в бока. 

— Кроули, я настаиваю!

Там тоже никто не ответил.

Азирафаэль повысил голос: 

— Кончай дуться!

— Что бы я ни сказал, мне очень жаль! — крикнул Кроули в окно.

— Я не обиделся на тебя! — крикнул Азирафаэль в дверной звонок. — Ты был очень пьян!

Со вздохом Азирафаэль попятился и побежал вниз по лестнице, проходя мимо пожилой соседки Кроули, подметавшей перед дверью. В то же время Кроули метнулся в сторону магазина и увидел, что шеф-повар из ресторана разгружает грузовик с продуктами.

— Мэм! — позвал Азирафаэль. — Простите за беспокойство. Вы не видели вашего соседа, того, который живет прямо над вами?

Женщина склонила голову набок.

— Э...

Азирафаэль попытался помочь себе руками:

— Рыжеволосый? Немного выше меня? Носит темные очки?

Женщина посмотрела в конец коридора. 

— Он ушел минут десять назад.

— Эй! Сэр! — Кроули подошел к повару. — Вы не видели владельца вон того книжного?

— Хм?

Кроули махнул рукой вверх и вниз.

— Блондин. Чуть ниже меня. Забавная одежда.

— Нет... — Повар поставил ящик с капустой. — Хотя... Подождите. Я думаю, он ушел

— В какую сторону?

Шеф-повар указал на Мэйфейр. 

— В ту сторону.

— Арх... — Кроули бросился прочь. — Спасибо!

— Надеюсь, он еще не ушел... — Азирафаэль мчался по улицам. 

Кроули резко остановился. 

— Стоп. Нужно его здесь подождать, , он вернется.

Азирафаэль протискивался сквозь толпу. 

— Прошу прощения, проходите, проходите...

Кроули постучал ногой и посмотрел на часы. 

— Что он там возится?

Он резко развернулся — лишь для того, чтобы грудь в грудь столкнуться с перебегавшим улицу Азирафаэлем.

— Кроули!

— Ангел!

Их крутануло друг вокруг друга, они перепутались ногами и удержались на них не иначе как чудом.

— Где ты был? Я ходил к тебе домой. Тебя там не было.

— Я искал тебя здесь.

— Почему?

Кроули шагнул к двери книжного магазина. 

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать.

Глаза Азирафаэля расширились. 

— Ну, мне тоже нужно тебе кое-что сказать!

— Послушай, просто открой дверь....

— Ладно, ладно!

Когда он наконец отпер дверь и они ввалились внутрь, Кроули тут же захлопнул ее за ними. 

— Я его нашел!

— Что нашел?

— Способ все исправить.

— Подожди. Сначала я должен тебе рассказать...

— Я поехал на станцию метро и...

— Я встретил Сабраэль.

— Этот профессор, он мне сказал...

— Она сказала, что во всем виноват Гавриил...

— Нет никакого...

— Шпионы...

— Я имею в виду правила...

— Что...

— Армагеддон...

— Я...

Кроули вскинул руки, сдаваясь:

— Хорошо, ты первый.

— Вчера вечером я встретил Сабраэль на многоэтажной автостоянке. Она сказала мне, что за всем этим стоит Гавриил.

— Но зачем?

— Он пытается втянуть меня в неприятности, потому что боится меня.

— Скользкий ублюдок. — Кроули оскалил зубы. — Я знал это.

— Это он на днях послал за нами шпионов. Это он приказал Сабраэль расследовать мои чудеса. — Азирафаэль все объяснял и объяснял, не переводя дыхания. — Он шантажировал ее, но она действительно на нашей стороне! — Он заломил руки. — Или, может быть, нет. Она пока еще так и не решила.

— Архангелы шантажируют друг друга? — Кроули изумленно уставился на него. — Но чем?

— Она поставила под сомнение Великий План!

— Она _что_?

— Мы были не единственными!

Кроули скривился. 

— Что, черт возьми, там происходит?

— Видимо, много чего! — Азирафаэль похлопал себя по помятым лацканам жилета. — Сабраэль сказала, что после суда Гавриил боится меня. Он пытается... Я не знаю, сдерживать меня, вот этим вот всем. Думает, что это сработает.

— Ну, он зря тратит время.

— Я знаю это, но...

— У него должны найтись дела поважнее.

Затем Азирафаэль разгладил лацканы пиджака. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Я встретил профессора теологии на станции метро. Долгая история. Потом расскажу. — Кроули тоже тараторил со скоростью одна миля в минуту. — Дело в том, что я спросил его об ангелах, Армагеддоне и свободе воли, и он сказал, что нет никакого свода правил для того, что происходит _после_ Конца света."

Азирафаэль отпустил его рукав. 

— Какое это имеет отношение к делу?

— Они не могут ничего тебе инкриминировать! — Кроули развел руками. — Никаких правил больше нарушить нельзя. Потому что больше нет никаких правил.

— Ты же понимаешь, что на самом деле конец света не наступил? — осторожно уточнил Азирафаэль.

— Ты прав! — Кроули беспечно пожал плечами. — Адам его откатил. Ребутнул. Переписал. Мы еще больше отклонились от сценария.

Азирафаэль покрутил кольцо на мизинце. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что Гавриил с этим согласится.

Кроули пожал плечами. 

— По крайней мере, это дает возможность для оспаривания его санкций.

— Нет никакого способа, каковым я мог бы выиграть спор с Гавриилом лоб в лоб.

Внезапно Кроули замер, его челюсть отвисла.

— Кроули?

— Я идиот. — Кроули уставился в пространство. 

Азирафаэль снова хмыкнул. 

— Я бы не стал утверждать этого так категорично...

— Нет, я имею в виду, что меня вдруг осенило. — Кроули схватил Азирафаэля за плечи. — Нам не нужно с этим бороться. Нам просто нужно избавиться от улик.

— Я не могу НЕ творить чудеса!

— Тебе и не нужно, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. 

— Ты не... — лицо Азирафаэля обмякло от ужаса. — О боже.

— Сабраэль записывает их, верно? И куда она их записывает?

— Это...

— Небеса — большие поклонники бумажной работы. Она должна куда-то записать.

— Это гигантский отчетный журнал... — Азирафаэль прервал себя. — Ты не можешь просто пойти и украсть его у нее!

— Ты шутишь. — Улыбка Кроули стала еще шире. — Это почти слишком просто.

— Ты же не собираешься всерьез вычеркнуть меня из досье Сабраэль?

— Я один из старейших демонов, все еще живущих в этом мире. Если я не смогу, то и никто не сможет. — Кроули потер кончики пальцев друг о друга, словно кусочки кремня. — Итак. Говоришь, Сабраэль встретила тебя на многоэтажной парковке?

— Совершенно верно.

— Какой именно?

— Той... той, что на Олд-Берлингтон-стрит.

— Отлично. Замечательно. Совсем рядом. — Кроули зашагал через магазин. — Это также означает, что она не боится спускаться на Землю на некоторое время.

Азирафаэль последовал за ним. 

— Как все это решает проблему в долгосрочной перспективе?

— У тебя есть идея получше?

— Нет, но...

— Тогда перестань жаловаться и помоги. — Кроули схватил с полки старый путеводитель по улицам Лондона. — Проведи меня через нее.

— Через что?

— Через вашу встречу.

— Э-э... — Азирафаэль собрался с мыслями. — Я спустился на самый нижний уровень, и она вышла из лифта.

Кроули положил книгу на стол. 

— Подожди. Лифт?

— Да...

— Она не телепортировалась вниз?

— Нет.

Кроули поднял брови.

— Это значит, что она была на Земле до того, как встретилась с тобой.

— Ты так думаешь?

— Готов поспорить на свою квартиру, что у нее здесь были другие дела. — Кроули открыл переднюю крышку. — И я готов поспорить на «Бентли», что она все еще где-то поблизости.

Азирафаэль присоединился к Кроули на дальнем конце стола, и наблюдал, как Кроули перелистывает страницы, пока не нашел нужную.

— На Олд-Берлингтон-Стрит. Это в Мейфэре. — Кроули постучал пальцем по карте. — Мы здесь. Я предполагаю, что она пришла откуда-то из... — он обвел кругом стоянку, — оттуда.

— Ты сейчас о чем?

— Ты ведь можешь чувствовать других ангелов, не так ли?

— Ну конечно.

— Так вот оно что! — Кроули хлопнул по карте тыльной стороной ладони. — Держи ухо востро. Мы ждем, пока она не появится снова. Мы идем. Найдем журнал. Украдем его. Я тебя вычеркну. И на этом все.

Азирафаэль побледнел.

— Боюсь, мы не сможем долго ждать.

— Почему нет?

Азирафаэль сглотнул. 

— Она сдает свои отчеты в последний день месяца.

Кроули тоже побледнел. 

— Ах, черт. Нет!

— Да. Увы.

Кроули бросил взгляд налево, потом направо и выскочил из-за стола.

— Кроули?!

Кроули споткнулся о ковер и распахнул дверь. — Садись в машину!

Азирафаэль поспешил за ним.

* * *

Кроули включил зажигание. Азирафаэль ухватился покрепче, и «Бентли» умчался в облаке гравия и выхлопных газов.

Вокруг них толпились пешеходы, пассажиры в автобусах и на пешеходных переходах, мимо проносились рестораны и антикварные лавки Сохо. Азирафаэль опустил стекло и высунул голову, но тут же отшатнулся, когда такси чуть не врезалось ему в нос.

Он схватил Кроули за плечо. 

— Я не могу сосредоточиться, когда ты едешь так быстро!

— Просто ищи запах любви, или котят, или чего-нибудь в этом роде!

Азирафаэль уставился на него. 

— Подожди минутку. Так вот как я пахну?!

— Что? Нет! — Кроули отпрянул и покраснел. — Я... Я тебе потом расскажу!

После еще двух мучительных поворотов они добрались до Оксфорд-стрит, по которой, насколько хватало глаз, тянулась гудящая пробка. Кроули присоединился к ней и включил двигатель, чтобы его ревом позлить водителей — они ползли вперед так медленно, что отметка спидометра упала до нуля,   
Кроули так крепко вцепился в руль, что побелели костяшки пальцев. 

— Арх...

— Прости, но я не могу...

Кроули открыл окно. 

— Сегодня воскресенье! Куда они все направляются? — Кроули полез из машины.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры! — крикнул Кроули и расправил плечи.

Потом он дважды стукнул кулаком по капоту, затем скользнул обратно, и на середине крыши завыла сирена. Винтажная белая краска сменила черную, Красные Кресты прорезался на боках «Бентли» как по волшебству, водители вокруг запаниковали и поспешно убрались с дороги.

— Что ты творишь?!..

— Ты должен мыслить нестандартно.

— Там могут быть люди в настоящей беде!

Кроули вдавил педаль газа. 

— Да, как и ты!

Они проехали через главную артерию и дальше по лабиринту узких боковых улочек, и везде, куда бы они ни сворачивали, машины с визгом жались к обочине. Когда они пронеслись мимо газетного ящика, почта выпорхнула наружу. Когда они проскрежетали мимо дорожного конуса, он опрокинулся набок. Зеваки и велосипедисты ахнули и отпрыгнули в сторону, и они протиснулись между двумя автобусами на долю дюйма.

— Подожди! — Азирафаэль указал направо. — Там что-то есть.

— Это она?

— Я не знаю. Оно освящено!

— Куда сворачивать?

— Вон туда, по той улице.

Кроули крутанул руль.

— Нет, подожди! — закричал Азирафаэль. — Давай налево! Ложная тревога.

Кроули вырулил на встречную полосу. 

— Брось, ангел, я тут весь в поту!

Азирафаэль поудобнее устроился в кресле. 

— Ты едешь не по той стороне дороги!

— Ну и что? Американцы всегда так делают!

— Господи, дай мне сил, — прошипел Азирафаэль.

Он зажмурился, когда Кроули сделал крутой поворот, и они перемахнули через разделитель и чуть не сбили уличный фонарь. Когда они вернулись на Брук-Стрит и свернули в нужный переулок, Азирафаэль увидел вдалеке вспышку, и что-то затрепетало у него в груди.

— По-моему, становится теплее!

— На этот раз тебе лучше быть уверенным!

— Так и есть! По крайней мере, я надеюсь. Продолжай ехать прямо.

Кроули уставился на дорогу впереди.

Азирафаэль кивнул.

Но на следующем перекрестке к ним присоединилась еще одна сирена.

Серая полицейская машина с шашечками пронеслась мимо островка велосипедных стоек. Азирафаэль напряг плечи. Кроули тихо выругался. Они свернули не в ту сторону, обогнули Ганновер-сквер, свернули в переулок, миновали паб и вернулись обратно.

— Что ты делаешь? Мы почти на месте! — Азирафаэль нервно мял свой плащ.

— Сначала я должен сбросить копов с хвоста! — Кроули поправил очки.

Азирафаил оглянулся. 

— Они догоняют нас!

Кроули потянулся к рычагу переключения передач и пробормотал:

— Вставьте это в свою трубку и выкурите...

Двигатель скрежетнул под капотом, сзади лязгнула выхлопная труба, и «Бентли» рванулся вперед, выпустив поток закиси азота. Полицейская машина ударила по тормозам, развернулась и выкатилась на тротуар, а Кроули издал маниакальный смешок и помчался обратно на Риджент-стрит.

— Вот! — Азирафаэль снова указал направо. — Я чую, это отсюда идет, из этого квартала!

Кроули завернул еще за один угол и свернул на стоянку.

Сориентировавшись, Азирафаэль выскочил из машины и помчался к роскошному стеклянному фасаду перед ними. Сначала он попытался толкнуть двери, потом потянул, и Кроули вернул «Бентли» в прежнее, блестящее черное состояние.

— Прости.— Кроули похлопал по крыше. — Больше так с тобой не поступлю.

— Чего ты ждешь?! — Азирафаэль наконец открыл дверь.

Кроули последовал за ним в вестибюль с черно-белым мраморным полом, и шум с улицы стих, когда двери захлопнулись. В углу играл пианист, а вокруг неторопливо бродила богатая пара, на потолке мерцали позолоченная лепнина и хрустальные люстры.

— Сэр! — Азирафаэль подбежал к клерку в коротком сюртуке. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы помогли мне кое-кого найти. Боюсь, это крайне срочно.

Клерк обернулся. 

— В самом деле, сэр?

— Вы не видели, чтобы сюда заходила женщина? Высокая? Блондинка? — Азирафаэль похлопал себя по лацканам. — Белое пальто? Саб...

— Леди Сабрина Фелл? — спросил клерк.

Кроули догнал их. 

— Верно, она самая.

— Ее Светлость ждет вас?

— Я... — Азирафаэль колебался. 

Глаза Кроули за стеклами очков вспыхнули красным.

— Да, она ждет нас.

— Она поднялась в пентхаус. Число 4. Лифт слева.  
Кроули направился к лифту. 

— Спасибо. Вы настоящий друг.

— Подожди, — Азирафаэль остановился как вкопанный. — «Фелл»?!

Кроули попятился. Он давно не видел Азирафаэля в такой ярости.

Азирафаэль закипал. 

— Это была моя идея!

Кроули осторожно потянул его за рукав. 

— Давай, пошли!

* * *

Они оба выскочили из лифта, когда он доехал до самого верха, где был пентхаус Кроули ткнул в дверной замок пальцем, словно пистолетом, и выстрелил искрами.

Они вошли в просторную, пропахшую антисептиком гостиную с массивным телевизором, установленным над мраморным камином. Телевизор работал. Азирафаэль осторожно закрыл дверь, Кроули проскользнул глубже внутрь, и они на цыпочках исследовали помещение под негромкое бормотание программы новостей. Белый диван. Белый мраморный пол. Плюшевый белый коврик. Кофейный столик из золота и стекла с селенитовой глыбой наверху. Запах чистого белья и спирта для протирки, свет струился сквозь плавающие белые шторы на оконной стене.

— _Что ж, хорошие новости для садов, но не для ваших планов на выходные: в ближайшие несколько дней нас ждет гораздо больше дождей, как говорит нам прогноз погоды. Вы можете видеть усиление облачности над Хэтфилдом на северо-западе, и мы ожидаем, что она достигнет центра Лондона поздно вечером в субботу._

Кроули кивнул Азирафаэлю. Тот кивнул в ответ. Кроули бесшумно скользнул по полу, прижав палец ко рту. Азирафаэль поспешил за ним в высокий, ультрасовременный зал — и они услышали шум, столь безошибочно узнаваемый, что у них свело животы.

Азирафаэль порозовел. Очки Кроули медленно сползли на нос. Из-за высокой белой двери донесся нескромный женский стон. Затем еще один, и еще, громче, чаще, быстрее, все более страстно и рвано, и матрас заскрипел, когда мужчина испустил глубокий, удовлетворенный вздох.

Кроули провел пальцами под подбородком и одними губами произнес:

— Давай не будем...

Азирафаэль схватился за ручку с вызывающим взглядом, плотно сжав губы.

— Давай... — одними губами повторил Кроули.

Но прежде чем он успел сказать что-то еще, Азирафаэль с самым решительным видом распахнул дверь и ворвался в комнату.

Сабраэль взвизгнула. Кроули подскочил. Азирафаэль прижался к стене. Сабраэль с глухим стуком свалилась с противоположной стороны кровати. Гавриил схватил белую шелковую простыню, натянул ее себе на колени и вскарабкался на изголовье кровати, как испуганный кот.

Кроули посмотрел на Гавриила. Гавриил посмотрел на Азирафаэля. Азирафаэль посмотрел на Сабраэль. Та, казалось, была готова умереть. Кроули посмотрел на бутылку вина и бокал на серебряном подносе, наполовину полные, с пятном розово-золотой помады на ободке. Все смотрели в разные стороны, не говоря ни слова, и с каждой секундой напряжение в комнате сгущалось все более и более.

А потом Кроули наклонился, уперся руками в бедра и разорвал тишину громким, бессердечным смехом.

— О Боже!

Гавриил подтянул простыню еще выше, просто чтобы уж наверняка.

— О Боже. Вот это роскошный подгон! — Кроули вытер глаза, его плечи тяжело вздымались. — Все эти века целомудрия, девственниц и всего такого, и все это время ты загонял мячи в ворота Сабраэль!

Никто не двигался.

Кроули откашлялся, потянулся к подносу и взял бутылку вина. 

— Мне сейчас это не помешает.

Азирафаэль оторвался от стены при виде этой сцены, и тысячи лет праведной ярости застыли на его лице. Позади него Кроули фыркнул в бутылку и сделал большой глоток, но Азирафаэль, полностью его игнорируя, продолжал смотреть на застигнутую врасплох парочку со всем негодованием кары небесной во взоре.

Под его взглядом Гавриил заерзал и прочистил горло:

— Не могли бы вы... э-э-э... дать нам минутку?

Азирафаэль не шевельнулся:

— Определенно нет.

Сабраэль выглянула из-за матраса, как перископ, нащупала белое кружевное белье и стащила его с кровати на свою сторону.

— «Я не оскверняю храм своего небесного тела грубой материей». — Азирафаэль поджал уголки губ. — Так, кажется. ты говорил?

Кроули уставился на грудь Гавриила: 

— Это следы от ногтей?

— Ты, — Габриэль погрозил ему пальцем. — Выйди вон.

— Ты что, шутишь? Я должен насладиться этим реалити-шоу до финала!

— Шесть тысяч лет я откладывал свои желания в сторону ради нашего кодекса. Я старался быть _правильным ангелом_. Следовать кодексу. — Азирафаэль сделал шаг к кровати. — _У нас были правила!_

— Правила?! — рявкнул Гавриил.

Никто больше не осмеливался ему ответить. Гавриил презрительно прищурился. 

— Правила — это не для меня. Это для тебя!

Азирафаэль медленно втянул воздух через нос.

— Как же ты мерзок.

Жуткая пелена окутала комнату. Азирафаэль покачал головой:

— Просто отвратителен.

Кроули поставил бутылку на место, жадно ловя каждое слово Азирафаэля.

— Ты насмехаешься над людьми и обращаешься с ними как с пешками в своей великой войне, а сам такой же капризный и себялюбивый, как и любой из них. — Азирафаэль шагнул вперед и подавил нервную дрожь в своем голосе. — Ты должен служить эталоном, образцом, которому нужно следовать. Ведь ты учитель. Слуга закона. И ты наказываешь за преступление правой рукой, а левой принимаешь принимаешь в нем активное участие.

— Я... — начал Гавриил.

— Это и есть хранитель человечества? Моральный образец для подражания?

— Я...

Губы Азирафаэля дрожали. 

— Они заслуживают лучшего!

Кроули смотрел во все глаза, и глаза эти были квадратными.

— Будь я хоть наполовину так глуп, как разъярен, — выплюнул Азирафаэль, — я бы бросил перчатку и сам сразился с тобой!

— Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, — вмешалась Сабраэль. — Я уверена, что мы сможем все прояснить...

— Я спокоен! — Азирафаэль чуть не выпрыгнул из пальто. — И не только у тебя тут есть что сказать. Ты бы давно бросила меня на растерзание волкам, если бы это означало, что они не заметят других отметин в твоем досье.

Сабраэль отпрянула. 

— Что?

— Ты использовала мои спонтанные чудеса, чтобы прикрыть свои!

— Мои что?!

Азирафаэль ткнул пальцем в сторону двери.

Кроули заложил руку за спину и сделал приглашающий жест, чтобы увеличить громкость телевизора.

— _Выходя в финал Лиги Европы, стоит посмотреть, сколько неудач было у «Арсенала»... что за... так-так... О, боже мой! Приносим свои извинения за то, что прервали вас, но мы только что получили срочный экстренный бюллетень._

Волоски на шеях всех присутствующих встали дыбом.

— _Пять минут назад оператор авиабазы Тэдфилд уловил аномальный сигнал в системе раннего предупреждения. Сигнал был определен, как три входящих РС-25 «Копейщик» российских МБР. Дежурный офицер подумал, что данные не совпадают с прогнозами на настоящий удар, и отдал приказ не контратаковать. Разумеется, на наземном радаре базы не было обнаружено ни одной ракеты, и, э-э-э... все это, похоже, было ложной тревогой. Премьер-министр сейчас разговаривает по телефону с президентом России, и мы... мы будем держать вас в курсе событий._

— Ну-ну. — Кроули бочком подошел к комоду, оперся на локти и облизнул верхние зубы. — Посмотрите все на героя, только что остановившего войну!

— Но я... ничего... — растерянно пробормотал Гавриил.

— Я тоже! — вторила ему Сабраэль.

Кроули ухмыльнулся. 

— Твоя судьба творит чудеса каждый раз, когда ты кончаешь.

Гавриил и Сабраэль побледнели.

Кроули издевательски развел руками:

— Сюрпри-и-из.

— Погоди-ка, как ты... — Гавриил перевел взгляд с Кроули на Азирафаэля. — Матерь Божья.

— Не верю... — Сабраэль поправила бретельку лифчика. — Хотя... Выбросы чудес в центре Лондона. Как же я не сопоставила время?

— Ты знала, что они... знала, да? — спросил ее Гавриил. — Неужели я узнаю об этом последним?

Кроули скрестил ноги и ухмыльнулся:

— Вопрос в том, кто же из вас сейчас так активно спонсировал выброс фривольных чудес!

Сабраэль встала и попятилась от кровати. 

— Гавриил?

Гавриил все еще не мог найти слова для ответа:

— Ч-ч-ч... я... нет. Это просто смешно.

Сабраэль уперла кулаки в бока. 

— Но ведь сейчас это точно была не я, не так ли?!

Гавриил откинулся на спинку кресла и усмехнулся. 

— Откуда мне знать?

Кроули разинул рот. Брови Азирафаэля чуть не слетели с его головы. Руки Сабраэль опустились, кровь прилила к ее щекам. Она подошла к комоду, схватила свой наполовину полный бокал, швырнула его в Гавриила и выбежала из комнаты.

— Что за дела? — возмутился ей вслед Гавриил. — Я только что потратил свои земные деньги на эти простыни.

— Потратишь маленькое чудо на уборку! — крикнула Сабраэль.

— Я все равно буду знать, что оно там было!

Тяжелые, сердитые шаги Сабраэль эхом разнеслись по коридору, но Гавриил, вместо того чтобы броситься за ней следом, вытер вино со лба. Кроули и Азирафаэль обменялись неловкими косыми взглядами, а Сабраэль что-то разбила в гостиной и захлопнула дверь.

Гавриил ткнул в сторону Азирафаэля указательным пальцем:

— Ни слова в головной офис. Понимаешь?

Азирафаэль выпрямился во весь рост. 

— Тогда ни слова обо мне.

— Я серьезно. Если это попадет Наверх, я сам тебя скину с Небес.

Азирафаэль вздернул подбородок. 

— Аналогично. Если проболтаешься ты, я сделаю то же самое с тобой.

Гавриил замер.

— Представь себе, — произнес Азирафаэль так безмятежно, как только мог. — Похоже, мы с тобой в патовой ситуации, словно Аргентина с Бразилией. Или две другие страны, которые понимают, что усиление конфликта между ними невыгодно им обеим.

Гавриил рассмеялся, деланно и напряженно, сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Ты — Княжество, а не страна. У тебя силенки не хватит мне навредить.

— Готов попытать свою удачу?

Гавриил не ответил.

* * *

В обед тучи разошлись, и Кроули с Азирафаэле отправились во французский ресторан на Уэст-Смитфилд.

— И ты даже не догадывался?

Азирафаэль подошел к двери. 

— Конечно, нет.

— Я пошутил насчет белой кружевной баски. Не думал, что окажусь прав. — Кроули читал ежедневные обновления, вывешенные в витрине. — Ты заметил? Он был без трусов!

— Я слышал что-то об этом много лет назад. Какая-то деловая тактика. Чтобы застать другую сторону врасплох.

— Самое паршивое, что я даже не могу притвориться, будто не понимаю, что Сабраэль в нем нашла.

— А ты понимаешь?

— У тебя есть глаза. У меня есть глаза.

— И у него тоже. Очень э-э-э... фиолетовые.

— Но посмотри, что он творит.

— Я ожидал от него разного, но меньше всего был готов к тому, что он окажется лицемером. — Азирафаэль схватился за ручку, прежде чем Кроули успел опередить его. — Я страшно переживал о своих чувствах к тебе с 1941 года. А они к тому времени блудили уже Бог знает сколько лет или даже тысячелетий.

— Небеса, должно быть, не имеют о них ни малейшего понятия. Как еще им это могло бы сойти с рук?

— Справедливое замечание.

— Если только... нет... — Кроули оборвал себя. — Подожди, 1941?

— А что с ним?

— Это было, когда ты... В церкви.

— Ну, да. Тогда-то я все про себя и понял.

— Ты серьезно?

Азирафаэль покраснел. 

— Боюсь, что да.

— Ты шутишь.

— С твоей стороны было очень благородно спасти мои книги.

— И убить нескольких нацистов.

— И это, — Азирафаэль открыл дверь. — Двойная выгода: три злодея сражены ради Рая, и три свежие души попали в Ад. Ты чертовски умен, когда даешь себе труд быть таковым.

Азирафаэль привычно отступил, пропуская Кроули вперед. Тот слегка замешкался, не отводя от него пораженного взгляда:

— Ух ты... Если бы я знал, что это так возбуждает, я бы еще несколько раз убил бы кого-нибудь ради тебя.

— Я имел в виду, что это было... — Азирафаэль последовал за ним. — Ох, дорогой...

— Что?

Азирафаэль остановился как вкопанный. 

— Кажется, у нас гости.

Три Архангела ждали за их обычным столом, восседая молчаливыми стражами, сложив руки на скатерти. Сабраэль сидела слева, натянув пальто до самой шеи. Гавриил сидел справа, выпрямив спину, как шомпол. А между ними сидела женщина в голубовато-серой накидке-блейзере, с лицом сфинкса и заплетенными в косу волосами Нефертити.

Азирафаэль замедлил шаг и остановился перед двумя пустыми стульями. 

— Разиэль?

Кроули взглянул поверх очков. 

— Хранитель тайн? Это ты?

— Азирафаэль. — Разиэль ответила спокойным голосом, который, казалось, отдавался эхом сам по себе. — У тебя блестящие глаза и пушистые крылья.

Азирафаэль осторожно подошел ближе. 

— Сокрытие Авалона... это было почти...

— Тысячу лет назад. — Разиэль смерила его взглядом. — Похоже, время, проведенное на Земле, пощадило тебя.

Азирафаэль скептически оглядел себя. 

— Неужели?

— Да. — Разиэль разгладила рукава, затем сложила длинные пальцы домиком. — Собственно говоря, именно это мы и собрались здесь обсудить.

Кроули ткнул большим пальцем через плечо.

— Правильно. Я подожду снаружи.

— Нет, — отмахнулась Разиэль и выдвинула другой стул. — Я настаиваю.

Гавриил прищурился. 

— Ты шутишь. Верно?

Разиэль внимательно посмотрела на очки Кроули. 

— Его присутствие сделает разговор более интересным.

Кроули нерешительно сел, и когда Азирафаэль тоже сел, к ним подлетел официант в строгом черном галстуке и жилете в тон.

— Добрый день. — Официант поклонился и поправил полотенце на руке. —Могу я заинтересовать кого-нибудь из вас нашим выбором вин?

— Мы... — начала Сабраэль. 

И одновременно с ней Гавриил добавил: 

— Мы не...

Но их обоих прервал Азирафаэль:

— Ну конечно. Звучит божественно.

— Итак, из белых у нас есть камин Ларредья и Ла парт Даван, Шато Монфен, Вайон, Ле Шассень, Шато Д’Эпире и Клод Риффо. Наши красные — это Филипп Колин, Domaine des Schistes, Château du Cèdre, Domaine De Monteillet, Château Tour des Termes, Cru Bourgeois и Les Chênes. — Официант с привычной легкостью отчеканил длинные французские имена. — Можно заказать бокалами, но если хотите полбутылки, я с удовольствием дам вам список того, что у нас есть в погребе.

Азирафаэль сказал, что подумает об этом. 

— Шато дю Седр какого года? 

— 2014. Из Мальбека Хорошо сочетается с фуа-гра и очень освежает.

Сабраэль поджала уголки губ и ждала, пока он закончит. Разиэль сверлила его взглядом. Улыбка Гавриила выглядела приклеенной.

— Хм. Я знаю, что еще рановато, но у меня был ужасно длинный день. — Азирафаэль смягчил свой голос. — А что у вас есть из чая?

— А. Ну, я должен был бы проверить, но я точно знаю, что у нас есть Жасмин Перл, русский караван и Ратнапура Цейлон.

Архангелы задавали друг другу молчаливые вопросы глазами, вроде того, что он делает? И сколько времени это займет?

— Жасмин Перл было бы прекрасно. — Азирафаэль жестом указал на свою тарелку. — Можно нам принести сразу чайник? Прошу прощения за причиненные неудобства.

Азирафаэль смотрел архангелам прямо в глаза и сиял, как херувим, кладя салфетку на колени. Кроули, по достоинству оценивший все происходящее, зажал себе рот, сдерживая смех, а из-под пальто Сабраэль донесся звон колокольчика.

— Что это? — спросила Разиэль.

Сабраэль вытащила жидкокристаллический эфирный телефон. 

— Простите меня. Сообщение.

Гавриил нахмурился. 

— От кого?

— Ситри.

Гавриил помрачнел еще сильнее. 

— Чего она тебе пишет? Что ей надо?

Кроули склонил голову набок. Сабраэль положила трубку на место:

— Не знаю. Я прочту его позже.

— Итак... — начала Разиэль.

Но прежде чем она успела сказать что-то еще, официант вернулся с белым фарфоровым чайником и набором чашек.

— Замечательно — Азирафаэль приподнял крышку и, смакуя запах, со звоном вернул ее на место. — Кроули, сегодня ты будешь радушной хозяйкой или уступишь эту честь мне?

— Давай ты, — пробормотал Кроули. — И потом... люди больше так не говорят.

— Все в порядке. Уверен, наши почтенные гости не заметят разницы.

Разиэль наблюдал за их болтовней с вежливым недоумением, но Гавриил стиснул зубы и прикусил щеку.

Сабраэль глубоко вздохнула. 

— Азирафаэль, я настаиваю.

— Ты права. — Азирафаэль налил себе чаю. — Я, как говорится, весь внимание.

— Сегодня утром мне сообщили про... как бы это сказать... интересную историю, которая, как оказалось, стоит за недавней чередой чудес, — начала Разиэль, когда Азирафаэль поставил чайник. — Учитывая высокий профиль событий и вовлеченных ангелов, я считаю, что нам всем было бы полезно достичь некоторого перемирия.

Азирафаэль добавил себе немного сливок. 

— О, я в этом не уверен.

— Нет?

— Это было бы очень благородно, но я не думаю, что это сработает.

Разиэль откинулся назад. 

— И почему же?

Азирафаэль высыпал ложкой кусочек сахара. 

— Тебе придется обсудить это с тем, кто хотел меня казнить.

— Не волнуйся. На этот раз он не главный. — Разиэль развела руками. — Гавриил — молот небес. Я — Оливковая ветвь.

— Годится только для того, чтобы наносить удары? — усмехнулся Кроули. — Нет, подожди. Ты даже этого не можешь.

Гавриил бросил на него сердитый взгляд:

— Ты ходишь по очень тонкому льду, демон!

— Итак. В свете всего этого я составила контракт, чтобы сделать это решение делом Небесной хроники. — Разиэль провела пальцем перед собой, и перламутровый пергаментный лист с серебряными чернилами появился посреди стола. — Я проведу вас через него, и мы все подпишем его, когда придем к соглашению.

Кроули присмотрелся внимательнее.

— Соглашение о неразглашении, — выдохнул Азирафаэль.

— Подробности всех чудес, совершенных нижеподписавшимися в период с 20 августа 2018 года по сегодняшний день, будут впоследствии засекречены. Они будут подвергнуты соответствующей цензуре в отчетном журнале Сабраэль, видимыми только мне и участникам событий.

Кроули положил руку на спинку стула. 

— А ты не можешь их просто убрать?

— Боюсь, что нет. Что написано, то написано. Это просто не будет обсуждаться. — Разиэль провела пальцем вниз, к следующему разделу. — С одобрения Гавриила, я включила пункт, который отредактирует детали суда над Азирафаэлем из наших юридических отчетов.

— Подожди, подожди. Это чушь собачья. — Кроули положил локти на стол. — Это... он... У Азирафаэля вообще не должно быть проблем! Армагеддон был да сплыл. У тебя больше нет этих правил.

— Ну, для того, чтобы это стало правдой, миру действительно должен был наступить конец. — Гавриил улыбнулся ему слащаво и гаденько. — И тогда тебя бы здесь не было.

— Я же говорил, — пробормотал Азирафаэль.

Кроули скрестил руки на груди. 

— Попробовать стоило.

— После тщательного обдумывания Михаил предложила мне добавить пункт о невмешательстве в земные дела Азирафаэля. — Разиэль подтолкнула пергамент к той стороне стола, где сидел Азирафаэль. — Если ты согласишься, Небеса оставят тебе плоды твоей бессмертной жизни, при условии, что ты будешь продолжать жить так, как жил всегда.

Кроули наклонился вперед. 

— Это слишком хорошо. В чем подвох?

Разиэль подняла брови. 

— Он будет освобожден от должности.

— Ты имеешь в виду... — Азирафаэль помолчал. — Подожди... То есть ты бы никогда не изгнала меня?

— Да. Но ты больше не будешь ангелом восточных Врат.

— Ты отпускаешь его? — возмутился Гавриил. — Ты знаешь, на что он способен?

— Иногда поддержание порядка означает небольшой контролируемый хаос.

Азирафаэль смотрел перед собой не мигая..

— Подумай об этом. — Разиэль наколдовала белое перо с золотым наконечником рядом с чашкой Азирафаэля. — Возможно, это то, чего ты всегда хотел.  
Азирафаэль внимательно изучал каждое блестящее серебряное слово. Сабраэль затаила дыхание. Гавриил смотрел на него, как ястреб. Кроули медленно покачал головой и одними губами произнес: 

— Нет, не делай этого. 

И, как только Азирафаэль коснулся пера, Сабраэль заговорила:

— Подожди.

Разиэль слегка отстранилась, но не стала протестовать. Сабраэль провела пальцами по пергаменту. 

— Это неправильно.

Воздух вокруг стола стал таким напряженным, что едва не заискрился.

— Азирафаэль служит нам на Земле более шести тысяч лет. Он пробыл здесь дольше и сделал больше работы, чем кто-либо другой. — Сабраэль выпалила все, прежде чем успела потерять самообладание. — Мы можем не понимать его или его методы большую часть времени, но он один из наших самых преданных солдат. Он заслуживает лучшего.

Никто не двигался. Сабраэль проглотила комок в горле. 

— У него есть права.

— Он совершил измену, — выплюнул Гавриил. — Он отказался от этих прав.

— Не обращай на него внимания. — Разиэль развернулась и посмотрела на Сабраэль, как всегда невозмутимая. — Хотела бы я понять, куда ты клонишь.

— Я требую, чтобы его чудеса от Армагеддона и до сих пор были вычеркнуты из небесного журнала. Я также хочу, чтобы власть Гавриила над его делом была отменена, а его будущие чудеса были переданы только под мою юрисдикцию. — Сабраэль пододвинула контракт к креслу Разиэля. — Я не подпишу его, пока вы не добавите их и не уберете пункт о невмешательстве. Он заслужил извинения, но пока это лучшее, что я могу сделать.

И Кроули, и Азирафаэль с благоговением уставились на нее.

— Мы на заре новой эры. То, как мы относимся к нашим Ангелам сейчас, создаст прецедент на Небесах на века вперед. — Чем дольше Сабраэль говорила, тем сильнее становилась ее уверенность. — Мы так беспокоимся о порядке, что забыли, что значит быть справедливыми. Если мы собираемся быть хорошей стороной, мы должны начать вести себя так, как положено себя вести хорошей стороне.

— Мы хорошая сторона, потому что всегда получаем хорошие результаты, — язвительно заметил Гавриил.

— А мы точно их получаем?

— Потоп был досадным исключением!

— Тогда в чем же заключался Великий План?"

— Это должно было сработать.

— Но не сработало.

— Я не позволю вышедшему из повиновения агенту разгуливать по земле. Он опасен!

— Он опасен только до тех пор, пока мы его не простим! — рявкнула Сабраэль, окончательно выходя из себя.

Тень уязвимости пробежала по лицу Азирафаэля, и он уставился на нее в пораженном молчании, пока произнесенное ею оседало в мозгах присутствующих.

— Ух ты, — Кроули откинулся на спинку стула. — Вот это да. Когда они постучат в твою дверь, куда ты пойдешь?

Сабраэль нахмурилась. 

— Прошу прощения?

Гавриил непонимающе усмехнулся. 

— Что ты имел в виду?

Кроули сдулся, как воздушный шарик. 

— Я напрасно трачу на вас время.

— Знаешь что? — Гавриил вскинул руки. — Нет. Я умываю руки. Это просто смешно. Я не собираюсь воевать из-за двух месяцев чудес и не собираюсь спорить о божественных правилах с демоном.

Кроули скорчил гримасу, которая говорила: «ну и черт с тобой».

— Напишите на этой бумаге все, что хотите. Я опротестую все от первой до последней строчки.

Азирафаэля переполняла вновь обретенная гордость. 

— Тогда я надеюсь, что на этот раз Она тебе все же ответит.

Разиэль провела рукой по верхней части контракта, и буквы, рассыпавшись звездной пылью, перестроились. Азирафаэль взял перо и опустил его на страницу — но прежде чем он успел сделать пометку, снова отвел.

— Ты знаешь... — Азирафаэль пощекотал щеку перистым концом, — мне только что пришла в голову очень интересная мысль.

Гавриил, Разиэль и Сабраэль обменялись еще одним тревожным взглядом.

— Помните старую горькую шутку про «Загадку зла»? Как всемогущий, всеблагой и... каков был третий? — Азирафаэль провел пером между большим и указательным пальцами. — Ох. Правильно. Всеведущий. Как всезнающий, всеблагой, всемогущий Бог мог допустить существование зла?

Сабраэль поежилась.

— Значит, вся эта официальная проверка на самом деле формальность, не так ли? — Азирафаэль захлопал ресницами. — В конце концов... Она ведь и так уже знает.

Гавриил посерел и выдал еще одну свою улыбку, такую же белозубую как и болезненно-вымученную.

— На самом деле, учитывая, что Она еще не явилась, чтобы поразить нас... — Азирафаэль сделал эффектную паузу, — я не могу не задаться вопросом: а не было ли это частью Плана с самого начала?

Стулья архангелов заскрипели под ними, но никто из них не произнес ни слова.

— Пища для размышлений. — Азирафаэль с дерзкой ухмылкой подписал пергамент, отложил перо и отхлебнул чаю. — Вам действительно стоило бы попробовать. Это очень хорошо.

* * *

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Кроули Азирафаэля вслух, когда они бродили по саду перед собором Святого Павла.

— Я был бы дураком, если бы этого не сделал. Сабраэль предоставила мне все карты. Моя жизнь — это моя работа. Чудеса, за которые меня вряд ли когда-нибудь накажут. — Азирафаэль восхищенно посмотрел на длинный ряд кустов рядом с собой. — Кроме того, если мы с тобой сейчас действительно на нашей стороне, такой Архангел, как она, может стать могущественным союзником.

— Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе? Похоже на то, что сделал бы я.

— Ты отличный дипломат, хотя и по неправильным причинам.

— А как насчет другого?

— Чего?

— Сказать им, что Бог уже знает.

— Ах, — Азирафаэль смущенно рассмеялся. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, то подумал бы, что ты разжигаешь раздор.

— Раздор? Нет, дискуссию Да. Именно. Я бы не стал им мешать. — Азирафаэль провел ладонью по аккуратно подстриженным верхушкам кустов. — Есть одна действительно ценная вещь, которую я понял после всего этого.

— Что это?

— Что небесные надзиратели и близко не похожи на Разум улья, как я раньше думал. — Азирафаэль продолжал водить кончиками пальцев по листьям. — На самом деле, похоже, интриги в офисе могут быть весьма интенсивными.

— Видел бы ты Ад.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом: 

— Но, дорогой мой, я его _видел._

Азирафаэль взмахнул рукой, как в адской ванне, и на каждом кусте, к которому он прикасался, расцвела гроздь белой сирени. Они наслаждались запахом цветов и сине-золотым закатом, а затем Кроули вдруг невесело рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— Смешно было! Я только сейчас понял.

Азирафаэль отдернул руку. 

— Что?

— Гавриил. Я совсем забыл врезать ему по морде. А ведь собирался.

— Я думаю, что вино Сабраэль было более тяжким оскорблением.

— О, это была классика. Он будет веками мучиться из-за этого. — Кроули ухмыльнулся со злобным ликованием. — И все же. Таков принцип этой штуки. Но вот что я тебе скажу: я бы заплатил деньги, чтобы посмотреть, как ты будешь с ним бороться.

Завернув за угол и ступив на мост Миллениума, они увидели Сабраэль, одиноко стоящую на краю дорожки. Она смотрела на реку, сложив руки и высоко подняв голову, неподвижная одинокая фигура среди шумной толпы.

Азирафаэль указал носком ботинка в ее сторону. 

— Не возражаешь?

Кроули кивнул. 

— Давай. Я буду ждать тебя.

— Я только на минутку.

Азирафаэль рискнул выйти на простор моста, лавируя между толпами любопытных туристов, делающих снимки. Он присоединился к Сабраэль рядом с одним из гребней сводчатого стального каркаса, и Сабраэль сделала решительный шаг и заговорила первой, не глядя в его сторону.

— Тебе должно быть стыдно за меня.

— Вряд ли. — Азирафаэль задумчиво качнул головой. -— За Гавриила — да. Ты... я думаю, в тебе есть нечто большее.

— Ты был прав.

— В чем?

— Во всем. Особенно в том, через что я заставила тебя пройти. Извини.

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. 

— Я прощаю тебя.

— Странно будет снова подняться наверх и работать с ним. Как будто ничего не случилось. Так всегда бывает.

— Вы... встречались раньше?

— Первый раз это случилось лунной ночью в 1929 году. Он и я были в Египте, охраняя Ковчег Завета. — Сабраэль рассказала ему эту историю задумчивым голосом. — Я хотела бы, чтобы он был всем тем, на что, как я знаю, он способен. Я не могу вернуться, пока он не научится извиняться. Я в долгу перед собой.

— Мне кажется, что ты имеешь над ним большую власть.

— Неужели?

— Ты же знаешь, что он не придерживается высоких моральных принципов. Почему бы тебе этим не воспользоваться?

Сабраэль отпрянула. 

— Азирафаэль. Это хитро. Даже коварно!

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. 

— Во всем виновато демоническое влияние.

— Ну что ж... Не пойми меня неправильно, но я надеюсь, что мы не увидимся еще много лет.

— Я тоже. В конце концов, у тебя будет много работы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Из тебя вышел бы хороший реформатор, если бы ты захотела.

— Реформатор?

— Сегодня ты сделала маленький шаг к изменениям. Кто знает, что может принести завтрашний день.

— Ты знаешь, с чем мне придется столкнуться?

Азирафаэль выглядел безмятежным. 

— Удача благоволит смелым.

На минуту между ними повисло спокойное, умиротворяющее молчание, пока жизнь проходила мимо, и полы их пальто трепетали на ветру. Азирафаэль сунул руки в карманы и собрался уходить, но не успел сделать и двух шагов, как Сабраэль окликнула его.

— Азирафаэль?

Азирафаэль оглянулся через плечо.

— Что?

— Что он для тебя?

Азирафаэль развернулся во весь рост. 

— Ты сейчас о чем?

— О нем.

Уши и щеки Азирафаэля вспыхнули. 

— О, я не могу объяснить. Вернее, могу, но долго. Мы бы проговорили до завтра.

— Попробуй. — Сабраэль спрятала руки под пальто. — Я хочу понять: что может стоить того, чтобы рисковать всем?

Азирафаэль помолчал, подбирая слова, и, пока он обдумывал их, его взгляд смягчился. 

— Он меня понимает.

Сабраэль склонила голову.

— Хм.

— Твое «хм» звучит довольно скептически. Но почему? Разве у тебя было не так?

— Нет.

Азирафаэль моргнул. 

— Тогда как?

— Он был красив, и я смотрела на него снизу вверх, и я... Я не знаю.

— Тебе было одиноко.

Сабраэль напряглась. 

— Не говори глупостей. Ты же знаешь, что мы не созданы для этого.

— Даже небесные тела нуждаются в ночном тепле звезд.

Толпа двигалась за ними, внизу бурлила река, и чем дольше Сабраэль медлила, тем более несчастным становилось ее лицо. Ее каблуки щелкнули, когда она зашагала к другому концу моста, а затем она снова остановилась и заправила прядь волос за ухо.

— Знаешь... — Ее лацканы затрепетали, когда она подтянула их к шее, — если это что-то значит, я думаю, ты можешь быть лучшим из нас.

— Почему?

— Ты такой, каким должен быть ангел. — Сабраэль посмотрела на облака. — Не то, чем мы стали.

— Рай — это то, чем он всегда был. Это ты теперь другая.

— Может быть, и так, — Сабраэль едва заметно улыбнулась. — Будь здоров, Княжество.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Прощай, друг мой.

Сабраэль отвернулась от собора и зашагала сквозь толпу, высоко подняв голову и держа за спиной стропила моста, как крылья. Рукава ее пальто хлопали вокруг нее, и в порыве перьев и света она закрыла глаза и растворилась в вечернем небе.

Азирафаэль глубоко вдохнул прохладный, резкий воздух, поправил галстук-бабочку и направился обратно через мост. Кроули оторвался от бетонного блока, выпрямился, и они вместе двинулись в путь. Зажглись ближайшие уличные фонари.

— Как она?

— Чувствует себя виноватой. И влюбленной. — Азирафаэль сцепил руки за спиной. — Она немного напоминает мне меня самого когда-то.

— Да ладно тебе! — возмутился Кроули. — Твой вкус не мог быть настолько плох.

— Нет, хотя я подозреваю, что у нас общая слабость к изящно очерченной линии подбородка.

— Хм, — надулся Кроули. — Спасибо за такое сравнение.

— Не за что. У тебя прекрасный подбородок. И я надеюсь, что никогда больше не увижу ту мерзкую бороденку 1601 года.

— Что?! Ангел! Тогда это было в моде.

— Ты мне нравишься, какой бы ты ни был. Но мне все еще позволено питать слабость к тебе с короткими волосами. И гладковыбритому. — Азирафаэль предложил Кроули сгиб локтя. — Ну а теперь... Что скажешь насчет ужина?

— Знаешь, мне хочется чего-нибудь побыстрее. — Кроули взял его за руку. — Как насчет «Нандо»?

— Прекрасно.

— Божественное местечко. Почти как ты.

* * *

В ту ночь, когда звездное покрывало накрыло книжный магазин, Кроули и Азирафаэль лежали в постели Азирафаэля.

Аромат тлеющего в горелке ладана плыл по воздуху, свечи мерцали вокруг них и отбрасывали длинные тени на стены. Между подушками стоял полированный серебряный поднос, до краев заваленный ломтиками яблок, ягодами и жирным красным виноградом. Они разговаривали, хихикали и передавали друг другу бутылку вина, голые под одеялом, которое почему-то тоже покраснело.

Кроули перевернулся на живот. 

— Забавно, что мы оба оказались тут и так.

— Как?

— Голые и с яблоком.

— О, — фыркнул Азирафаэль. — Теперь, когда ты упомянул об этом... действительно забавно.

— Насколько я понимаю, люди почти всегда были одинаковыми. Они хотят хорошей еды. Они хотят хорошего вина.

Азирафаэль отпил из бутылки. 

— И с кем-нибудь поделиться.

— Как ты думаешь, они когда-нибудь... держались за руки? Говорили о том, что им нравится?

— Они так и делали. — Азирафаэль поставил бутылку. — Это было очень мило. Однажды ночью я видел, как они смотрели на звезды под смоковницей у моих Врат. Он положил голову ей на плечо и спросил, как они должны называть Луну.

— Ты помнишь это?

— Да. Они очень любили ваши творения. Я был там незадолго до их... ухода. Но я всегда помнил..

Кроули выудил спелую малину. 

— Я не это имел в виду.

Азирафаэль наблюдал за ним. 

— Нет? Тогда что?

— Не знаю, — Кроули сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть вина, и поставил бутылку на поднос. — Наверное, забавно думать, что история мира свелась к влюбленным детям.

— Если бы Ад знал, какой ты мягкий, они бы никогда не заставили тебя пройти через такое.

Кроули уклончиво фыркнул. Лицо Азирафаэля вытянулось. 

— Ну да. Конечно... Мне очень жаль. 

— Эй! Не беспокойся об этом. Они видели меня не в последний раз. Это моя работа — раздражать. Вот что они забывают. — Кроули прожевал и проглотил малину, прежде чем продолжить. — Это, и еще заманивание тебя в постель гигантскими тарелками фруктов.

Азирафаэль взял кусочек яблока. 

— Так вот ради чего все это было?

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я раздел тебя по доброте душевной? — Кроули нахмурился, глядя на него с полным недоверием. -— Ты же меня знаешь.

Азирафаэль надул губы. 

— Коварный демон. Ты бы не стал.

— Ха! Еще как стал бы!.

— Ах ты, старый коварный змей!

— Ты — тот самый старый голубь, который попался.

Азирафаэль притворно нахмурился в ответ. Кроули устроился поудобнее на матрасе. Спросил, старательно делая голос беззаботным:

— Знаешь, а что, если все это все-таки было мошенничеством?

— Что?

— Ну... вдруг я и на самом деле коварный обманщик. Шесть тысяч лет вешал тебе лапшу на уши. — Кроули передал Азирафаэлю еще один ломтик яблока. — Самое долгое искушение из всех, когда-либо испытанных.

— Я думаю, что ты более искусен в этом деле.

— Но что, если? — Кроули стащил с грозди виноградину и пошел развивать свою мысль дальше. — Я имею в виду, что я все-таки демон. Со всеми отягчающими. Лягушки, улитки и хвосты адских гончих.

— Тогда я был бы полностью искушен, и ваша сторона победила бы.

— Хм. Ух ты. — Кроули нахмурился. — Это сильно запятнало бы твой нимб.

— Он и так уже поцарапан.

Кроули пожал плечами. 

— Ничего такого, что нельзя было бы стереть.

Азирафаэль сорвал виноградину и поднес ее к открытому рту, затем остановился и сердито посмотрел на него через кровать. 

— Ты сделал это нарочно.

Кроули положил себе в рот кусочек яблока. 

— Знаешь, мне неприятно это говорить, но...

— Что?

— Гавриил...

— А что с ним?

Кроули выглядел огорченным. 

— Вы похожи. Ты тоже в некотором роде лицемер.

— О да. Я ужасен. — Азирафаэль не выглядел огорченным, скорее самодовольным.

— Я так и думал, когда ты давал ему отповедь. Но это была такая разухабистая речь, что у меня не хватило духу прервать тебя.

Азирафаэль бросил на него виноватый взгляд. 

— Я вспомнил об этом примерно на полпути. Но ведь это не я начал. Я был предан.

— Ну да. Ты должен был довести дело до конца.

— В свою защиту скажу, что я не командир всего небесного воинства.

— Нет, это не так. — Кроули лег рядом с Азирафаэлем. — Ты ничего из себя не представляешь. То есть нет, не так: ты не представляешь из себя ничего, чем бы ты не хотел быть. И вот. Спустя шесть тысяч лет я наконец-то тебя имею. В смысле, обрел. Ну, ты понял.

Азирафаэль поднял брови, глаза его смеялись. 

— Неужели прошло так много времени?

— Да, — Кроули вздернул подбородок и отвел взгляд. — Так и есть.

Азирафаэль театрально схватился за грудь и сделал неглубокий вдох.

— Боже Милостивый!

— Ты тогда сказал, что отдал меч, и я понял, что ты _другой_. Единственный. И что никакой другой _другой_ мне не нужен.

— Ты имеешь в виду?..

Кроули обвился вокруг него, пряча лицо. 

— Что?

— Неужели больше никогда никого не было?

— Если не с тобой, то... оно того не стоило, — пробормотал Кроули. — Ну, мне так показалось.

Азирафаэль просиял. 

— О, Кроули...

— Я знаю. Звучит жалко.

— Нет, это не так. — Азирафаэль притянул Кроули в свои объятия. — Если бы я только знал...

— Все в порядке. Тебе все равно потребовалось бы время, чтобы прийти в себя. И прийти ко мне. — Кроули прижался щекой к плечу Азирафаэля. — Теперь у меня есть ты, и это главное.

— Мы могли бы танцевать вальс в «Савое». Я потратил столько времени впустую.

— Я не танцую вальс.

— Со мной ты бы танцевал.

— Нет.

— Я бы позволил тебе отдавить мне все ноги.

Азирафаэль убрал прядь волос Кроули за ухо, и Кроули зарылся в изгиб его шеи.

— Давай не будем вставать. Давай просто останемся здесь в постели на сто лет.

Азирафаэль подвинулся, освободив ему место. 

— Когда-нибудь нам придется есть и вести хозяйство.

— Нет, не придется. Мы можем просто чудом все сотворить. — Кроули щелкнул по окну. — Когда мы увидим за ним летающую машину, то поймем, что пора возвращаться.

— Боюсь, что если они не изобрели таких машин до сих пор, то никогда не изобретут.

— Боюсь, что ты прав. Какая разница? Я бы все равно поехал на «Бентли». — Кроули приподнялся и подпер голову рукой. — Ты хоть вообще понимаешь...

Азирафаэль пристально смотрел на него. 

— Что?

— Теперь, когда все это улажено, ты будешь видеть меня гораздо чаще. Тебя это не пугает?

— А должно?

— О да. — Кроули провел языком по зубам. — Я затемню твой дом всеми видами адского влияния.

— Ты бы не стал.

— Я бы так и сделал.— Кроули сверкнул своей фирменной ухмылкой. — На самом деле, если ты не будешь осторожен, то, возможно, никогда не избавишься от меня.

— Вечность? С тобой? — Азирафаэль вздохнул и прищелкнул языком. — И как я вообще с этим справлюсь?

— Даже не представляю...

Кроули наклонился, обхватил ладонью щеку Азирафаэля и поцеловал его в губы, а когда Азирафаэль проглотил наживку, Кроули ущипнул его за бока. Азирафаэль взвизгнул, забил ногами и попытался оттолкнуть Кроули. Кроули хихикнул и прижал плечи Азирафаэля к подушкам. Они извивались. Они стукались лбами. Они взъерошили друг другу волосы. Виноград и ягоды посыпались с блюда и упали на пол. И так добро и зло боролись со смехом в глазах, как будто весь любопытный мир принадлежал только им одним.

* * *

Двадцать семь минут спустя в идеальном сентябрьском холоде молодая пара прогуливалась рука об руку по берегу Темзы.

Они что-то бормотали друг другу, размахивали руками и любовались огнями проплывающего мимо экскурсионного катера. Когда женщина вздрогнула, мужчина положил руку ей на плечо, а потом вдруг остановился и перевел дыхание.

— Подожди.

Женщина тоже остановилась и обернулась. 

— Что случилось?

— Я... — Мужчина похлопал себя по спортивной куртке. — У меня есть кое-что для тебя.

Женщина слушала и смотрела с выражением недоумения на миловидном лице..

— Я собирался сделать это на протяжении всего ужина, и все время терял самообладание. Если я не сделаю этого сейчас, то никогда не сделаю. — Мужчина сжал обе ее руки и проглотил комок в горле. — Мне стыдно, что я не произнес большую, красивую речь, но, думаю, через три года ты либо знаешь, либо нет.

Женщина продолжала смотреть.

— Ева Элизабет Харпер, — мужчина пристально посмотрел ей в глаза и опустился на одно колено, — ты сделаешь меня самым счастливым человеком на свете?

Он порылся в нагрудном кармане и достал черную бархатную коробочку, а когда протянул ее и открыл, женщина побледнела от потрясения. На кремовой клетчатой подушке лежало блестящее платиновое кольцо с нелепым бриллиантом королевской огранки размером с виноградину.

Женщина ахнула. 

— О Боже!

Мужчина колебался. 

— Что?

Женщина задохнулась: 

— Он настоящий?

Мужчина заглянул в коробку. 

— Да?

— Ты только посмотри!

Глаза мужчины расширились. 

— В магазине выглядел меньше...

— Где ты его нашел?!

Мужчина растерянно улыбнулся ей. 

— Что угодно... для тебя?

Глаза женщины наполнились слезами. 

— Ты самый лучший жених, о котором любая девушка может только мечтать!

Мужчина пришел в себя. 

— Значит, это «да»?

— А сам-то ты как думаешь? А теперь надень!

Мужчина дрожащей рукой надел кольцо ей на палец, встал, обнял ее и поцеловал. Когда они тронулись с места, над Биг-Беном взорвался фейерверк и залил залитые звездным светом улицы небесным золотом, голубизной и белизной.

Женщина изумленно уставилась на них. 

— Адам, это тоже твоих рук дело?

Мужчина пробормотал: 

— Э-э-э...

Женщина схватила его за щеки и снова поцеловала.

Мужчина выглядел так, будто сам Купидон ударил его по голове, но он подчинился ей с выражением, которое говорило: «о, какого черта?» Женщина наконец оторвалась и потащила его за запястье, и их смех эхом отдавался позади, когда они бежали по тротуару. 

Но когда они сели в свою маленькую синюю машину и уехали, по пустой дороге пронесся резкий, тревожный ветер.

Он просвистывал сквозь аккуратные цветочные горшки в окнах, и ливневая канализация булькала, когда он раздувал поднимавшийся из темных глубин пар. Старинный фонарный столб мерцал и гудел, а висящая деревянная вывеска паба скрипела, раскачиваясь взад-вперед. Куча листьев рассыпалась в конце тротуара, где на сучковатой ветке старого орехового дерева сидела ворона.

А потом — словно по волшебству — электрический провод закачался на ветру, заискрился и запутался в ветвях, ворона закричала и упала замертво.

**Author's Note:**

> 1Маленькой смертью принято называть оргазм. [вернуться]
> 
> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
